


Two Birds on a Wire

by chocobocolollie



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 49,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobocolollie/pseuds/chocobocolollie
Summary: Becoming a superhero was never at the top of Sylvia's list. She was a firm believer of people's capabilities of becoming heroes without the power of super strength or telepathic abilities. To better understand herself and those around her she must venture out of her comfort zone and join a life she never dreamed of. With friends like Wally West she was bound to run into a few odd characters. Including one in particular that was just as a mystery to her as she was to him. Each wary to reveal their true identities concealed behind the mask."You don't have to have superpowers to be a hero." Her voice was barely above a whisper as it traveled on the wind.His lips curled in a bittersweet smile before taking a drink from the beverage dangling from his fingers. "No, but they sure do help."





	1. Origins I

It all started with a simple experiment. One that two ten year olds foolishly decided to replicate. Neither of them were expecting the outcome that followed. At least, not completely. How could they? They were just naive children with big dreams. A boy that idolized superheroes and longed to be one himself. Even going as far as to form a fan club for his favorite, The Flash. The other, a girl that would do anything for a friend no matter the outcome. If only they realized sooner just how much of an impact they truly had on each other’s lives. 

The weather reports deterred most people from venturing outside. High winds, dropping temperatures and torrential rain practically assaulted Central City. Somewhat unusual weather for what used to be a week full of sunshine. One young boy roughly ten years old decided to brave the elements in the late hours of the night. Bundling up in clothing fit for the weather he picks up his rainboots and departs from his bedroom. Creeping quietly down the hall he heads to the final door on the left. He had one more stop the make before departing. 

Stopping in front of the door he lifts his free hand to knock. It consisted of three rapid taps followed by a slight delay then a single knock, the scrape of his fingernails and finished with another three rapid taps. A code they came up with to differentiate between themselves and the adults. It was just loud enough to alert the person inside while the rest of the house was fast asleep. When the door doesn’t open after a few minutes he tries again, beginning to grow a tad impatient. Before he can knock a third time the wooden door in front of his swings open with a slight squeak. 

Standing in the doorway with disheveled auburn hair and wrinkled pajamas was his best friend of three years, Sylvia Cartwright. He could feel the confusion radiating off her in waves as brown eyes gazed up at him. Her body leaned partially against the doorframe, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Wally, why are you knocking on my door at…” Sylvia trails off looking behind her at the digital clock on her nightstand. “Eleven o’clock during a thunderstorm? You know I try to sleep through them.” She mutters with a yawn shifting her attention back to the boy in front of her. He was dressed unusually warm to just be on a stroll to the bathroom. “Don’t tell me you’re thinking about going outside. Your aunt and her boyfriend will kill us.” 

“I need you to get dressed and come with me right now. There’s something you have to see.” Wally urges already nudging her back into the room. She almost trips over her sock-clad feet and grabs onto his arm for support. 

“Wha- Wally it’s pouring and you want me to go outside? Can’t this wait until the weather clears up?” Sylvia fired questions at the redhead not seeing the appeal in going out and risking a cold. Her eyes narrow at the redhead who took on a pleading expression. 

“Vi please, you know I wouldn’t ask you to do this if it wasn’t super important.” 

Releasing an exasperated sigh the auburn-haired girl wanders over to her suitcase. She instructs him to wait outside the door while she changes into warmer clothes. Without even looking at Wally, Sylvia could feel the smile he directed toward her. 

Ten minutes later both kids had successfully made their way outside and into the garage. The wind and rain had not been kind to them. It pierced any exposed skin like needles and soaked their clothing. They shrug off their raincoats and toss them in a pile near the back door. Sylvia rubs up and down her arms to supply some warmth as Wally drags two stools over to the workstation. 

The West family garage wasn’t like your everyday family storage area. Ever since Iris West, Wally’s aunt, started dating Barry Allen it’s been converted into a makeshift lab. Half of it was devoted toward Barry’s research as a Chemist while the other half housed a few normal items like sports equipment. 

Metal shelves took up most of the floor space. Rows upon rows of chemicals varying from toxic to harmless were kept in beakers and test tubes. Each had some form of label taped to it naming the substance inside. Sylvia’s father was also a Chemist so she recognized a few of the names from the books he allowed her to read. 

“You know when my parents agreed to let me stay with you and your aunt for the summer I don’t think they had something like this in mind.” Sylvia comments weaving her way between the shelves to sit beside Wally. She twirled a lock of her hair braided with feathers around her finger. Hummingbird from what she could recall, discarded feathers from a bird her mother treated at the zoo. It became a habit of hers to wear them in her hair. She must of forgot to take them out when she fell asleep earlier. 

Her redheaded friend has his nose buried in the contents of a file, green eyes scanning carefully across the page. Every so often he would make a note upon the page or cross out a word with an ink pen. When Wally finally takes notice of her he closes the file and passes it over to her. 

“Read it.” 

Sylvia could practically feel the impatience radiating from her friend as her eyes drifted across the papers. All on a variety of chemicals with their reaction when combined with lightning. There were more than a handful of corrections on the papers in his handwriting. The further she got into the pile of papers the wider her eyes became. The man Wally’s aunt has been seeing was The Flash and these were his notes. Everything from the weather conditions to the chemicals and even the temperature of the room had all been taken into account. All documented as the event that transformed an ordinary chemical scientist into a renowned superhero. The very man her best friend idolized. 

“Am I just supposed to disregard the fact that Barry Allen is the Flash?!” Sylvia exclaims grabbing onto Wally’s shoulders and giving him a shake. This was just unreal. “Your aunt is dating a superhero and you didn’t tell me? Wait, how did you even find this? Please tell me you didn’t steal it Wall.” She frowns. Her excitement quickly begins to morph into disapproval. 

Wally doesn’t meet her eyes, instead focusing his attention on the papers in front of them. “I didn’t steal it, just borrowed and improved the formula. I’ve been looking for a way to become like him and now I can. Don’t you see how awesome this is?” He flashes Sylvia a toothy grin. “Just imagine me being a hero out there wrangling the bad guys.” His hands settle upon her shoulders. 

She did imagine it, quite vividly in fact. Watching him race into action. Leaping over cars and pedestrians to find the source of trouble. Utilizing his speed to save the people of Central City alongside The Flash. As a sidekick or maybe even a partner. The fights that he would no doubt wind up in. The villains, how his abilities might not match up with theirs. The injuries. Broken bones, bloody bandages. All leading up to his untimely end. 

“Has it crossed your mind that this might be a little too much for you to handle? I mean we’re talking about replicating something that Barry, a Chemist, couldn’t even understand at the time.” The auburn-haired girl secretly hopes she could talk some sense into him. They were only ten years old for crying out loud. The frown that made its way onto Wally’s face made her heart ache. She’d seen the same look countless times before from when he snuck in through her window after fighting with his parents. Something that has occurred more times than she liked. 

“Which is why I came to you for help. You’re the only one I can trust to help me with this. Please Vi, I know it’s asking a lot but I need to do this.” His hands slide from her shoulders to grip her hands. He squeezes them gently offering a small smile. 

As if that was supposed to make Sylvia feel any better. If anything else she now had a bad taste in her mouth. Her best friend always wanted to be a hero, she knew that. What she didn’t anticipate was him wanting to alter his body in order to accomplish that feat. You do not have to have special powers to be a hero but Wally seemed to forget that. Now it looks like he wouldn’t stop until he went through with this. Either she could sit by and watch him take a risk with this experiment alone or stick by his side until the end results. 

Of course, against her better judgement, Sylvia went with the latter. Wally West was her best friend through thick and thin. If he was crazy enough to try this then she was foolish enough to be there right alongside him. “Alright Walls, despite how nuts this is, I’m in.” 

The next few hours passed in a blur. Sylvia and Wally worked nonstop as the thunderstorm raged on outside. The auburn haired girl was situated atop her stool double checking a list of names she procured. A line of beakers filled with multicolored chemicals sat in front of her. Wally sat on the ground disassembling a battery charger and rigging it with a few parts he altered. It was clear he was prepping this experiment for a long time. If she had to guess as early as the beginning of summer. From the corner of her eye Sylvia watches him work for a moment. He was so focused and determined that it made her want to make sure her contribution was enough. 

“Just one final turn and...finished!” Wally cheers dropping the screwdriver in his hand on the floor. “All I have to do it plug it in and we’ll be good to go.” He explains grabbing the extension cord and walking to an outlet in the far corner. As if to deter them from proceeding any further the wind outside turns from a whistle into a roar. The elements slam into the back door with enough force to wrench it open. 

Startled, Sylvia leaps from her seat to close it while Wally plugs in the battery charger. The machine sparks to life, electrical currents coiling around the newly installed copper rods. As Sylvia struggles to close the piece of wood her body is instantly soaked to the bone. Wally comes up behind her to help force the door shut. Neither of them taking notice of the electricity becoming unstable. 

“Come on Vi use your muscles!” Wally taunts pushing on the door with his shoulder. 

Sylvia rolls her eyes at the redhead, pressing down with both hands. “You’re sure one to talk! Aren’t boys supposed to be strong?” She huffs. Slowly but surely the door begins to close. With one final hard push they shut it and lock not only the doorknob but the latch as well. The glass of the window was now blown out but there wasn’t much they could do about it. 

Both kids lean on one another to catch their breath. Sylvia more so than Wally. He didn’t seem like it but he was much more in shape than she was. “I really miss my bed.” She whines dragging her feet back over to the workstation. “After this I’m going to sleep for hours.” 

“Me too.” Wally chuckles going to follow after her when his green eyes fall on the battery charger. His feet freeze in place staring wide eyed at the constantly growing surges of energy. A sense of dread quickly fills his stomach. The power wasn’t meant to fluctuate like that. Something was seriously wrong.

The next few seconds happened in slow motion. Wally’s feet moved on their own toward Sylvia. Her face mimicked his, one of sheer horror. He hears himself scream her name lunging forward to use his body as a shield. A deafening explosion tears through the room. His body is launched into the air, thrown in the opposite direction of the girl he wanted so desperately to protect. 

The landing is anything but graceful, his blood begins to pool around him from a wound he cannot locate. There’s a sharp pain flaring up his side as he laid in a crumpled heap. Half-lidded green eyes search for any sign of the auburn-haired girl. Smoke and fire filled the air, the room completely destroyed. The last thing he sees before slipping into unconsciousness is a flash of lightning.


	2. Origins II

Voices spoke all around her. They were muffled, incoherent and she wanted nothing more for them to stop. Someone was crying as well, a woman maybe. There was a persistent beeping in her ear, steady yet rapid and annoying. As if hearing her wish the voices all begin to fade. She was left alone with only the beeping as company. Wonderful.

Every intake of breath felt like a challenge. Her body both weightless yet heavy at the same time She longed to open her eyes, to see something past this infinite darkness.  _Come on Sylvia you’ve got this._ She wills herself with an internal pep-talk.

It’s more of a struggle than she hoped but slowly her eyelids are free of the nonexistent cement. A blinding white light forces her to close them almost immediately. Learning her lesson the first time Sylvia takes her time to open her eyes again. One blink. Then two. Three. By the fourth her brown eyes are open as far as she can force them to go, about halfway. Although bleary, she makes out her surroundings.

Everything was a sterile white. From the walls to the floors and the sheets that were draped over her body. The room was somewhat cramped with monitors lined up on both sides of the bed. One of which keeping track of her vitals, the source of the annoying beeping.

An IV was shoved into her left arm pumping fluids into her body. A shaky hand reaches up to her mouth, feeling a weird rubbery plastic around it. The mask was suffocating despite its harmless intentions. Yanking it away from her face she takes in lungfuls of air, the feeling much easier without the extra support.

Sylvia found herself alone in the room with those that previously resided now long gone. Attached to the wall directly in front of her is a powered off television. A table set up near the window was littered with various ‘get well soon’ items. Wilting flowers settled in pristine vases, paper cards and stuffed bears holding plush red hearts. There were even a few half-deflated balloons tied to one of the bears. A couple of them even saying ‘Happy Birthday’ in bright bold font. It wasn’t her birthday until next April. Wasn’t it still only July?

Her eyebrows furrowed at the sight trying to figure out why she was in a hospital room. Better yet, for how long she has been residing here. The last thing she could recall was being awoken by Wally late at night then there was an explosion and now she’s here. Brown eyes open fully in realization.

Sylvia practically lunges for the remote attached to her bed pressing rapidly on the red button in the center. She barely hears the door burst open as her mind is focused on one thing or rather someone. Wally West. Was he alright? Did he wind up in the hospital like herself or suffer a fate far worse? Her body began to hyperventilate at all the possibilities, eyes darting around the room at an alarming rate. Multiple hands press down on her body as she attempts to get out of bed.  _I have to find Wally, I need him. I-_

“LET GO OF ME!” The words are shouted but the squeak that follows after is almost birdlike. She feels the hands all leave her body at once. Her legs are brought to her chest as she slowly rocks back and forth. Unintentionally her eyes began to follow each and every movement. The nurses that now backed away from her. How their steps faltered in just the slightest way. The way the doctor was currently looking at her, trying his hardest to mask the apparent shock upon his face. Even the slight swish of the flower petals as the air conditioner kicked on.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity but had to of only been five minutes, Sylvia speaks again. “My friend, is he here? His name is Wally, I mean, Wallace West.” She fights to keep her voice level. “What about his family or mine? Are they around here?” With every word her lip began to quiver.

The nurse closest to her steps forward and places a gentle but warm hand on her arm. Sylvia flinches at the contact but doesn’t pull away. Her light brown hair was tucked neatly into a bun. Just as tidy as her hospital uniform. Kind blue eyes bore into her own brown orbs putting her somewhat at ease.

“Your friend is fine sweetheart he was discharged from the hospital already. Your parents left for the cafeteria and should be back soon. You’ve been under for quite awhile after that sudden gas explosion.” Gas explosion? That must of been the coverup Iris and Barry came up with. It did happen in their garage after all. Sylvia made a mental note to apologize to them both, if they even wanted to see her again after this.

“I’ve been under? What do you mean?” Anxiety gripped at her heart. She couldn’t of been asleep for more than a few days at the most right? Right?

A frown suddenly appears on the nurse’s face causing a rock to settle in Sylvia’s stomach. “Dear, you’ve been in a coma for ten months.”

“Wally slow down you’re in a hospital!” Iris West yells after her rowdy nephew. Her hands were full carrying the bouquet they purchased on the way here. The boy had managed to steal a wheelchair to race down the hall in. As the distance grows between the woman and child she gives an exasperated look to the man standing beside her. “Will you please go after him before he injures himself?”

“I’m on it. Meet you at the room.” Barry gives her a chaste kiss on the cheek and runs after the speeding wheelchair. Fast, but not fast enough to draw anymore attention to himself. He grabs ahold of each handle, planting his heels into the linoleum flooring. The sheer force almost causes Wally to fly out of the chair but he catches himself.

Immediately the speedster is met with glaring green eyes. “If you’re gonna stop me from going myself then the least you can do is push me the rest of the way there. Down the hall and take a left, room 114.” Wally recites, turning back around in the chair to face forward.

Barry rolls his eyes but proceeds to push the wheelchair. “Your aunt and I might know that you’re a fast healer but at least try to keep up the image that you just left the hospital a month ago.” He scolds. “Not even your parents know about your new....abilities.”

“Yeah, yeah I know but I woke up this morning with a really good feeling. Today’s gonna be the day.” Wally wasn’t sure how to explain it. It was just another ordinary day but something felt different.

As they got closer to room 114 Barry suddenly steers the wheelchair down an empty hall. “Hey kid.” Wally cranes his neck to look up at the man. “You don’t have to act like this doesn’t affect you. I feel it too, the guilt of that night.” His eyes don’t miss how Wally’s hands bunch up into fists on his lap. “It haunts me, how I left my research out in the open and that you two found it. When I heard the explosion and found you two lying there...I just...if I had been too late.”

“It isn’t your fault.” Wally is swift to cut Barry off. His tone is firm but his eyes told a different story. They quivered with battling emotions of sadness and his own guilt. “I chose to do the experiment. I convinced Sylvia to help me that night, she’s always been too good to me. I ignored her warnings, all of the signs. She’s been in that coma for months because of me. Her blood is on my hands, not yours.”

“Wal-”

“Let’s just go.” Not in the mood for anymore conversation he sets his sights forward. The rest of the walk is silent was they make their way back to room 114.  

Thanks to their little pit stop his aunt was now waiting for them outside. She gives them each a kind smile and knocks on the door. A muffled ‘come in’ greets them prompting Iris to open the door. Wally hops out of the wheelchair leaving it out in the hall before joining them. A noise of surprise comes from his aunt as she drops the bouquet to the floor. Her hand covers her mouth in shock as she stares straight ahead. Barry too freezes in place, an uncommon action from a speedster.

“Aunt Iris?” Wally frowns gently pushing past the woman to see what the commotion was about. He first spots Sylvia’s parents. Her father standing by the window and her mother seated in the chair next to the bed. Then his gaze shifts to the patient. Green eyes widen in disbelief as his breath hitches in his throat. Sitting upright propped against an abundance of pillows was Sylvia. Her brown eyes wide open and a spoon dangling from her mouth.

“W-Wally?”

The clattering of a spoon fills the air as Sylvia drops it onto the table over her lap. Wally’s feet move on their own as he rushes toward her. The table is pushed carelessly out of the way almost knocking the bowl of ice cream she had been eating over. His arms wind around her waist in a gentle but firm hug. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes as he buries his face in the crook of her neck. He feels her hands grip the back of his shirt, a bit weak but with enough force that he knows this is real. Not a dream or a hallucination.

Choked sobs fill his ear as her body shakes in his arms. Sylvia stuttered apology after apology into his shoulder. Sitting on the side of the bed Wally pulls her gently into his lap whispering kind words into her ear. She had nothing to apologize for. If anything it should be him begging for her forgiveness.

“Hello Evelyn.” Iris greets the exhausted woman whose eyes were trained on the two kids. Her attention shifts to the red headed reporter giving her a tired smile. “How long has she been awake?”

Evelyn nods her head in greeting to the two adults. “A few hours at the most. We just received word not too long ago while getting a bite in the cafeteria. Kenneth dropped his coffee and ran to the stairs taking them two at a time.” The women laugh softly amongst themselves looking over at him.

“Now could you blame me? Our little bird had finally opened her eyes!” Kenneth gushed over his daughter. He always has been the doting father when it came to his children. Even Wally who wasn’t even his son.

Barry releases a chuckle laying a hand on his shoulder. “Iris and I were the same way with Wally. He may not be my flesh and blood but the relief of seeing him up and talking is unmeasurable.”

“See honey? Barry understands me.” Kenneth muses turning to his wife.

“Whatever you say dear.” Evelyn and Iris share a look. “Men.”

After a few minutes Sylvia manages to compose herself enough to pull away from Wally. With slightly flushed cheeks her eyes drift from him to his aunt and her boyfriend. “H-hello Iris, Barry. I’m sorry if I caused you both any trouble.”

“Sweetheart you’ve done nothing that needs apologizing.” Iris reassures with a soft smile. “We’re just so glad to see you awake.”

“Looks like you’re good feeling was right Wally.” Barry adds turning to the pair with a smile. The previously dropped bouquet now set in a fresh vase filled with water. He even cleaned up all the dead flowers and tossed them in the trash.

Sylvia plays with the sheets bunched up on her lap. The sweet smell of fresh peonies wafted up her nose. “The nurses weren’t lying right? It really has been ten months?” Her head tilts up to look at the adults in the room.

Wally forced a smile onto his face. “Yeah, you weren’t kidding when you said you’d sleep for a while.” He jokes giving her a nudge in the side.

“Wally was out of it for almost as long as you. He was discharged only a month ago.” Iris informs. “He visited you every chance he could. Even went as far as to take a bus when Barry and I were busy.” Her words seemed to embarrass her nephew from the crimson blush spreading from his cheeks to the tips of his ears.

“Yeah well can you blame me? You’re my best friend Vi and this only happened because of me.” Wally sighs refusing to meet her gaze. “Your parents sure seem to think so anyway, they tried boycotting my visitation rights after I woke up. Said I was turning into a bad influence.”

Sylvia looks looks at her mother in shock. Evelyn had a guilty look on her face as did her father. “I am sorry about that Wally. I fear I was looking for someone to blame and took it out on you and your family.”

“Right, but since then we have all made up.” Kenneth comes to his wife’s aid. “Wally’s even offered to babysit your sisters a few times.”

“Who knew our Wallace was so good with the little ones?” Iris muses much to the amusement of Barry. The chemist muffled his chuckles behind a poorly hidden snort.

Sylvia frowns reaching up to cup Wally’s cheeks. Her glistening orbs gazed into his green ones. What he said before has been bothering her. “Hey, what happened to us was a freak accident. Stop beating yourself up alright? We’re both alive, that’s what matters in the end.”

Releasing a sigh Wally nods. His eyes suddenly narrow, his hands reaching up to rest over hers. “Have your eyes always had gold flecks in them?” He murmurs leaning forward for a closer look.

Flustered, Sylvia pushes him away. “Probably just a trick of the light is all.”

“Watch yourself Wallace that is my little girl.” Evelyn warns at how close Wally was getting.

“Dear leave them be, Wally is a respectful young man.” Kenneth tells his wife. “Besides, he knows if he tries anything he’ll have both of us to deal with.” There was a smile on Mr. Cartwright's face but Wally still felt a shiver run down his spine.

Barry leans over to whisper in Iris’s ear. She gives her boyfriend a nod and checks the time on her watch. “I’m afraid I’ll have to depart a little early. Barry offered to take Wally home later to give the kids time to catch up.” She crosses the room the gather Sylvia in a gentle hug. “I’ll be sure to take you out for milkshakes once you get out of here okay?”

Sylvia laughs softly giving the woman a squeeze before pulling away. “I’ll look forward to it.” Saying her goodbyes to the others Iris departs.

Kenneth too checks his watch. “Oh is that the time? I’m sorry honey but we need to pick your sisters up from school.” He gives Sylvia an apologetic smile.

“I could stay here while you do that hun.” Evelyn offers. “She just woke up after all.”

Sylvia frowns at this. It was clear her mother hadn’t exactly taken care of herself. Her clothes look as if she’s been wearing them for a couple of days. There were evident dark circles under her brown eyes. Her normally well-kept platinum blonde hair wasn’t in it’s usual bun. Just framing her face in stringy strands.

“Mom go home. You look like you could use a break. I’ll be fine with Wally and Barry here. Maybe you guys can come back tomorrow and bring the girls along.” Evelyn wanted to protest against her daughter but knew she had a point. That girl always had a way with words. Especially when it came to swaying her parents.

“Okay, you win. The doctors said you should only be here for another day or so but is there anything you would like us to bring you?”

“A change of clothes and some cake? It looks like I sort of missed out on my birthday.” There was an evident pout on Sylvia’s lips as she glances over to the birthday balloons.

“We’ll see what we can do. Behave yourself alright?” Her dad presses a kiss to her forehead and moves back so her mom can do the same. They both bid a farewell to Wally and Barry then leave the room. The door sliding close with a click after them.

Wally, who was previously beside her, slid off the bed and settled into the empty chair. In his hands was the tv remote. He flicked rapidly through the channels as Sylvia’s eyes fall on Barry.

“So...you’re The Flash huh?”

Wally snorts from beside her. “I forgot I told you about that.”

“You did what?!” After double checking to make sure her parents are gone Barry steps closer to them. “You can’t just blurt it out like that!” He exclaims throwing his hands out. “They’re called secret identities for a reason.”

“Sorry? I mean she did read the papers you left lying around. It doesn’t take a genius to put the two together.” Wally shrugs with a small smirk.

Barry stares at the redhead. “Unbelievable.” He sighs but then suddenly frowns. His eyes fixate on one of the machines in the room. “Sylvia, be honest with us, have you been feeling any...different?”

“You mean other than lethargic? I just woke up from a coma, of course I feel just peachy.” She hadn’t meant to sound as sarcastic as she did.

Wally catches on to what Barry was implying. He sits up straight in his chair and leans over to her. “Vi, seriously. No sudden bursts of energy or phasing through objects? What about a large appetite? Sudden dizzy spells?”

The silence that follows his questions was deafening. Sylvia played with her fingers, eyes darting around the room. Falling on anything and everything that wasn’t the two males in the room. She had in fact noticed a few changes. Some subtle, others not so much. Even a small part of her appearance had changed. If anyone would understand it had to be her best friend and a superhero right? Finally she works up the nerve to speak.

“You wouldn’t be asking me these questions without a reason. That experiment, it did something to you didn’t it Walls?” She forces herself to swallow the lump in her throat. Some part of her hoped she was wrong. That he was still just an ordinary kid.

Barry and Wally share a look. Both debating on whether to tell her the whole truth. He was still learning to control his own powers after all. Just how would she react to him telling her he now had super speed? It was supposed to be a closely guarded secret. For protection of those around him. But this was his best friend. If he can’t trust her with this then who else was there?

Wally takes a deep breath then releases it slowly through his nose. “I have super speed. Flash has been helping me learn to control it. Maybe...maybe you have it too? We were both put in the same situation.” There was a small spark of excitement in his eye. They could be a team of crime fighting best friends. Then again he knew Sylvia didn’t dream of being a hero like he did.

Sylvia swiftly shakes her head. “I haven’t had the same after effects. A few hours ago, when the nurses were trying to hold me down, I think I released this sort of bird noise. There’s these gold flecks in my eyes, the ones you noticed, that I know weren’t there before. I’ve been analyzing everything. From the slightest flinch to the barely noticeable sway of those flowers. I can track it all.”

Her hands grip tightly at the sheet over her legs. “What is happening to me?” The warm hand of her friend comes to rest on her knee to offer some form of comfort.

“I don’t know but we’ll figure this out together. Have you been feeling any pains in your chest? Shortness of breath or trouble breathing?” Barry questions much like the doctors had done prior to her arrival.

“Nope, my breathing is normal, no chest pains either. I’m kind of sleepy though and a really hungry” Sylvia replies gesturing to her now melted ice cream. “That’s all they gave me since I woke up, claimed they didn’t want to upset my stomach after not eating for ten months.”

“Oh that reminds me, I have something you might like.” Wally digs around in his pocket and produces a squashed plastic bag. Inside were a bunch of little rainbow colored bears. He chuckles when Sylvia’s eyes light up at the sight. They were her favorite after all.

Taking the bag from him she immediately pops a few in her mouth. “You’re the best Walls.” Her words were slightly muffled but he understood all the same.

“No problem.”

The sweetness from the candy seemed to rejuvenate her. Which begged the question if her insides had changed. Would she have to consume large amounts of food in order to function? What about the sudden craving for sweets? There were so many more questions running through her head than answers.

“Well at least now I know why your cardiograph has been going crazy.” Barry grasps their attention once more. “You seem fine but the readings are showing such an abnormal heartbeat that you should be in borderline cardiac arrest.” He explains unplugging the machine from the wall. Instantly the persistent beeping ceases causing Sylvia to breathe a sigh of relief.

“So, that’s why the doctor kept staring at me like I was about to flatline at any moment.” She murmurs with a shrug.

“For the time being don’t mention any of this to your family. I’m going to make a call, see if I can get a second opinion on this. If you feel any other changes let Wally or myself know immediately.” Barry tells her sternly and fishes his phone from his pocket. He steps out of the room leaving just herself and Wally.

“It’s still so weird to know he’s The Flash. I mean he’s just like a cool uncle.” Sylvia comments to Wally.

“You know, you’re being surprisingly calm about all this.” He notes. “Even I freaked out a bit after learning I missed out on nine months of my life.”

Relaxing against the pillows Sylvia releases a sigh. “Trust me I did freak out, internally at least. Kind of hyperventilated too. I think I’m just relieved ya know? It seems like Barry might know someone that can help me better understand myself. I was so scared that you died in that explosion so seeing you sort of...put me at ease.”

“Aww I knew you cared about me Vi!” Wally teases with his famous toothy grin.

“More than you know, dork.” She laughs softly. “So, you think they’ll notice if we duck out to get burgers?”

“They’ll catch us before we reach the elevators, trust me.” He sighs recalling how he tried attempting the same feat and failing miserably.

“Bummer.”

“I’ll ask Barry if he’ll take me to the burger joint around the corner. See about smuggling you in some real food.” Wally stands and stretches his arms over his head. “Extra cheese smothered in ketchup and mayo right?”

“Don’t forget the pickles.” Sylvia calls to his retreating back.

“How could I ever forget the pickles?” He teases throwing a hand over his shoulder in a wave. “Sit tight, I’ll be back soon.”

“I’m counting on it.” She grins settling into a comfortable position on the bed. One hand in the gummy bear bag while the other flicked through the channels on the television. Despite all the unanswered questions Sylvia felt more at ease than ever. With those that care for her gathered at her side she could breathe easy. They would figure things out together.


	3. Origins III

Two days later Sylvia was finally released by the iron confines of her hospital room. Her dad drove her home and upon opening the door she was bombarded by two girls. The twins, Adeline and Caroline. Otherwise known as two of the sweetest little girls that she knows. Of course that could just be the big sister in Sylvia being biased. What could she say? She really loved her family. 

As promised Barry had found someone that she would be able to talk more in depth to about her powers. Under the guise of seeing a Therapist she was meant to meet with her new mentor. The hero, Black Canary. Sylvia was a bit wary to begin training. There was the guilt of lying to her parents and fear of accidentally causing harm. No specific date was set. They left it all up to her to call the number on the card when she was good and ready.

Readjusting to home life had been more of a struggle than Sylvia anticipated. Mainly due to her mother insisting that she helps with every menial task. The woman had taken a leave of absence from her job at the zoo just to watch over her daughter. Sylvia didn’t want to seem ungrateful so she grit her teeth and bared it. Only it was becoming increasingly difficult to do so as the days passed. Especially when it came to the coursework she needed to complete in order to attend public school again. Her mother was making it seem like she never wanted her to return. To stay inside and be watched like a hawk with its prey.

It was the end of the school year, with summer right around the corner. The last thing Sylvia wanted to do was stay cooped up indoors while the other kids her age gallivant around doing who knows what. Not to mention she hadn’t been able to speak to Wally through the whole month she’s been home. The poor boy was turned away each time he showed up on the doorstep. One night he even tried to climb in through her window only to be caught and thrown out. So it was only a matter of time before Sylvia searched for an escape.

Slamming her science textbook shut the auburn-haired girl rises to her feet. She caught sight of her siblings gazing out their large window overlooking the neighborhood. “I’m taking the girls to the park.” She heads to the front door and tugs on her sneakers. Adeline and Caroline do the same and wait for her by the door.

“Oh no you aren’t young lady, you’ll stay in this house where I can keep an eye on you.” Her mother refuses placing her hands on her hips.

“I haven’t been able to leave the house since coming home from the hospital. You won’t even let me talk to Wally.” Her mother tries to protest but Sylvia raises her hand. “Don’t even deny it I hear the phone calls and spotted him on the doorstep mom. I know that you’re worried about what might happen but I need to breathe! You’ve been suffocating me!” Sylvia yells turning on her heel to face her mother.

“I’m doing this for your own good! You’re safest where I can always have an eye on you.”

Sylvia scoffs. “My own good? I’m pretty sure it’s the other way around. I’m your daughter, not your prisoner. Has it even crossed your mind to ask me how the accident has affected me? The nightmares I’ve been having that are so vivid I wake up in tears?” She hisses glaring at her.

“You haven’t mentioned any nightmares.”

“Yes I have mom! Just ask dad, he at least listens to me. In fact, if you came out of your little safe bubble for once you would of seen that I finished all my coursework. Three days ago!”

“Sylvia honey I-”

“We’ll be back in time for dinner. I’m sure you won’t mind if I invite Wally right?” Ushering the two girls out the door Sylvia slams it closed. Hopping down the front steps she fishes a lollipop from her pocket and pops it into her mouth. Instantly her teeth crunch down on the sweet treat filling her mouth with the taste of cherries. The sugar rush oddly enough helped her calm down.

Adeline looks up at her older sister as they hold hands down the sidewalk. “Why are you and mommy fighting? Don’t you love each other?”

“Of course we do. Sometimes people will get angry due to someone else’s actions. Like if they’re unfair or causing harm.” Sylvia explains stopping at the edge of the sidewalk and looking both ways. Once it’s safe she leads her sisters across the street.

“Is Wally really going to be at dinner tonight? Mom said we haven't seen him because he’s been busy but I catch him just staring at the house from the sidewalk. He always looks so sad.” Caroline frowns squeezing her sister’s hand tighter.

“We think he misses you a lot.” Adeline utters causing Caroline to nod in agreement.

Releasing a soft sigh the twins’ older sister shakes her head. “Mom’s been keeping him away because she thought he was a distraction but that will change soon. Just ask dad, he brags about Wally like he’s his own son. There’s no keeping that boy away for too long.”

Walking through the entrance to the park Sylvia reminds the girls to stay where she can see them. After agreeing the two blonde munchkins run off toward the playground. With a small smile she sits on a nearby bench and takes in the scenery. Always making sure to check back on the twins every so often. Even with how safe their neighborhood is you can never be too careful.

The park wasn’t massive but just large enough not to feel congested. There was a group of mothers gathered on the opposite end of the playground. Most likely gossiping to one another or bragging about their children. Kids of varying ages took turns going down the slide, swinging on the swings or climbing the jungle gym like her sisters. Some brought their own toys to play with, settling themselves in the soft sand. A few people even brought their dogs. Some of which Sylvia would of loved to touch but knew she needed to keep her eyes on her sisters. No matter how cute and fluffy the puppies were.

“Well look who finally got released on bail.” A voice chuckles from behind her. Two hands settle on her shoulders before the smirking face of her friend enters her line of sight.

“More like I stormed out of the house and dragged my sisters along.” Wally follows her line of sight watching two little girls with curly blonde hair scaling the jungle gym. “By the way you’re coming over for dinner tonight. No room for negotiation.”

Releasing a hum of acknowledgement he plops down in the empty space beside her. “M’kay. So what’s gonna happen? I mean your mom’s kept you in the house for a month! There has to be a law against that.” Wally grumbles sliding down in his seat. “It’s looking like you’re gonna miss out on staying at Aunt Iris’s this year too.”

“I should probably pass on that. At least until my mom relaxes and goes back to work. You know, I finished all the work they gave us so that we could move on to the next grade and she didn’t even notice. Pretty sure I read the science textbook cover to cover about four times.” Sylvia groans allowing her head to fall on Wally’s shoulder.

“What about your Pops? How is he dealing with your mom’s overprotectiveness?” His fingers begin to toy with the small braids hidden among the strands of Sylvia’s hair. He always found it interesting how she was able to weave feathers between the strands.

A noise crossed between a snort and a squeak escapes her. One that Wally found oddly amusing judging from the way his chest vibrated. “When he tried to take me with him to work for a day mom chewed him out. Since then he just sort of goes with the flow no matter how much he may disagree. I can tell by looking at him lately though that he’s reaching his limit.”

“Man...and I thought my parents could be harsh.” Wally sighs tilting his head upward to gaze at the clouds.

Sylvia frowns, tearing her attention away from the playground to focus on Wally. He gained a faraway look in his eyes. The same one he would get when thinking about the past. “Hey...they haven’t done anything to you...right?” Just the thought of his father laying a hand on him again made her blood boil. It may of only happened one time from what she could recall but it was still unforgivable.

“Nah, I think it just took me almost dying and slipping into a coma for nine months for them to really notice me. Mom’s been around more and dad actually makes an effort to talk to me. Not sure how long it’ll last though.” Although he shrugs Sylvia knew there was more to it. His parents have always been emotionally distant toward him. That’s probably why he either spent most of his time at her house or his aunt’s during the summer. Her mom and dad always welcomed him with open arms. Until recently anyway.

A flash of movement from the corner of her eye causes Sylvia to focus back on the children playing. Adeline was standing proudly on the top of the jungle gym. A bright smile was directed toward her older sister as she waved both hands in the air. The lights of her sneakers shone brightly in alternating pinks and purples.

“ViVi, Wally look at me!” Adeline calls.

“Be careful you could slip!” Sylvia shouts back, sitting on the edge of the bench.

“Okay!”

Caroline and a young boy Sylvia didn’t recognize were climbing beneath her. The boy grabbed her leg and pulled causing the blonde to fall to the ground. Her light blue eyes welled up with tears. He continued climbing as if he didn’t just harm a little girl, now setting his sights on Adeline.

Sylvia was already on her feet and power walking over to the jungle gym. “That little punk! I’ll yank him off the bars and see how he likes it!”

Wally rushes after her and grabs her by the waist. “Whoa! Take it easy you can’t just beat up little kids on the playground.” He hoists Sylvia off the ground as she tries to fight him.

“Wally I need to see if Caroline is alright, let me go.” Her voice was level but he heard a slight bite in her tone. She was kicking her feet out in an attempt to keep moving.

“Only if you promise not to cause a scene.” He warns giving her a pointed look. “Keep a low profile remember?”

“I promise.” As soon as Wally releases her she takes off walking again. Caroline hadn’t started crying yet but she was visibly upset and making her way over to them. Kneeling down on the ground Sylvia opens her arms. Caroline runs into them burying her face into her shirt with a sniffle. Combing a hand through her hair Sylvia double checks on Adeline. A strangled chirp escapes her lips.  

“Adeline!”

Within seconds Caroline is passed over to Wally and Sylvia is dashing at full speed toward her sister. The boy from before was standing beside her with his arm stretched out. His face scrunched up in a scowl. The curly-haired girl turned in slow motion only to be met with a harsh shove. Sylvia’s feet leave the ground. The wind blows quickly past her face. In the next instance her arms around wrapped around Adeline. Her body in a sort of diving motion. She feels her side nick one of the bars. The two girls go crashing into the sand with Sylvia taking the brunt of the hit.

Despite the evident pain in her body Sylvia sits up and checks her sister for any injuries. She breathes a sigh of relief seeing that she is unharmed. If she would of fell from that height she could of hit the bars and maybe broken a bone or two. The boy who pushed Adeline stood atop the jungle gym staring at them with his mouth wide open. Wally jogs over to them with Caroline in his arms. His face was as white as a sheet as he stared wide-eyed down at them.

“Addie!” Caroline leaves Wally’s arms and runs over to her sisters. Adeline untangles herself from her older sister and is instantly drawn into a hug by her twin. A few parents gathered around them whispering to one another. Some showed concern while others gossiped.

Wally turns on them with a sudden fierce look in his eyes. “What kind of teaching are you giving that kid that says it’s okay to push around little girls?! She could of been really hurt!” He fumes.

“That’s enough Wally.” Sylvia calls out from behind him. He shoots one last glare at the little boy still on the jungle gym and helps her up.

“You alright Vi?” His hand brushes along her side eliciting a wince from the brown-eyed girl. “Let’s get you and the twins home.” He murmurs in her ear.

Giving him a nod Sylvia grabs each girl by the hand. Together the four of them return to the Cartwright household. None of them regarding the whispers of the adults or voicing how Sylvia reached her sister so fast. At least, not until they near the doorstep. Wally takes hold of Sylvia’s arm causing her to stop her ascent of the front steps. She glances back at him then to her sisters telling them to head inside without them. Walking back down the steps she takes a seat on the bottom one seeing Wally do the same.

“About what happened back there. How did you get to Adeline so fast? It was like I blinked and you were already in the air grabbing her. That was fast even for me.” He murmurs. It wasn’t like how he runs. Sylvia’s feet weren’t touching the ground. More like her body soared through the air faster than the speed of sound.

“The other night I got up to use the restroom and accidentally flew into the wall. It happened so fast I thought I was still dreaming. I ended up putting a hole in the wall, so don’t move the big picture frame in the hallway.” She explains as if it was no big deal.

Green eyes stared at her with poorly hidden amazement. “Oh my gosh, my best friend can fly. I mean it’s not as cool as running super fast and making tornadoes but still awesome.” His comment earns him a smack on the head.

“I’ll have you know that I am still the cooler one between the both of us.” Sylvia smirks giving him a playful shove.

Wally scoffs rolling his eyes at her words. “Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night Vi.” The sudden troubled look on her face is all he needs to know he said something wrong. “Wait, have you been sleeping?”

“Pfft, of course I have! Almost ten hours a day.” Then within an instant the look vanishes, replaced by a small smile.

Wally gives her a skeptical look. “Alright, but if you have any problems come talk to me.” She gives him a slight nod.

“So, you ready for dinner in the oh so lovely Cartwright household?” Sylvia hops to her feet and gestures to her front door dramatically. Her arms were stretched outward and she wiggled her fingers to add the effect.

A snicker escapes the redhead at how goofy she looked. “Am I ready for good food and awkward conversation with your mom? Of course.” He grins linking his arm with Sylvia and allowing her to drag him across the threshold.


	4. Origins IV

Dinner that night was actually rather...pleasant. Despite their small spat just an hour or so prior, Sylvia and her mother still spoke normally. Wally was of course welcomed as soon as her father laid eyes on him. He arrived home from work shortly after the teens made their way inside. Kenneth had instantly whisked the boy away to chat while Sylvia helped her mom with dinner.

By the end of the meal the entire family was conversing just like how they used to. With the twins making sure there was never a dull moment. Caroline slipped up and spoke about how she and Adeline were being bullied at the playground. Sylvia and Wally were quick to jump in and explain. How they saw the boy and hurried over to the twins before anyone got really hurt. Both of them conveniently leaving out anything pertaining to superpowers.

As Sylvia was helping her dad wash and dry the dishes, Wally slipped away to call his parents. Much to everyone’s surprise it was Evelyn’s idea to offer for him to sleep over. Of course Wally agreed happy to be a part of the Cartwright household again. When Sylvia steps up on a stool to place the plates back in the cabinet her dad speaks up beside her.

“Those nightmares you mentioned to me the other day, would you like to talk about them?”

Tensing up at the question, Sylvia keeps her face hidden by the cabinet door. Now would be the perfect opportunity for her to speak her mind. He was willing to listen afterall. “Actually, I wanted to know if I could go see a Therapist? Ever since the accident I haven’t really been feeling like myself. Barry gave me the number for one he highly recommends. She’s really good with kids and I think talking to a professional may help me figure some things out.”

When she’s greeted with silence she shyly peeks her head out from behind the door. Her father dropped the sponge in his hand, light blue eyes gazing out the window. His eyebrows were scrunched up in concentration.

“I’ll speak to your mother. I feel it is about time that you are allowed some freedom despite what she thinks. If you believe seeing a professional will truly help you then that’s what we will do. After all, I want to help my little bird as much as possible.”

The smile Sylvia received from him brought tears to her eyes. It was just so full of warmth and love. She jumps down from the stool to run over and hug her dad’s waist. Her face buried into his sweater vest, the soft wool brushing against her cheeks. Kenneth dries his hands on a towel and holds her close. One arm wraps around his daughter’s back while the other gently strokes through her auburn hair.

“Thank you dad.”

“No problem kiddo, I’ll always be here for you.” He pulls away to look into his daughter’s eyes. “Do you think we should tell your mother about the hole in the wall upstairs?”

Sylvia freezes, her blood running cold. “What hole?” Had her father seen what she did? Would he think she was a freak? Her breathing had sped up, eyes darting rapidly around the room.

“Whoa, whoa easy Sylvia it’s alright you’re not in trouble. Just breathe.” Kenneth kneels down in front of his daughter placing his hands on her cheeks. “Listen, focus on my voice.” Her brown eyes finally focus on him. She takes in large breaths releasing them slowly through her nose.

After a few minutes the auburn-haired girl was breathing normally again. However there were fresh tears forming in her eyes. “I’m sorry dad.” She sniffles, her bottom lip quivering.

Kenneth lifts her into his arms feeling her hands clutch tightly to his shirt. “Shh, don’t cry.” He whispers rocking her gently in his arms. His feet began to move, leading them out of the kitchen and down the hall to his office. Once inside he shuts the door with his back and looks at his daughter.

“I-I wanted to tell you but I just….I didn’t know how without having you look at me differently.” Sylvia whimpers rubbing harshly at her eyes. Her father slides to the floor with her in his lap. His fingers gently combing through her reddish brown locks. The same color as his own.

“Sylvia, you will always be my little bird no matter what. Nothing you say or do will ever change that.” His tone is soft and full of love. It only spurs on a fresh wave of tears from his daughter’s eyes. He didn’t quite understand why she was getting so upset. It wasn’t a large hole in the wall, probably just an accident. It could be fixed easily with a small patch job.

Chewing on her upper lip Sylvia fixates her eyes on a spot in the corner. She had to tell him. Keeping secrets from her parents has never been something she could handle for long. Even if Barry told her to hide it from her family, the guilt was just too much. All the confusion and conflict was building up. The reveal at the park had been her breaking point.

“There’s something I’ve been keeping from you and mom.” Sylvia begins, feeling her dad’s hand rubbing her back to encourage her. “Ever since I woke up in the hospital I’ve been noticing some...changes.”

Kenneth’s light blue eyes narrow in concern. “What kind of changes? Are you hurt?”

“No, well not really. I did get a bruise at the park earlier but that’s not important.”

“Sylvia.”

“Anyway! I um...sort of can see things I couldn’t before. Stuff that I never would of paid attention to. I can process the visuals instantly and my field of vision has multiplied.” She tries her best to put it into words.

“Is there more?” Her father questions softly trying to wrap his head around this.

Sylvia nods. “I’m sure you noticed that my appetite has changed. I eat tons but burn right through it. I crave sugar constantly. So much that mom has tried to hide it from me. It’s the only thing that really makes me feel full and when I don’t have it after an extended period I become sluggish, sleepy even.” She leaves out the part about her irregular heartbeat not wanting to cause any more concern. Even if it was normal for her.

“Similar to a sugar crash.” Kenneth nods. “I’m assuming all of this correlates to the hole in the wall upstairs.”

A nervous chuckle escapes Sylvia’s lips. “Ah, yeah about that. I kinda flew into the wall on my way to the bathroom.” She grins sheepishly at her dad.

The look on his face was priceless. As if the man couldn’t believe his ears. His eyebrows shot up, mouth open in a prominent ‘o’ shape. “Excuse me? Did you say flew?” Sylvia nods, fearing the man may faint. He picks his daughter up and sits her on the desk. Mutters fly from his mouth as he begins to pace the floor.

“Uh, dad? You okay?”

The man ran his hand through his hair seemingly unable to hear her. He was now in his own little world. Trying to decipher how his daughter wound up with the power of flight. He knew full well about the world’s superheroes but never imagined anyone in his family would exhibit abilities related to them. Suddenly his feet halt upon the carpet.

“Could you show me?” He questions, eyes shining with wonder. As a man of science he was intrigued. How could an explosion lead to something like this? A chemical reaction perhaps or even an alteration in genetics.

Sylvia hums in thought. “Maybe? I don’t exactly have the hang of it.” Not seeing the harm in trying she stands on the desk. Closing her eyes she concentrates, trying to imagine the sensation of hovering. Her feet begin to walk across the desk, heading toward the edge. With one last step her foot meets air. There is a slight stumble in her movements but her body does not hit the carpet.

From behind her there is a sharp intake of breath. Opening her eyes Sylvia takes a look at her father. He was gazing up at her from the floor in awe. His arms held out, ready to catch her. Looking around the room, laughter suddenly bursts from her lips. She was flying! Well technically hovering but still, an amazing feat. Kenneth soon joins in almost unable to believe his eyes.

“My little bird is really flying.” He shakes his head in disbelief. “This is amazing.”

A muffled voice suddenly fills the hallway outside. Calling out for both of them. Startled, Sylvia loses concentration and plummets to the ground. Kenneth is quick to lunge forward and catch her in his arms. They look toward the door, recognizing the voice to be Wally.

Light blue eyes gaze down at Sylvia. “Does he know about...you know.”

“He’s my best friend dad, we tell each other everything.”  _Almost everything anyway._  She thinks to herself recalling their previous conversation outside.

“He doesn’t have powers does he?”

There it is, the question Sylvia had been expecting. “Nope, he’s still the same old dorky kid.” It was almost scary how easy it was to lie to keep her friend’s secret. It was a feeling she didn’t like. “So you’re not weirded out by the whole flying thing?”

“Sweetheart with my job I’m used to working alongside Metahumans. If anything I’m a little bummed that you didn’t come to me about this sooner. Although, I cannot say I blame you for hiding it given how your mother has been.” He sighs setting his daughter back on the floor.

“I’m guessing that means we’re not telling her?”

“No, at least not at the moment. Wally is a trustworthy kid so I’m not worried that he’ll blab to anyone.” Her dad crosses the floor to open the door. On the other side of the wood is the grinning face of Wally. In his hands was a board game. Monopoly.

“Hey guys, Evelyn sent me up to get you for family game night.”

 _Trust me, the last thing I want to do is give mom another excuse to keep me locked inside the house._  Releasing an internal sigh Sylvia follows the two males to the living room. She was so going to kick everyone’s butt in Monopoly.

That night Sylvia lied awake listening to the snores of Wally as he slept the hours away in his sleeping bag. There was a dull ache located just above the left side of her ribcage. A reminder of what had happened just a few hours prior. She remembers how it felt. The urge to save her sister. The rush and urgency to make it in time. The adrenaline coursing through her veins. How everything just seemed to slow around her. Then the relief that followed at seeing the girl safe in her arms. It was all a sensation that couldn’t be described by a singular word.

“I think I’m starting to understand why you wanted to be a superhero Wally.” She whispers to herself turning over and clutching her pillow to her chest. “That feeling that you get, it’s unlike anything I’ve ever felt before.”

There would be no answer to her words. She didn’t need one anyway. Only the silence of the night outside her window and the snoring of a friend as she finally drifted off to sleep.


	5. Origins V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of the origin chapters before diving into the rest of the story.

“Sylvia Cartwright?” Upon hearing her name the girl closes her book, fixing her eyes on the woman standing in the doorway. “Come with me please.” 

Standing up from the plush couch in the waiting room Sylvia leaves her father’s side to follow the woman down the hall. After a very long discussion with her parents it was decided that she would finally see the Therapist Barry had suggested. With her mother finally back at work and the twins at school it was just a father daughter day. He had taken off from his job at S.T.A.R. Labs just for this. Then again, he was the only one out of her parents that knew about her hidden abilities.

As she was lead away the young girl took a look at her Therapist, Dinah Lance. Her blonde hair fell over her over her shoulders in soft waves. Her blue eyes were accented nicely by her thin metal-framed eyeglasses. The black blazer, ruffled blouse and pencil skirt she wore accented her curves. Sheer tights covered her legs and solid black heels made soft thumps against the carpet with each step she took.

_ So this is what Black Canary looks like out of costume. She’s what adults would call a knockout.  _ Noticing that she was staring, Sylvia swiftly turns away before it could be interpreted as rude. Dinah directs her into a small but cozy room. Two plush couches sat across from each other in the center of the room. A few pillows and stuffed animals were propped up on the one Sylvia chose to sit on. In the corner of the room was a tall cage housing two birds. One a vibrant yellow, the other a fuzzy peach.

“Canaries aren’t very subtle are they?” Sylvia ponders as Dinah sits on the sofa across from her. “Given your alter ego I mean.”  

A small smile forms on the woman’s lips. “No they are not, but children do seem to enjoy them.” Dinah crosses one leg over the other and sets her notepad in her lap. “We can begin whenever you feel ready.”

Sylvia’s gaze flits from the birds in the corner to the woman in front of her. Nerves began to eat at her insides. She began to second guess herself. Wondering if this really was a good idea. Maybe she could just ignore her powers and they’ll just vanish. No need to go through training or voicing her feelings. Just return to her normal, boring life.

“Sylvia?” Dinah’s voice snaps her out of her trance. The stuffed cat she hadn’t realized she picked up was being squeezed so hard her knuckles turned white.

“O-Oh, I’m sorry.” Sylvia relinquishes her hold on the toy. Her pointer finger instead drums against her thigh in a steady rhythm.

“How about we start with you telling me a little bit about yourself? It can be anything you want. Hobbies, food, your family and friends.” Dinah supplies a few examples.

_ That seems simple enough. A good way to break the ice. _ Sylvia gives a small nod and decides to start from the beginning.

“Sometimes I read my father’s old college thesis papers. I’m sort of a science geek. Sweet treats have become my new favorite food, specifically anything strawberry flavored. Dad is a Chemist at S.T.A.R. Labs, mom’s a...ornithologist, um I mean she specializes in birds. Her workplace is Central City Zoo, the visitors really like her tours. Adeline and Caroline are my younger siblings, twins, six years old. Addie is more of a tomboy than Carol but they still get along well.”

Dinah nods, writing down a few notes.  _ So far so good. _  “It’s always nice when siblings are able to get along well. It allows them to look out for one another when they really need it. What about school? I’m aware that you haven’t been able to attend for quite some time but what was it like for you before?”

“School was alright I guess. I don’t have many friends and sort of keep to myself. The teachers were nice enough and my grades were top of the class. Except for in science, Wally and I always compete for the top spot.” Sylvia suddenly sits up straight with a small bit of excitement coursing through her.

“Oh yeah, Wally’s my best friend, has been since I met him in school three, well I guess now it’s closer to four, years ago. It was Kick a Ginger Day, which is dumb by the way and shouldn’t be allowed in school. Anyway, I went to hide out in the janitor’s closet from these boys that wouldn’t leave me alone. I mean come on my hair is more brown than red!” Sylvia exclaims throwing her hands up much to her Therapist’s amusement.

“I found Wally hiding his head in a mop bucket. Turns out he was being picked on by the same group of boys. We spent the rest of the day in the closet, just talking and sharing a bag of gummy bears until the final bell rang. We got into so much trouble but it was worth it ‘cause here we are now as close as ever.”

“Wally seems like quite the character.”

“He’s the best. A bit of a flirt but that’s part of his charm I guess. My mom and dad love him like he’s their son. Adeline and Caroline treat him like a big brother.” The fond smile on Sylvia’s face made Dinah crack one as well. The adoration she witnesses on the young girl’s face was more than of just a friend. It was plain to see even if Sylvia herself couldn’t even fathom it. She was still young after all. They both were.

“Now that you seem a bit more relaxed, how about we start diving a little deeper? About the powers you’ve been exhibiting.” The blonde’s words instantly cause Sylvia’s face to fall.

“I um...I don’t know if I can.” Her hands began to squeeze the stuffed animal on her lap once more. The fuzzy black cat clutched firmly to her chest.

There’s a bit of rustling in front of her before a hand rests gently on her knee. “It’s normal to be scared. When I first discovered my powers I nearly deafened my entire first grade class. I went as far as to take a vow of silence but I knew over time that I couldn’t hide from who I am. Together we will get a better understanding of your powers and work with them accordingly. You are not alone.” Dinah pats her knee gently, a look of complete sincerity in her eyes.

Taking a deep breath Sylvia begins to speak her mind. Everything just sort of tumbles out at once. “At the moment, becoming a superhero isn’t what I want. I just...I wanna be able to live my life without fearing that I might slip up and squawk like a bird or suddenly start hovering in the air.”

Dinah nods, pulling away to look at her notes scribbled in her notebook. “Your father also mentioned to me that you’ve been getting nightmares. He believes they are correlated with the accident you and your friend Wally were in eleven months ago. The...gas explosion.” She knew full well the true reason but kept up the facade anyway. If they were going to dredge up the past she wanted Sylvia to do it herself.

“Each time I close my eyes.” Sylvia shudders recalling her most recent nightmare. “There’s always fire.”

_ Her body was weightless, suspended in the air of downtown Central City. The air was pungent, full of heat and ash. Smoke billowed out from the building’s blown out windows. It assaulted her senses, filling her nostrils and lungs. From inside the structure she could hear screaming. The agonized voices of those still trapped inside. She longed to help them, willed her body to move. To cease their cries herself or at least find someone who can. Yet, she remains stationary. _

_ Something combusts from within the flames. The sea of orange and red grows double in size. An inferno rages before her eyes. The flames lash out at her skin. Searing the flesh, melting it to the bone. Her mouth is open but no sound escapes. A silent scream as her ears are filled with the roaring fire and the screams of dying people. Then suddenly an ear piercing chirp tears from her throat. _

_ Soon her body begins to fall. Faster and faster toward the ground. The scenery around her becomes a blur. All melding together into a beautifully terrifying masterpiece. When she meets the ground her body phases through it. A pit of emptiness. All she can see is darkness. Damp and cold. In the distance there is a flash of color. It zips around back and forth at inhuman speeds yet her eyes follow it perfectly. _

_ The blob of color draws closer, running straight for her. Slowly the blob forms a face. One she recognizes. Freckles and green eyes. Wally. Her hand reaches out to him as he draws closer. His hand reaches toward her own. Just as they’re about to touch a blazing inferno erupts under their feet. Their bodies are ripped away, sent soaring into the air then crashing back onto the earth. Every part of her body is screaming. White hot pain coursing through her veins. It takes every ounce of her strength to turn on her side to find Wally. Her vision is splattered with black dots increasing by the second until she blacks out. _

Complete silence fills the room when Sylvia finishes divulging her story. Dinah, who had been listening intently the whole time, was stunned. This poor girl, only eleven years of age, is haunted by trauma. Her mind has even taken something already dangerous and morphed it into something even more diabolical.

At first when she was contacted by The Flash to look into her file, Dinah wanted to refuse. She was never one to take on a protege, leaving that to the experts such as Green Arrow or Aquaman. However her mindset had slowly began to change. There was just something about Sylvia that intrigued her.

“Ms. Lance?” The strained voice of Sylvia breaks her away from her thoughts.

“Yes?”

“How am I supposed to keep hiding this from my mom and sisters? What if..” She pauses to rub at her eyes. “What if they end up thinking I’m just a freak?”

When Dinah sees the sheer helplessness on the eleven year old’s face, she makes up her mind. She would take Sylvia under her wing, nurture her. Help harness her powers and find a way to overcome the nightmares that plague her dreams. She would not force her to become a superhero, merely find ways for her to function daily without fear of slip ups. It would not be an easy feat but she had faith in the young girl. Then in the end if she chose to become a hero, Black Canary may just gain a sidekick.


	6. Not Just a Sidekick

**_Four years later_ **

_ “There have been reports of a hostage situation in downtown Chicago. We have reason to believe these are the same criminals that stole experimental drugs from S.T.A.R. Labs. Witnesses that fled the building claim there is a bomb on the premises. All traffic through the area has been blocked off by police barricades. Reports of Black Canary and our resident hero Crimson Crest arriving on the scene are flooding in. Rumors of Black Canary’s sidekick also making an appearance are still being speculated. Stay tuned for up-”  _ The news reporter is cut off as the video feed is shut down.

“Sidekick huh? After sticking to the shadows for so long I guess they wouldn’t remember my name anyway.” Hummingbird grumbles to herself. “Why did they have to pick today of all days? It’s like they knew we had plans later!” Her black boots perch carefully upon the cement ledge of the building’s rooftop. A small pebble kicks up from the action and falls off the roof. Hopefully nobody got hit by it.

“Focus, after today all of that changes. We’ll finish up here and be on our way.” Black Canary reminds her to calm down and deal with the task at hand. Although not beside her in person she can imagine the impatient fidgeting of her protege.

The woman moved stealthily through the building to avoid detection. Bypassing thugs with loaded guns by sticking to their blind spots. It was decided that Black Canary would be the one to locate and disable the bomb. Crimson Crest was tasked with locating the hostages and leading them to safety. HummingBird, as always, stuck to recon. She already mapped out the entire building ahead of time. Everything from it’s layout to how many criminals and hostages were inside. If she happened to see an opening to obtain the drugs then she was meant to take it. Otherwise her instructions were to remain on standby as backup for the other two.

“Yeah, you’re sure moving up in the ranks.” Crimson Crest comments quietly. He crept silently up the stairwell, his finger on the trigger of his gun.  “I better be careful or pretty soon you’ll outshine me.”

Hummingbird releases a small giggle. “It’s just a tour Crimson not direct invitation into the League. Baby steps remember?”  

“Well yeah but still a big deal. I may not be officially inducted in the League but you’ll finally have the same clearance as me. Aren’t you excited?”

“Full-fledged partners. I’m thrilled, honest. We are sort of in the middle of a hostage situation though. Not exactly a time to be celebrating.” HummingBird reminds. She rolls her eyes but then realizes he wouldn’t be able to see anyway.

Black Canary’s voice rings out through the communicator once more silencing the duo. “Enough chatter you two. HummingBird I need access to the basement. Give me the quickest route you can find.”

“On it.”

Concentrated brown eyes swiftly scan the holographic projection before her. The forest green domino mask she wore helped hone her focus. The display showcased the entire layout of an office complex. Each floor, room and individual was outlined. With every person color coded pertaining to their status. Green for hostages, Red for criminals and yellow for heroes. One of which was her mentor Black Canary, with the other being Crimson Crest. Even the drugs they were meant to retrieve were shaded in vivid pink. Their forces were spread thin for this mission. With various sub-zero villains all attacking cities across the map simultaneously it was up to them to succeed.

“There should be a ventilation shaft down the hall to your right. It might be a tight squeeze but it’s a straight shot to the basement.” HummingBird replies zooming in on the ground level and highlighting the air ducts on her map.

_ “ _ Roger, Crimson Crest have you made your way to the hostages yet?” A grunt follows Black Canary’s question as she rips the metal grate covering the vent off its hinges.

“Not yet, you sure they’re supposed to be on this floor? I haven’t seen a soul since I got here.” Crimson replies with his gun drawn. Loaded inside were non lethal rubber bullets but they still packed quite a punch. His eyes scanned the room searching for civilians.

Popping a jawbreaker into her mouth, HummingBird releases an almost inaudible scoff. “Are you implying that my recon was wrong? Any hostages that haven’t already fled the scene were corralled to the third floor. Keep going, they should be in the break room around the corner. Be mindful of the guards patrolling the area.”

“Oh please, we all know you’re the best there is when it comes to that sort of thing.” Crimson muses. He edged himself along the wall staying out of sight. His finger resting lightly on the trigger of his gun.

Down below she could hear the sirens of both police vehicles and medical personnel. Onlookers stood behind police barricades wanting to catch a glimpse of heroes in action. Normally she stayed out of sight acting solely as a reconnaissance expert. Not really being one that thrived in the limelight. Gunfire blares through the coms forcing her attention back to Crimson Crest’s condition. The hero had ended up finding himself in a firefight.

“Oh come on guys don’t be like that!” Crimson yelps ducking down behind a cement pillar. Bullets sunk into the concrete chipping away at the pillar bit by bit. His eyes widen at the sight of a machine gun being aimed in his direction. _“_ I could probably use a hand here!” He exclaims fumbling for his gun that he dropped while trying not to get riddled with bullets.

“I told you to be careful!” HummingBird cuts in before Black Canary could even relay an order. “BC keep heading towards your objective, I’ll assist Crimson Crest.”

Closing out her display with a tap to her mask she leaps off the building in a swan dive. Gasps of surprise come from the pedestrians below. The wind ripples past her cloak, the bottom end fanning out to resemble a bird’s tail-feathers. Her auburn hair barely remains contained underneath her hood. Flying into a wide arc she uses the added momentum to crash feet first into one of the third floor windows shattering the glass into pieces.

Instantly her eyes flicker from one gunman to the other. Each of them wearing strange bird-like masks. The masks were all white save for the blood red eyes. Her entrance draws their fire in her direction giving Crimson Crest room to breathe. Flitting out of the way of the bullets she pulls three feather-shaped knives from her belt. HummingBird throws them all at once aiming for the gunmen. The knives lodge inside the muzzle of their guns and when they go to fire the guns discharge. Each man gives out a yelp of pain dropping their weapons. Immediately she flies toward the man closest to her, following up with a swift punch to the jaw. He careens back, slumping against the wall.

Three consecutive bullets fly past her nailing another guy in the chest. Apparently he was trying to get the jump on her by approaching from behind. The force knocks him off his feet and crashing into a desk. It collapses from the impact leaving him unconscious on the floor. Crimson sends her a wink joining her side to help deal with the final criminal.

“Well look who showed up to get her hands dirty.” He smirks glancing in her direction.

“Yeah, just in time to save your sorry behind.” HummingBird counters wiping the smirk from his face. “Oh shoot!” Her eyes widen and she grabs Crimson by his midsection. She just barely manages to fly them both out the way of another hail of bullets. The machine gunner didn’t seem to care for their banter.

Releasing a grunt Crimson tucks himself behind a barely standing pillar. “Nice save there Flit.” He nods to HummingBird who is kneeling behind a desk nearby. Bullets flew all around them as they waited for the right moment to strike. Preferably when the man had to reload.

She shoots him a scowl. “I told you I hate that nickname.”

“Aw but I think it’ll really grow on you.” He swaps out his regular rounds for more high capacity ammo. They sure packed a mean punch, something he knew all too well after HummingBird got ahold of his gun and accidentally shot him. He was forced to wear a boot for three weeks afterwards. An incident they try not to dredge up. Otherwise known as the first and last time he let the teen toy around with his guns.

A clicking noise fills the air signalling the gunman was fresh out of bullets. Unclipping an egg-shaped device from her belt HummingBird presses the button and throws it into the air. It explodes releasing a cloud of purple gas right into the gunner’s face. He doubles over coughing, dropping his gun in the process. Seizing the chance Crimson leaps from his hiding spot shooting two bullets. One into the guy’s chest the other colliding with his face. A sickening crack fills the air as he crumples to the ground out cold.

Two more thugs come barreling into the room. Both with much larger builds than the rest and holding automatic rifles. They too had on bird masks but these were all black with gold accents. The duo certainly were becoming popular. Their actions no doubt grabbing the attention of most of the criminals in the building.

Crimson retrieves the second gun clipped to his thigh. “Looks like we found the heavy hitters. You get their guns, I’ll see if I can knock ‘em down a peg.”

“You got it.”

HummingBird flies full speed toward them removing the weapons from their bodies. She even makes sure to grab any knives hidden on their person. As soon as she’s clear Crimson Crest aims for their legs. He releases round after round trying to get the brutes to kneel. His bullets dig into their skin leaving behind large welts. One of the criminals begin to kneel while the other advances with clenched teeth. His muscles rippled beneath his skin.

“Whoa, what are they feeding you guys?!” Crimson Crest leaps out of the way of a fist flying toward him. It collides into the ground leaving a small crater behind.

“Incoming!”

HummingBird ducks back into the fray, tossing a ball filled with knockout gas at the brutes. She covers her face with her cloak as the air fills with white smoke. Due to Crimson wearing a helmet he was safe from the fumes. Two loud thuds resound through the room. As the fumes begin to slowly leave through the open window HummingBird lowers her cloak. The two gunmen were down for the count, their bodies sprawled across the floor. Both of them joining their buddies in dream land that were littered throughout the floor.

A whistle from Crimson draws HummingBird’s attention to him. “That stuff sure is potent, not police-grade that's for sure.” He comments nudging one of the brutes with his foot.

“Of course not, I make it myself. You’re looking at the head of the Chemistry club at my school.” She gloats much to his amusement.

“I never would have pegged you as a science nerd. You seem more like a bookworm.”

HummingBird shrugs. “Not many do, I’m not well known remember?” Her eyes sweep every inch of the area, one hand on her belt. Fingers brushing against the metal staff hooked to the back of it.

“Only because you chose to keep it that way.” Crimson counters but understood her position on the matter.

They all had aliases for a reason. To prevent their normal lives from becoming compromised by villains and criminals like these gunmen. HummingBird stuck to the shadows for that very reason. She’s never really one to reveal her presence on missions. Mainly just staying in a lookout position and guiding her respective team to the objective. Sometimes she would intervene if a mission was going south, to make sure everyone got out alive. Always keeping those she worked with at arms length with the exception of a select few. Today that would all change. Crimson didn’t know the reasoning behind it but he was proud of her. She had become one of his favorite heroes to work with.

Crimson Crest holsters his guns and makes his way over to the break room door. He wrenches it open startling those tied up inside. The office workers cowers in fear until they notice he isn’t one of their captors. Slowly they rise to their feet shuffling over to him. Although none of them can see it through his helmet he gives them a smile.

“Alright folks if you’ll follow us we’ll get you outta here as quick as we can.” He promises, cutting through their restraints with a knife he pulled off of one of the thugs. One by one they file out of the room crowding near the two heroes. Once all of them had filed out of the room he rejoins HummingBird’s side to plan their next move.

“Thank you both for coming to rescue us.” A woman with frizzy red hair walks up to them.

HummingBird gives her a curt nod. Crimson takes her hand gently into his own bringing it up to his helmet in a mock kiss. “We’re just doing our job miss.”

“Then can you finish your job by getting us the hell out of here?!” This time a plump bald man rounds on the duo. His face was angry, impatient even but his eyes held fear.

“Shut up so I can focus you ungrateful swine.”

The words were so quiet and unprofessional that Crimson almost wasn’t sure that they came from HummingBird. Then again he reminds himself that she is still a teenager. It was in their nature to act out. He has to turn away from the civilians to choke down his laughter. Quickly he composes himself by coughing into his hand. A hint of a smile still remains on his face. That little comment would definitely stay between them.

“What are our options here? Preferably your quickest route. We’ve got ten people here.”  

“The stairs seem like the most logical choice. If we manage to get them all down to the ground floor the authorities should be able to take things from there.” HummingBird informs Crimson Crest showing him what she was visualizing through her mask with the bracelet on her wrist. A holographic screen popped up from the accessory.

“Sounds like a plan.” His finger reaches up to press against the side of his helmet. “Hey Black Canary we’ve retrieved the hostages, rendezvousing with police forces now.”

“Good job you two, I managed to disable the bomb. There won’t be any fireworks today.” The blonde remarks stomping on the deactivated detonator with her boot. The metal bits shatter to pieces now just a bunch of useless parts. “I’ll meet you both on the ground floor.” She brushes off her hands and turns her back on the unconscious thugs she tied up.

“Wait, we might have to alter those plans.”

Brown eyes narrow at a sudden change in movement on the map. The tracker she planted earlier has been activated. The experimental drugs, which were supposed to be secured in a briefcase, were now on the move. Hummingbird was already making her way across the room to the broken window, her previous point of entry.

“Where are you going? The stairs are this way!” Crimson Crest calls out after her while guiding the most likely emotionally and mentally scarred people from the room.

“Talk to me little bird, what are you seeing?” Black Canary questions taking the basement stairs two at a time. Leaving the room she motions to the police forces gathered outside on the street. Cautiously they begin to mobilize scattering across the ground floor and guarding every available entry/exit point. .

  
“Someone is attempting to use the hostages as a distraction in order to flee out the back with the briefcase.” HummingBird relays hovering up off the floor. “If those drugs hit the streets the results could be catastrophic. Basically we can kiss Chicago goodbye.” 

Her eyes followed the moving silhouettes with urgency. The representative for S.T.A.R. Labs hadn’t elaborated on what exactly the drugs were being developed for. In fact, the only information they really had to go on was that if dropped into the wrong hands they could be left with a city-wide epidemic on their hands.

Crimson Crest could be heard cocking his gun through the communicator. “Oh hell no. I’m not about to let some freaks in bird masks unleash experimental substances into my city.” He kept his voice low as to not cause an uproar among the civilians.

“Black Canary, requesting permission to intercept and retrieve the stolen medicine.” HummingBird cuts in. She was itching to proceed but needed to check in with her mentor first.

“Granted, make it quick or we’ll be at risk of being late to the hall.” Black Canary reminds her of the meeting they are meant to attend today. “Crimson you and I will ensure the safety of the civilians.”

“Yes ma’am.” Crimson Crest answers back. He kicks open the door to the stairwell casing the area for any bird masked criminals. “HummingBird, kick his ass for me.”

“The two of us being late? That’s unheard of.”  HummingBird chuckles and grabs another knife from her belt. “You got it Crimson, I’ll meet up with you both after the target is secure.”

“Another thing,” Her mentor’s voice cuts back in. “You are not permitted, under any circumstances, to open that case. Am I understood?”

The teenager pauses in her pursuit. Did Black Canary really believe she would open a case of experimental drugs out of blatant curiosity? Possibly, but there was an electronic lock on it for crying out loud. Besides, disobeying meant she’d have the League watching her every move and she quite liked her freedom. Well as much freedom as a fifteen-year old superhero was allowed.

“Loud and clear.”

Exiting out of the window the auburn-haired girl circles around the building. She blocks out all the outside noise, searching with her eyes. Stumbling down the stairs of the fire escape was her target. He too wore a bird mask on his face. The details painted in gold and blue. Clutched in one of his hands was a silver briefcase. The medication she was meant to retrieve. Flying toward the man she lands on the railing directly above him.

“Whoops sorry but I’m gonna have to take that off your hands.” She grins, swinging down to block his path. Just behind her was the ladder leading down into the alley below.

“I’ll show you to mess with me punk!” He yells reaching for the gun he had stashed in his jacket pocket. Grabbing it from his hidden pocket her opens fire on the girl.

A frustrated sound escapes from her lips. “What is it with you people and guns?!” Dodging bullet after bullet she begins to feel sluggish. Her body was running low on energy. Throwing the knife in her hand it lodges itself into the guy’s shoulder. He unleashes a howl, firing rapid bullets in all directions. One of them manages to graze HummingBird’s arm.

_ Ugh, nice job dodging that one.  _ She thinks bitterly releasing a hiss. Clutching her arm she feels the warm liquid seep into the fabric of her glove. Her eyes narrowed into slits glaring at the thug in front of her. Ripping the mask from his face, HummingBird ‘accidentally’ kicks him in the teeth. Secretly hoping that she knocked a few of them out. The thug stumbles, dropping his now empty gun into the dumpster below. 

Blood pooled in the man’s mouth which he spits onto the ground. Along with it came one bloodstained tooth. He growls at the teen brandishing a knife he pulled from his belt. The jagged blade had a menacing sheen to it.

“You’re a persistent one aren’t you? Just how long do you think you can last?” A sneer is directed at HummingBird.

“Long enough to see your face when I beat your ass.” She taunts sliding into a defensive stance.

The unmasked man’s blade swings wildly at the girl, hacking and slashing at her body. He manages to cut part of her cloak but thankfully misses her body. Gritting her teeth the girl dodges his maneuvers, her hand reaching behind her to retrieve her bo-staff. Keeping the weapon in its compacted form she swings to block his knife. The two collide, with HummingBird struggling against the man’s strength.

Taking one hand off her staff she reaches for her utility belt. Wincing at the strain on her arm she slips one of her feather-shaped knives into her palm and chucks it into the man’s right thigh.

“Ack!” He stumbles, breaking away from her to press a hand to his leg. Swinging her bo-staff at the man’s hand she forces him to drop the knife. Sliding her foot across the metal platform she knocks it off the side.

During her training with Black Canary she was required to learn how to deal with people bigger, tougher and faster than herself. This man was no exception. All those hours she sunk in over the years were finally paying off. It’s what kept her alive in situations like this.

Noticing he was now unarmed the thug swings the case at her instead. HummingBird raises her uninjured arm to block the attack. She slips her body underneath the railing to avoid falling through the opening in the floor. Twisting her body around she leaps back onto the scaffolding. As the man moves in front of her to take another swing she ducks. Her leg sweeps his out from under him knocking him over the rail and onto the pavement down below. Not too high of a fall to kill him but high enough to cause a few injuries.

Catching the case in her hands HummingBird flies down to the ground. Unclipping a set of handcuffs from her belt she cuffs him to the dumpster nearby. A string of curses follows after her as she retrieves the mask from the fire escape. Clipping it to the back of her belt beside her bo-staff she looks down at the man.

“This setback will not stop us.” His bloodshot eyes held hatred as they gazed up at her. “Your heroism is just a mere facade. None of you know of the real danger. If you did you wouldn’t of stopped us from accomplishing our goal.”

HummingBird narrows her eyes at this. Didn’t the news say they were just a band of criminals? So why did this lunatic hint at something more? Maybe this ran deeper than they all initially thought. Kneeling down she grabs the man by his collar.

“If you tell me who you’re working for then maybe I can convince the police to cut you a deal.”

Instead of a verbal response the man spits in her face. His spit mixed with blood stuck to her skin. Reeling back she slams her fist into his nose. A metal clang echoes through the alley when the back of his head hits the dumpster. His chin slumps to rest against his chest, a clear sign he was knocked out.

“I took that as a no.” Disgusted, HummingBird wipes her face clean with the outer part of her cape. Black Canary always taught her not to use excessive violence unless absolutely necessary. This was in fact, one of those occasions where it was indeed necessary.

With the briefcase tucked safely beneath her arm the young hero flies out of the alley. Keeping to the shadows to avoid too much publicity she heads toward the rendezvous point. Descending closer to the ground the auburn-haired girl spies Crimson Crest and Black Canary talking in a back alley. Both of their bikes were parked by a dumpster nearby. Crimson waves a hand in greeting as HummingBird tosses the case over to Black Canary.

“Mission success! I owe you one.” Crimson congratulates her. She couldn’t see due to his helmet but HummingBird was certain he had some form of smile on his face.  

“Case is secured and the thug that took it is chained up for the police.” She informs while hovering beside them. Slipping a hand into one of the many pockets of her belt she pulls out a lollipop. Stuffing the wrapper in her pocket she savors the sugary taste on her tongue. Feeling generous she tosses one to Crimson as well. Her way of telling him ‘good job.’

“Good work, both of you. I’ll make sure this gets back to where it belongs.” Black Canary praises and grabs ahold of the case’s handle.

“I wish I could go with you guys to the Hall but my other job requires my attention. Gotta pay rent so I can’t afford to get canned. See ya!” Crimson Crest waves heading to his bike parked nearby. The metallic obsidian coating contrasted with the flaming red phoenix painted across the body. It roars to life after he climbs on and the hero tears onto the street out of sight.

“It’s kind of hard to believe sometimes that he’s three years my senior.” Hummingbird comments glancing over to her mentor. He may have a few years experience on her in the field but she had him beat when it came to the hours she’s sunk into investigations. Crimson was more of the hands on type while up until now HummingBird wasn’t one to get her hands dirty unless necessary.

Black Canary held her arm out to stop the teenager from proceeding forward. “You should of told me you were injured. You’re my responsibility remember?” Following the woman’s gaze she looks at the tear in the sleeve of her costume. Blood coated the fabric causing it to stick on her skin.

Landing softly on the pavement HummingBird attempts to act nonchalant. “It only grazed me and doesn’t hurt that much.” She’s met with a stern look from her instructor. “Okay, fine but can we patch it quick? I still have enough time to beat KF and stop for ice cream on the way.” Reaching into her belt she pulls out a roll of gauze and some antiseptic passing it over to Black Canary.

“Be patient, I know you’re excited but think of how your friend would react if you arrived there without properly treating your injury.”

“I know, I’m sorry. You’re right.”

When the blonde woman adds antiseptic to the wound HummingBird breaks the lollipop in her mouth with her teeth. She could see a faint smirk on the woman’s lips showing she pressed down harder than necessary on purpose. Her actions are a little gentler when wrapping the gauze around her arm. She makes sure it’s snug then tears it, tucking the excess under so it stays in place. As HummingBird places the leftover items back into her belt Black Canary goes over to her own bike.

Picking up her helmet she turns back to her protege. “You want a lift to the nearest Zeta-Tube or are you alright to fly there?”

Finishing up her lollipop, HummingBird’s feet leave the ground. She doesn’t immediately fall back to the ground and takes it as a good sign. “I should be alright to fly, meet you there?”

“As always, be safe.” With those parting words Black Canary starts her engine and peels off into the street.

HummingBird departs as well, soaring high into the air and in the direction of the city’s closest Zeta-Tube. She’d pop into the old phone booth and transport to D.C. where she’ll hopefully find an ice cream vendor along the way. She couldn’t wait to meet the other sidekicks. Well, those that she didn’t know already.


	7. Mission Jitters

Upon arriving at the Hall of Justice, HummingBird meets back up with her instructor. Standing beside the blonde woman was Batman, Green Arrow and Aquaman. The three younger males beside them were, who she assumed, their proteges. Flying lower to the ground she comes to a hover. Her feet just inches from the pavement.

Black Canary, who was previously conversing with Green Arrow, shifts the topic of conversation onto her. “For those of you who do not know, this is HummingBird. She is being gifted the same privileges your mentors are choosing to bestow upon you.” Her hand gestures for the girl to land in order to properly greet everyone.

Green Arrow offers the girl a smile. “I see you still have a sweet tooth.” He comments nodding at the ice cream cone clutched in her hand.

HummingBird bashfully looks away from the man. “Ah, I apologize for being so unprofessional. Our mission earlier left my tank running on empty.”

“I hope that we can continue to rely on you in the future to come.” Batman greets her in his own way.

“Of course sir.”

Aquaman releases a chuckle. “I’m sure what he means to say is welcome.” He turns slightly to the teen standing beside him and whispers into his ear.

The boy with mocha skin, blonde hair and gills stepped forward offering her his hand. “I’m afraid we haven’t had the pleasure of meeting. I am Aqualad.” When HummingBird shakes his hand she notices webbing around the fingers. On his back were two strange silver handles. Possibly part of the weapons he utilizes while in combat.

“So you’re the girl behind the com. Nice to finally meet you, I’m Robin.” A boy with dark hair wearing a domino mask much like her own holds out a gloved hand.

HummingBird proceeds to study him for a moment. Her eyes quickly analyzing his appearance. His costume consisted of a Red vest, black leggings, boots, shirt and gloves. A black cape lined in yellow on the inside was fastened over his shoulders. There was a golden utility belt fastened around his waist and a stylized ‘R’ on the left side of his chest.

She had worked recon for a Robin once before. On a mission she was assigned to in Gotham. A special request from Batman. They hadn’t met in person, only spoke through communicators but she remembered Robin being quite the charmer despite his young age. He was able to follow her instructions to the letter. Even the most outrageous sounding feat he accomplished with ease due to his amazing acrobatic abilities. HummingBird would be fibbing if she said she didn’t save the video feed and practice a few of his moves herself. It was nice to finally meet him in the flesh.

“Uhh you okay?” Snapping out of her thoughts HummingBird flashes Robin a smile and shakes his hand.

“Sorry, I was just recalling our mission together. You’re quite the acrobat.” She praises. “Not many can pull off the maneuvers I ask of them on a whim. I always have to find alternative methods.”

“Let’s just say I’ve had a lot of practice.” There was an underlying meaning behind Robin’s words that left her puzzled.

Her gaze then shifts onto the last teen. He was older than her by three years. Red hair could be seen tucked underneath his cap adorned with a red feather. The all red costume he wore differed greatly from his mentor’s green attire. His hands were covered by yellow gloves, the same color as his boots and hat. A bow and quiver full of arrows was slung over his shoulder.

“Speedy.” She greets with a nod of her head. Due to Black Canary’s involvement with Green Arrow the two had met a few times over the years. Even worked together on a few missions under the guidance of their mentors. They got along fairly well but wouldn’t exactly be called best friends.

“HummingBird.” Speedy greets returning her nod with one of his own. “Sticking to the background get too boring for you?” He chides with a slight smirk.

Having grown accustomed to his brash attitude and teasing she rolls her eyes beneath her mask. “What, are you going to miss this little bird chirping in your ear?” She muses flying up to flick the feather on his hat. Speedy grumbles swatting at her like a bug and nearly knocking her ice cream out of her hand. Quickly she reels back not wanting to drop her sugary treat.

The auburn-haired girl returns to Black Canary’s side flashing a polite smile at Batman, Aquaman and Green Arrow. All jokes aside they were a bit intimidating to see in person. The only older heroes she had grown somewhat close to were The Flash, Crimson Crest and Black Canary.

She shifts her gaze back to the teens. A soft smile tugging at her lips. “It’s nice to finally put faces to names. I’ve heard stories about you from KF.” Her comment causes each of the sidekicks to share a look of confusion.

“You know of Kid Flash?” Aqualad questions unable to sate his curiosity. He was after all a mutual friend to them.

“Speaking of KF, shouldn’t we of waited for him before doing introductions?” Robin questions looking over at Batman.

The stoic man looks down at him with the ghost of a smile. “There’s no need to worry about that.” A rush of wind blows past them signaling the last arrivals of their group. HummingBird had to hold onto her hood so it doesn’t blow off.

“Please tell me I beat her here!” Kid Flash exclaims glancing around at the group. When he doesn’t immediately see HummingBird he begins to grin. For once he might of actually beat her to a location. The two had a habit of competing to see which of them could reach their destinations the fastest. So far HummingBird was in the lead but only because the races aren’t strictly confined to the ground.

HummingBird clears her throat drawing his green eyes onto her. She gives him a grin accompanied by a wave with her hand that wasn’t holding her ice cream. “Sorry, not this time slowpoke.”

“You have got to be kidding me.” He groans taking his head into his hands. “How did you finish so fast? Wait... is that ice cream?” His gaze lifts up to the mostly eaten cone in her hand. “Now you’re just mocking me HB.”

“We’re women KF, we always get the job done with time to spare.” Hummingbird comments licking the vanilla treat. On her way to the Hall of Justice she made a pit stop to refuel after giving Crimson Crest her last lollipop. She hovered over to Kid flash offering him the rest of her ice cream. “You can have the rest if you want.”

Kid flash grumbles to himself but accepts the cone from her hand. “It’s not my fault we’re late. I mean who counted on four supervillains with sub zero abilities all attacking cities at the same time on the same day?”

Robin nudges Aqualad with his elbow. “Sure seems like those two are cozy huh? I wonder why Kid’s never mentioned her before.”

Aqualad gives the younger teen his attention. “That may be the very same reason as to why none of us know much about her. She must of asked him to keep their relationship between them. As to not risk unwanted information from getting passed around. You two seem to have that in common.”

The group of instructors and their sidekicks begin to make their way to the front of the hall. All around them people snapped photos. HummingBird found herself tugging her hood on further not used to the sudden attention. This did not go unnoticed by Black Canary who placed a reassuring hand on her back. Up ahead civilians loitered around. Some came with tour groups to see the facility while others were a part of Press. All hoping to snag pictures of their world’s heroes. This was a momentous occasion for all those involved. One they all have been looking forward to for a while.

HummingBird drops to the ground falling into step beside Kid Flash and Robin. “You know, I would of taken ice villains over a bomb threat and hostage situation. Sure Black Canary, Crimson Crest and I wrapped it up without casualties but the brutes always insist on bringing the heavy artillery.” She sighs stretching her arms above her head. A wince escapes her at the strain she puts on her right arm.

Robin’s eyes catch sight of the white bandage partially concealed by her cloak. “Looks to me like they gave you a hard time.”

Following his words Kid Flash’s eyes flicker immediately to the injury. They may be in costume but she was still his best friend. “What happened?” He frowns glancing over at her mask covered eyes.

“Got nicked by a stray bullet, Black Canary patched me up before I arrived here.” She shrugs off his concern instead focusing her eyes on the building before them. “Wow...I never thought I’d see this place in person.”

Standing proudly before them in all its glory was the Hall of Justice. The headquarters of the Justice League. The front of the building was in the shape of an arch with two large columns running through the center signifying the entrance. Rounded windows formed a dome-shape that directly connected to the massive staircase out front. At the foot of the stairs in the middle of the courtyard was a fountain. In the center of a cement star were gold spires similar to mountain peaks.

Kid Flash shifts his gaze onto the building as well as they ascend the stairs. “No kidding, I’m a little overwhelmed.” He admits with a slight chuckle.

“You’re overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed. Why isn’t anyone ever just whelmed?” Robin states as they file into the building. Camera flashes follow after them before being cut off by the sliding doors. “Oh, I guess that’s why.” He utters in awe.

The group comes to a stop in the lobby. Standing proudly before them were bronze statues of the original seven Leaguers. They were just as imposing made out of metal as in person.The group of teens are then subjected to a tour of the facility. Beginning in the Lobby they pass through the Observation deck looking over the library. That would be the final destination on their tour.

Along the way Hummingbird got to witness firsthand just how close the other four were to one another. Honestly it made her a little jealous. Sure, her and Kid Flash were good friends but she couldn't help but wonder about all the bonds she missed out on over the years. The way they could bicker and banter but still have carefree smiles. It was...refreshing. A nice change from what she's used to while working alongside Black Canary. Normally it would just be her cracking a joke or two followed by her mentor telling her to focus. Maybe that’s why she liked working with Crimson Crest so much? At least he knew how to take a joke.

Hummingbird found herself watching the boys' reactions instead of looking around herself. It was a habit of her to analyze others habits and behaviors. Kid Flash rushed around in each room attempting to look at and touch everything. He even managed to sneak some food out of the galley. Of course she did the same but much more discreetly.  
  
Robin wasn't too far behind his friend. It was easy to see why he and Kid Flash got along so well. Their personalities had their similarities. Both a bit immature but that was to be expected given their ages. Although seemingly kidding around she knew he was still drinking in the sights. He most likely did his own research before coming here given the facts he would spout out to the others. Honestly, you had to be living under a rock to not know about the Hall of Justice. Suddenly the teen pulls Kid Flash aside most likely to talk in private.

"So KF, what can you tell me about HummingBird?" Robin asks, walking beside the yellow speedster. "You two are friends right? Maybe even something more?" He chides playfully nudging him with his elbow. 

  
Kid Flash gives him a playful shove in return. "We're strictly best friends Rob." The betrayed look on the boy's face causes him to chuckle. "She's my best girl friend I mean. You're still my best pal."  
  
They share a fist bump, each sporting cheesy grins. "I better be."  
  
Robin's eyes flicker over to the auburn-haired girl. She was talking animatedly to Black Canary. The blonde woman simply nodded her head to show she was listening. It was kind of surprising to see the normally stern woman with such an easygoing sidekick. He wondered if her demeanor changed while on missions or in combat. Maybe this was just a facade? Very little was known about her after all. As if sensing his eyes on her the girl flashes him a smile which he politely returns.  
  
"We've been through a lot together on and off the job." Kid Flash's statement draws his attention back to the redhead. A soft smile formed on his lips.

"It's funny, in the beginning she never wanted to become a superhero. Just wasn't her thing I guess. But not once did she ever try to convince me to quit. Always being the supportive friend in the background. So seeing her stepping into the spotlight is a happy surprise." 

  
_So I was right in assuming they were friends outside of the hero business._ Robin snickers beside him. "I wanted to know about her abilities you sap. You sure you're not crushing on her?"

If Kid Flash wouldn’t spill the beans then he’d have to do some research of his own. Without Batman’s knowledge of course. The man had told him once before that there was little known about the girl for a reason. To keep her hero life and civilian life separate. A way to protect those closely involved with her, much like what he does. Yet he couldn’t push down the detective in him that yearned to know more. It wasn’t everyday a girl that very few knew got the same privileges the well known sidekicks such as himself.  

  
"No way dude we’re strictly friends that’s all." Wally's nose scrunches up at the thought. _There was just no way Sylvia is anything more. Right? Nah._ He winds an arm around Robin's shoulders. "Why the sudden questions huh? You interested in her?"  
  
“Sounds like you’re trying to convince yourself more than me.” Robin places his hand over KF's face to push him away. "Not a chance, I barely know her."

“Good, it’d be weird if my two best friends ended up together. I’d start feeling like a third wheel.”

“Yeah.” Robin mutters to himself. “Definitely.” 

  
"You're doing it again." A voice comes from behind HummingBird. Instantly she knows it’s her mentor Black Canary. She turns around to face the woman.  
  
"Ah, don't get me wrong I am paying attention to the tour. It's just been a while since I've been around others beside KF that are my age. Working recon always paired me up with older heroes." She smiles sheepishly knowing she was caught staring.  
  
An amused chuckle passes through the woman's lips. "I understand. Maybe you should try talking to them more instead of just observing."

“I’ll have plenty of time to do that later. Just kind of taking things one step at a time.” She tells the woman then goes back to looking around.

Aqualad seemed to compose himself better than his two rambunctious friends. His posture was calm and collected but once you took a look at his face you could see the wonder in his eyes. He asked Aquaman questions pertaining to the facility. How it's run, who was permitted inside, etc.  
  
It was Speedy that left HummingBird puzzled. She would of thought that after all his hard work he would be happy to be here. Yet, with every room they passed through his eyebrows grew more and more furrowed. There was a hidden frustration within him that she would of missed if not looking right at him.  
  
"Stop trying to analyze me." Speedy snaps catching her gaze.  
  
The auburn-haired girl flinches uttering an apology. She hadn't meant to come off as rude. Slipping away from him she sidles up next to Aqualad. His presence seemed to be more welcoming. The excitement she felt had since worn off. Now she just wanted the tour to end. That is, until they finally enter the library.

Wide eyes gazed up at all the books lining the walls. She could only imagine what untold knowledge was written on the pages. Just the sheer amount of different languages alone must be some feat. One that she couldn’t wait to conquer. Instantly the teen hurries over to the nearest bookshelf while Aqualad, Robin and Kid Flash plop down in chairs. Speedy stood near them with his hands on his hips.

Standing in front of the giant computer is Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter. Batman, Aquaman, Green Arrow and The Flash soon join them. Batman mentions wanting to have a short debrief in regards to the four ice villains attacking on the same day. He also wanted to hear from Black Canary in regards to the hostage situation they handled earlier. After assuring the teens that they wouldn’t be long the identity scanner for entering the back room scans them all individually. As the doors slide open Speedy speaks up.

“That’s it?” His angered voice causes the heroes to look back at him. “You promised us a real look inside. Not some glorified backstage pass.”

“It’s the first step. You’ve been granted access few others get.” Aquaman calmly replies.

“Oh really?” Speedy gestures at the observation deck above them. The room was full of onlookers. A few even snapping pictures. “Who cares what side of the glass we’re on?”

Green Arrow steps forward to address his partner. “Roy, you need to be patient.” He tries to reason.

“What I need is respect.” He turns on his heel to face the others. “They’re treating us like kids. Worse, like sidekicks. We deserve better than this.”

HummingBird ceased her reading to look over at the boys. The three of them glance at her, then one another before silently looking back at Speedy. Their silence only seemed to spur his anger at the situation.

“You’re kidding right? Today was supposed to be the day! Step one in becoming full-fledged members of the league!” He exclaims.

“Well yeah, but we thought step one was taking a tour of HQ.” Kid Flash points out with a small shrug.

HummingBird nods her head. “Baby steps toward being inducted into the League, right?” Her nonchalant attitude didn’t seem to appease Speedy.

“Except the Hall isn’t even the League’s real HQ.” Looks of shock appear not only on the teens’ faces but a few of the League members as well. “I bet they never told you it’s just a false front for tourists and a pit stop for catching Zeta-Beams to the real thing. An orbiting satellite called the Watchtower.” He gesture slightly to the ceiling with his hands.

Batman looks disapprovingly at Green Arrow. The hooded hero turns around to address the burning gaze on the back of his head. “I know, I know but I thought this time we could make an exception?” He’s greeted with narrowing eyes causing a frown to form on his face. “Or not.”

Black Canary releases an exasperated sigh at Green Arrow’s slip-up. “Honestly, is there anything you haven’t blabbed to the boy?” She shoots him a pointed look.

Aquaman steps beside Green Arrow to try and diffuse the situation. His eyes settle on Speedy. “You’re not helping your cause here son, stand down or-”

“Or what you’ll send me to my room?” Speedy snaps at the man. “I’m not your son! I’m not even his.” He shoots a glare over at Green Arrow. “I thought I was his partner but not anymore.” Lifting the cap from his head he throws it to the ground.

The action stuns Kid Flash, Robin and Aqualad. None of them believing he would just up and resign like this. The book in HummingBird’s hands falls to the floor making a soft thud on the carpet. She knew he had a temper but never thought he’d go to the extent of talking back to the League members and give up his spot by Green Arrow’s side.

As Speedy storms out of the room he takes one last stab at the other sidekicks. “I guess they were right about you four, you’re not ready.” With those final words he leaves the room, metal doors sliding closed behind him.

“I get that he’s upset but taking a jab at us? That’s just cold.” HummingBird earns a glare from Black Canary who stood across the room. “Right, shutting up now sorry.” She cowers, hiding most of her face in her hood.

Before another word can be uttered a transmission comes through on the large monitor. Superman appears on the screen informing the other member of a fire at Project Cadmus. Batman comments on how he had his suspicions about the facility seeing this as an opportunity to investigate. Another transmission cuts in, this one from Zatara who was also a member of the League. He requested full support of the League in order to stop Wotan. The dark sorcerer was attempting to use and amulet to blot out the sun.

“Superman can the local emergency services handle the fire at Cadmus?” Batman questions looking at the feed displaying his image.

“They are already enroute as we speak. The fire is not major and should be put out in no time.” Superman informs.

“Good, we’ll contact all forces and send them to assist Zatara.” Batman finalizes. Both video feeds close on the monitor leaving behind a blank screen. As the mentors make their way to the Zeta-Tube HummingBird chimes in.

“The four of us could go scope out Cadmus. Help them evacuate any civilians and put out the fire.” She offers. The boys all offering their own form of agreeance. Only for her to be instantly shot down by Black Canary.

“Absolutely not. You four will remain here and wait for us to return. If I find out that you disobeyed me there will be consequences. This is for your own safety.” Her mentor reminds giving the young girl one of her famous no nonsense faces.

Similar words from the other three mentors are directed toward their proteges. Claiming that the teens be the first ones they call when their ready. The ‘Justice League Members Only’ door slides shut after their departure leaving the four teens alone.

*****

After traversing through the Zeta-Tube Batman pulls Black Canary aside allowing the rest of the team to proceed without them. “Can you guarantee me that there were not any casualties in regards to the hostage situation today?”

“Yes, all of the criminals were apprehended with nonlethal practices. The hostages were rattled, some injured but no one was found deceased.” The blonde explains recalling the outcome. “I returned the case of experimental drugs safely to S.T.A.R. Labs myself.”

Her words seemed to trouble Batman. The vigilante activates his gauntlet pulling up a holographic screen. He types on the keypad for a moment then pulls up a video.

“If that is the case then why did the police find this man dead in the back alley where HummingBird was last seen?”

Black Canary’s eyes widen at the video feed. A news reporter that covered the story was on the screen. Beside her was an image of a man with the name ‘Miguel Flores’ underneath. The name of the deceased most likely. “I am not sure what it is you think you are implying but my little bird does not kill. She knows how we operate. There is a very strict no killing rule.”

“If you are so certain then we may have a bigger problem on our hands.”

“Meaning what exactly?” Black Canary wasn’t liking where this conversation was heading. Her fist clenched at her side.

Batman’s eyes narrow into small slits. “The public does not know her as well as you do. For all they know she could of committed the crime and will seek justice. If her name is not cleared soon the League will be forced to apprehend her.”

“I’ll question her myself. If anyone is to detain her it will be me. Now let us go assist the others in stopping Wotan.” Brushing her blonde hair over her shoulder Black Canary strides after her comrades. There was a seed of doubt planted in the back of her mind she just couldn’t shake. Just what transpired in that back alley?

*****

Kid Flash scoffs, throwing his hands in the air. “When we’re ready? How are we ever supposed to be ready when they keep treating us like...like sidekicks!” He fumes pacing the floor in front of Aqualad.

“My mentor, my King. I thought he trusted me.” Aqualad utters his eyes turning downcast. He looked up to Aquaman for many reasons only for him to keep secrets. What else could he and the League be hiding?

The yellow speedster turns back to his friend. “Trust? They don’t even trust us with the basics! They’ve got a secret HQ _in space._ ” He enunciated his last two words while gesturing with his hands.

“What else aren’t they telling us?” Aqualad frowns.

Robin glances to the side releasing a soft sigh. “I have a better question. Why didn’t we leave with Speedy?” His question is greeted by the crestfallen faces of his friends. Each of them housed some form of betrayal in regards to their mentors. They each fought side by side with them for years, through the highs and lows only to find out that they did not truly have their undivided trust.  

“Then let’s find out what Project Cadmus really is.” HummingBird’s voice speaks softly from behind them. They almost forgot she was still in the room after how unusually quiet she became. Three sets of eyes land on her, watching as she approaches the main computer. Her fingers type away at the keys in an attempt to access some files.

“ _Access Denied.”_ A robotic voice blares from the speakers as bright red letters flash upon the screen.

“They’ve got a state of the art encrypted lock on the system.” HummingBird groans slamming her palms down on the keypad. Sure she knew how to hack but this was so advanced it would take her a while. She would be wasting time that they really didn’t have.

Robin sidles up beside her and takes over. “Heh, Just leave that to me. I’ll get you access in no time.” He informs while nudging her out of the way.

Stepping off to the side she leaves the task to Robin. Her eyes watch his movements as the screen changes, filling up with generated codes. His speed was impeccable, a rival to her own. An impressed whistle leaves her lips.

“I wonder if he teaches lessons.” Her comment was said more so to herself but brings forth a laugh from Robin.

“Nah, but I can be your personal tutor.” The wink he sends her way causes the girl to look away in embarrassment. A faint blush coated his own cheeks as his attention returns to the monitor.

“Whoa, how are you doing that?” Kid Flash questions. He chose to ignore the little awkward exchange that just transpired. For both his and their own benefit.

A chuckle escapes Robin’s lips as he continues to type. “It’s the same system as the Batcave.” He presses one final button and the screen changes from red to green. A video file pops up on the screen. It displayed the exterior of the building which seemed like a research lab.

HummingBird’s eyes scan quickly across the screen. “There isn’t much here, just says it’s a Genetics Lab here in D.C.” She relays turning to the boys.

A smile makes its way onto Robin’s lips. He had a sudden idea. “If Batman’s suspicious then maybe we should investigate.”

“Solve the case before they do, it would be poetic justice.” Aqualad smiles to himself. Then another thought comes to mind dampening his mood a bit. “They ordered us to stay put.”

“From the blotting out the sun mission not this.” Robin protests.

Kid Flash grew excited. He slung an arm around Robin’s shoulders. “Are you going to Cadmus? Cause if you are then I’m definitely going.” Of course he would go. It wasn’t like he would leave one of his good friends hanging. They both eagerly turn to Aqualad.

“So just like that we’re a team on a mission?” He inquires glancing between the two of them.

“I sure hope you boys aren’t forgetting about me.”

The sound of keys clicking beside them draws their attention back to HummingBird. There was a wire stretching from the bracelet on her arm to the computer. A bar began to fill across the screen as she downloaded data. Once it is complete she disconnects and turns to face them. Touching the small button on the side of her mask she interfaces with the new information stored on her wrist.

“Oh no you’re not coming with us.” Kid Flash forms an ‘X’ with his arms.

HummingBird’s eyes narrowed into slits. “Look, I get that you three have been best pals for years. You barely know me but two of you have worked with me before, seen what I can do. Hell, not even a few hours ago I was going toe to toe with criminals!” She exclaims throwing her hands in the air.

“We have no doubt in your abilities.” Aqualad reassures. “I for one would welcome your company.”

“Yeah, and what better way to get to know you than to go on a mission together?” Robin agrees. His words cause HummingBird to give him a small smile. “I’m surprised you’re against it KF, seeing how close you two are.” He comments nodding his head at the yellow speedster.

“Guys come on. That’s not the reason at all!”

“If you say because this is a boys only team I will throw you off the tallest skyscraper in D.C.” HummingBird threatens, cracking her knuckles for emphasis.

“What? No! I just- ugh.” Kid Flash suddenly walks up to her and grips gently onto her arm. He glances back at Robin and Aqualad. “Give us a minute, we’ll meet you guys outside.”

“Oh, is this a secret identity thing? Alright just don’t take too long.” Robin gives them a strange look and departs with Aqualad. Once the doors close behind them Kid Flash sets his eyes on HummingBird.  

The auburn-haired girl frowns looking at him with concern. “Is something wrong? You’re acting a bit off.”

“I should be asking you that.” He sighs running a hand through his fiery locks. “I mean I know you’re not a big fan of fire so...”

“I’ve gotten over it. Mostly.” She sighs rubbing a hand down her arm. “We’ll have Aqualad with us, he’ll handle the flames. We’ll be fine. _I’ll_ be fine.” A small smile is flashed to him for some added reassurance. His concern for her was sweet but she didn’t want to be babied. If she was going to play in the big leagues she couldn’t let fears stop her. There was no way she was going to drag the team down.

Reluctantly he relinquished his hold on her arm. “Fine, but if it becomes too much you get out of there got it? Promise me Vi.” He let her nickname slip. It was unusual to hear such a stern tone from him. She wasn’t too sure she liked it either.

“I promise Walls. I’ll race ya to Cadmus.” She taunts, hovering off the ground.

Wally gets into a running position beside her. “You’re on.”

“3.”

“2.”

“1.”

“Go!” They simultaneously shout taking off at breathtaking speeds. Dashing out of the Hall of Justice with ease the duo end up bypassing Aqualad and Robin much to their bewilderment. Kid Flash ran along the ground and HummingBird became a blur in the sky. Both of them head in the direction of Cadmus.

HummingBird feels the mask she confiscated from the thug knocking against her leg. Her original plan was to search for anything matching it’s description in the Justice League database. However the issue at Cadmus came up and she didn’t want them to leave without her. This took top priority after all. Her first unsupervised mission alongside a new team. Excited was just one word for the wave of emotions she was feeling.

“Do they really need to run ahead?” Aqualad releases a sigh getting on the bike behind Robin. He called for it ahead of time while the other two were still indoors. “So much for us being a team.”

Robin revs the engine with a laugh. “I’m totally digging their enthusiasm.” His bike tears off down the street following the directions that would lead them straight to Cadmus. If only they knew just what lied in store for them.


	8. The Secrets of Cadmus

A metallic clatter fills the air as the mechanic tosses the wrench he was using into the toolbox. A television plays softly in the background. The old beat up machine was stationed to the local news channel. Sliding out from under his bike the male gets to his feet. Peeling off his gloves he wanders over to the mini fridge in the garage. Popping the top of his favorite soda, Crimson Crest’s piercing seafoam eyes fall on the television. Choking on the liquid in shock he spits it out onto the concrete floor. On the screen was video footage of the office complex he had helped save hours ago. He scrambles for the remote turning the volume up to listen to the report. 

_ "Despite the heroes’ best efforts to prevent casualties one man was not so lucky. Miguel Flores, one of the criminals involved in the bomb threat, was found dead. Flores was cuffed to a dumpster near the building’s fire escape with his throat cut. There is speculation that Black Canary’s own sidekick did the dirty deed or perhaps it was an inside job from one of Flores’s fellow men.” _

“Dead? How can they just accuse HummingBird like that? She just helped save the city!” Crimson’s eyes widen at the accusation. His grip on his soda tightens resulting in the fizzy substance spilling out of the hole and all over his hand. Cursing he throws the crushed can away and wipes his hand clean with a towel.

Vaulting over the sofa in his garage he retrieves his phone from the table. He needed to get ahold of HummingBird. If by some chance she hadn’t seen the news reports then it was up to him to warn her. The police could peg her as a suspect in this investigation. Scrolling through his contacts he finds the one affectionately labeled ‘Flit.’

As he waits for the call to go through he began to pace the floor. “Come on baby bird answer me.” He mutters as the line just continues to ring. Suddenly the dial tone cuts out all together and he’s met with silence. “Not good. What have you gotten yourself into now?”

Crimson Crest frowns to himself gazing back at the television. He refused to believe the girl he’s come to know could be a murderer. It was obviously a setup. The question is, by who?

Setting his phone on the table he quickly changes out of his mechanic garb and into his hero costume. A tight fitting long sleeved charcoal shirt with a sewn in bullet-proof vest. On the chest was a bright reddish orange soaring phoenix. Over top he wore a black leather jacket, the same decal on his shirt was etched into the back. His work gloves were swapped out for more tactical wear. Dark cargo jeans tucked into black leather boots finished the look.

Walking past the beat up couch he attaches his gun holsters to his body. Putting on his helmet and pocketing his phone he makes his way to his ride. Releasing his motorcycle from the jack he hops on. Revving the engine he calls the last person he saw with the young girl. Black Canary immediately forwards his call to voicemail eliciting a noise of frustration.

“Fine, looks like I’ll have to go to her myself.” He grumbles. The hero only hoped that HummingBird could stay out of trouble until then. If he hurried he could make it to the Hall of Justice before the girl was due to return home.

*****

Lone footsteps squelched against the floor with each step. The walls, flooring and ceiling were all covered in sticky pink organic matter. Muttered curses escape the girl’s lips as she progresses. She began to regret tagging along with the other proteges. Even more so the fact that she didn’t think to place a tracker on any of them in the midst of running away. After putting out the fire and discovering what truly lies beneath Cadmus she became separated from the boys. These strange creatures called genomorphs attacked the group prompting them to flee. In the chaos she took a different route from Aqualad, Robin and Kid Flash. More genomorphs quickly cornered her allowing one to latch onto her back. Almost immediately her mind became overwhelmed causing her to pass out.

After waking up to find herself alone and strapped to an examination table she managed to free herself with a small pin hidden in the lining of her glove. The room she previously resided in was now up in smoke upon discovering they tried to harvest her DNA. If her assumptions were correct they would use it in experiments. This was a genetics lab after all. To make matters worse she hasn’t found a trace of the boys since escaping her restraints.

Her finger taps on the side of her domino mask attempting to correct the static filled feed coming across her eyes. Due to being so far underground her signal was fading in and out. Not only that but her sense of direction was all off. She couldn’t make heads or tails of this flesh maze. Even the map she downloaded didn’t help. It only showed the upper portion of the facility, not what lies below ground level. The only thing that she was certain of was the floor number she was on. Sublevel 42.

Giving up, HummingBird presses the small button on the side to cut the feed giving her a complete unrestricted view of the area around her. She would have to navigate as best as she could without it.

“I knew we should of done the buddy system. If we did then I wouldn’t be stuck down here alone while those three are up to who knows what.” She grumbles retrieving her bo-staff from her back. Pressing the small button at the base it extends to its full length. Her fingers gripped tightly onto the metal just itching to swing at something.

Footsteps approaching her location force her to hide. Not liking the idea of sinking into pink goo she shoots toward the ceiling. Her body wedged into a dark corner. Placing her back flat against the metal she holds her breath. Rounding the corner was a boy dressed in an all white bodysuit. On the chest was an all too familiar red ‘S.’

_ Superman?  _ Her brows furrow at the thought.  _ No, close but not quite he’s too young. A clone. _

Even from this angle she could see the startling resemblance. From the black hair and light blue eyes to the chiseled jaw and muscles. Her heart hammered in her chest as she sized him up. If her and her three teammates went up against him all at once they might stand a chance. She highly doubted she would be able to last long on her own. Heck, maybe she’ll luck out and he’ll be friendly.

The boy muttered to himself. Arguing to the point of sounding conflicted. Maybe he was mentally unstable? It wouldn’t be the first time she’s dealt with someone like that. Either it was a mental illness or the possibility of mind control. Judging by the way he was clutching his head she went with the latter.

Slowly she reaches her hand down to her utility belt.  _ If I can distract him with a sound emitter then maybe-  _ Her train of thought is halted as she barely manages to dodge a piece of metal debris thrown her way.

Glancing around she searches for a quick escape route but comes up short. The corridor they were in was tight, flying around would be difficult but not impossible. If she could distract him long enough maybe she could make a break for it. Maybe find some room to hide out in. That is, as long as he wasn’t faster.

“Whoever is making you do this, you don’t have to listen to them. My friends and I can help you. We can take you out of this place so you can have a life outside of this lab!” Gripping her staff with both hands HummingBird releases a squeak just managing to block his fist. The sheer force behind the blow leaves a crack in the metal.

“Shut up!” The super-clone growls charging after her as she flies out of his reach. His reflexes were quick. Coupled with his strength he’d overpower her in no time.

They were playing a game of cat and mouse. Each time he was about to grab her, HummingBird would flit just out of his reach. Each time she had an opening she’d rush in, hit him with her bo-staff and retreat. All her actions seemed to do was enrage the boy further. If his yelling was anything to go by. In one particularly fast leap he reaches out grabbing ahold of her cloak. HummingBird kicks at him to free herself only for his hold to tighten.

“Aren’t you tired of following orders? Man up and be your own person for once!” She growls hitting him repeatedly over the head with her bo-staff. The hits barely fazed him but the look in his eyes did change. First there was anger, then confusion followed by annoyance. He takes the staff from her hands and tosses it to the ground. The weapon just far enough out of reach.

Her fingers release the clasp keeping her cloak connected to her outfit. The piece of clothing falls away allowing her to wrap it around the clone’s face. He tears through the fabric earning a foot to the face as HummingBird jumps off his head in an effort to dive for her bo-staff. Just as her fingers brush against the metal a hand clasps around her ankle.

Before she has the chance to grab something else from her belt HummingBird is slammed into the floor face first. Static fills her vision for a split second then vanishes. A rush of pain courses through her body from the contact. She could taste blood in her mouth from biting her tongue. The hand on her ankle is removed only to be placed on her shoulder to keep her pinned.

The super-clone’s light blue eyes narrowed, glaring down at the back of her head. “I don’t have to listen to you. I don’t have to listen to any of you!” He bellows tightening his grip on her shoulder. The pain slowly became unbearable.

“Fine, don’t. See if I give a damn. I’ll tell you this though, unless you leave this building they’ll just lock you up and make sure you never have a thought of your own again.” HummingBird counters with a hiss. She spits blood out onto the floor beside her face.

“I don’t need to follow orders. I can…leave this place.”

The super-clone’s eyebrows furrowed. The weight pressing against her body is removed as he stands up. HummingBird rubs her shoulder as she sits up. Nothing was broken but he sure did have a grip. With a frown she blinks slowly behind her mask taking notice of the cracked lens covering her left eye. If she couldn’t get a clear layout of the floor before she sure wasn’t getting one now.

“Yeah no problem, glad I could knock some sense into you. Really it’s no trouble just got a few bruises and you broke my mask lens but yeah happy to help.” HummingBird grumbles to herself watching the boy’s retreating back. He glances back at her obviously hearing everything but doesn’t say anything. Not expecting an invitation HummingBird sweeps up her staff and flies after him. The girl keeps a safe distance in case the clone decides to go all ape on her again.

A large circular door appeared in front of them. It was made out of some pretty tough metal. Even her explosive feather knives wouldn’t be enough to open it. Beside the door was a square panel. The keypad illuminated in a soft shade of green. HummingBird figured she could hack it but one look from the super-clone had her thinking otherwise.

“Just stay out of my way.” He warns and sinks his fingers into the metal door. Pulling upward with a grunt he removes it from the wall in one fell swoop. Sparks shoot out from the edges of the doorway but the boy remains unfazed. He throws the door into the wall and strolls inside the room.

Staring dumbfounded after him HummingBird utters a soft ‘whoa’ before coming to her senses and flying in after him. Inside stood an older man wearing glasses and a lab coat. There was another one of those genomorphs stood near the man. This one however actually wore clothes and seemed far more intelligent than the rest. The final man caused her to pause. She must of missed the memo that said Guardian was working with Cadmus. All three of them rush at the boy in the white one-piece suit.

“I told you to return to you- agh!” The doctor is thrown to the right side of the room while the other two are thrown to the left.

Flying past all of them HummingBird comes to a stop in front of the three glass chambers in the room. Inside were her missing teammates. Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad. All three of them seemed a little worse for wear. Metal prongs hung over them having just ceased shocking them with bursts of electricity. Regardless she felt a sense of relief watch over her to find the three still alive.

“Hey there boys, I brought backup.” HummingBird nods to the super-clone as he stands near her. “Our own form of super...boy.” She trails off not quite knowing what to call him.

“About time you found us!” Robin complains fiddling with something in his hand.

“Sorry, I had my own inconveniences to deal with.” She scowls at the raven. Her eyes flicker over to Aqualad whose eyes were barely open.  _ Looks like we really did arrive just in time. _

“Are you really here to help us or fry us?” Kid Flash’s sarcastic remark is directed at the dark-haired boy standing before him.

Superboy narrows his blue eyes at the glass then manages a half smile. “Well it doesn’t look like I have heat vision so helping it is.”

“So you do have a sense of humor under all that anger. Nice.” HummingBird comments flying over to the control console. She presses a button on the keypad to open the glass doors.

The sound of sliding glass comes from the left as Robin jumps out and lands safely on the floor. He makes a comment about Batman reprimanding him for being slow then moves on to free Kid Flash from his restraints. Superboy does the same for Aqualad, helping the teen to stand on the floor. The five of them quickly flee the room before the other inhabitants can stop them.

“Alright HB we could really use a route out of here about now.” Kid Flash states running beside the auburn-haired girl.

HummingBird shakes her head. “Not happening, I haven’t been able to get a clear signal since coming down here. We’ll just have to hope we find an elevator shaft soon so we can climb out.”  

She taps the side of her mask with a frown. The left lens of her mask was completely useless now. She could still see through the cracks but trying to get a good layout of the floor is a no-go. At least the recording option still seemed to be somewhat operational. That was a plus to all of this. They’d still have evidence to shut down Cadmus. If they got out of here alive.

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me.” Kid Flash groans. “I thought your network was supposed to work everywhere!”

HummingBird nearly swings her staff at him. “It’s not my fault we’re forty-two floors underground and that Superboy over there slammed me into the ground!”

“Can you two argue about this later? We need a way out of here!” Robin urges throwing his batarangs at a few genomorphs that entered the hallway. They explode upon contact filling the area with smoke. The teens slip by and continue running.

“Follow me!” Aqualad rushes ahead of the group to lead them.

They soon reach an elevator but become surrounded by genomorphs. Superboy releases a yell and charges forward. He rams into a group of the creatures and takes out the elevator doors. The genomorphs fall helplessly into the abyss giving them an opening to proceed.

“I don’t know about you guys but I’m so glad he’s on our side.” HummingBird comments and throws her last smoke ball. The white smoke quickly fills the hallway to aid in their escape.

Robin shoots his grappling hook and Wally grabs ahold of his waist to hitch a ride. Superboy leaps off of the ground with Aqualad in tow to fly upward. HummingBird flies after them rising at the same pace as Robin’s retracting rope. She didn’t want to fly too far ahead of the group and risk getting separated again. Just once was enough for her.

Suddenly both Superboy and Aqualad begin to fall back down. “What the- I can’t fly?” Superboy mutters in confusion as they descend.

“Whoa whoa!” Rushing forward HummingBird attempts to catch them both only for the weight to be too much on her. Her body began to fall right along with them. “Robin give ‘em something to hold on to!” She yelps trying to slow their descent.

“I gotcha!” The boy wonder tosses a batarang allowing Aqualad to regain some stability. He holds out a hand to Superboy allowing him to place his feet on the ledge. Only after ensuring the two would not fall again, HummingBird releases her grip on their arms.

“Looks like this is our stop.” Kid Flash points out at Robin swings them over to the ledge. Etched into the wall was SL-15. Sublevel 15, Still a long way to the surface. With Superboy unable to fly and Robin only able to take one person with him they would need to find an alternative route.

As the group settles onto sublevel 15 Superboy tenses up. He closes his eyes, listening to the voice talking in his head. He steps forward then gestures for the other teens to follow. Superboy leads them all down a series of hallways. There isn’t a pause in his movements. Each decision on whether to go left of right was made instantaneously. The other four teens focused on taking out any creatures that came at them. Everything was going surprisingly well until they ran right into a dead end.

“Oh nice going! I thought you knew the way out of here!” A glare from Kid Flash is directed at Superboy.

Robin’s eyes quickly scan the room for any sign of an exit. “No he’s right this is our way out. Everyone into the vents!”

Superboy wrenches the metal covering off the wall allowing them access. One by one they quickly file in hearing footsteps rapidly approaching their location. The deeper they crawled into the metal tunnels the greater the noises behind them became. Something followed after them, in hot pursuit. They needed to shake their pursuers and direct their attention elsewhere.

Robin exits the vents ducking into a hallway. HummingBird is swift to follow with Kid Flash, Aqualad and Superboy tailing behind them. Together the two hackers break into the facility’s security system. They were the team’s best bet at getting the Cadmus employees and Genomorphs off their backs.

“Please tell me you two have a plan.” Kid Flash glances around the hallway they stood in. He was expecting someone to come after them any minute now. Aqualad reached up to replace the metal grate to throw off the genomorphs.

HummingBird releases a soft laugh. The screen in front of her was full of boxes now flashing red. “All of Cadmus’s added security is offline and Rob over there…” She trails off glancing to the crouched boy beside her. A small smirk played on her lips.

“I hacked into the motion sensors.” He finishes with a triumphant smirk. Holding up his hand he’s greeted with a high-five from HummingBird.  

“Sweet!” Kid Flash cheers giving them high-fives as well.

“Then let us keep moving before they catch on.” Aqualad urges not wanting for the Doctor or Guardian to catch up to them.

Kid Flash is quick to locate the stairs. He rushes on ahead taking out any genomorphs he came in contact with. Superboy took up the rear knocking out sets of stairs as they ascend. The higher they climbed the more enemies they encountered. Each of them were beginning to wear down.

HummingBird slams her staff into a G-Gnome that jumps at her and flies ahead to join Kid Flash. She’s just exiting the stairwell on sublevel 1 when she spies him running right for a rapidly closing door. Just as she opens her mouth to call out a warning he crashes right into it. Due to the high speed the collision is painfully audible and HummingBird winces for his benefit. Pressing onward she lands by the yellow speedster to check on him.

“Ouch, sometimes you’re too fast for your own good KF.”

“Yeah, I should probably work on stopping.” He winces holding a hand to the side of his head.

As HummingBird is helping Kid Flash off the ground the remaining three run over to them. Superboy and Aqualad attempt to pry the door open. Robin even takes a crack at hacking it only to discover they were out of time. Rapid footsteps approached them from behind cutting off their only way to retreat.

The five teens each take up defensive stances. Large amounts of genomorphs began to surround them. Standing among them was Guardian. Just above them was the ground level. If they could just make it up one more floor maybe they would be safe. It was unlikely that Doctor Desmond would follow them outside the complex. HummingBird’s fingers itched to draw her bo-staff.

HummingBird’s eyes moved rapidly from beneath her mask counting just how many enemies they would need to take out. Her body begins to feel unusually heavy. A fog began to take over her mind coaxing her to fall asleep. The staff in her hand slips through her fingers. There’s a metal clang followed by her body falling to the floor. The last thing she witnesses before passing out is the boys each falling down around her.


	9. Bittersweet Victory

“....ey...HB. ….ake up. C’mon you need to get up.” A voice slowly draws HummingBird back into consciousness.

 _Why can’t I just sleep in peace?_ HummingBird hears herself groan before forcing her eyes to open. Blinking rapidly she sits up to hold a hand to her pounding head. It was like someone played whack-a-mole with her brain.

“Finally, I was beginning to think we’d have to carry you out of here.” The same voice from before teases.

Mask covered eyes settle on the dark-haired boy kneeling beside her. “Robin..? What..what happened?”

“It was the G-Gnomes. Desmond ordered them to knock us out but it looks like it backfired. Are you okay to walk?” Robin questions with concern. He holds out a hand to assist her in standing.

From behind him she could see Aqualad, Kid Flash and Superboy already back on their feet. With a nod she places her hand in his allowing him to pull her onto her feet.

“I’m getting really sick of this deranged scientist and his mind control.” She grumbles eyeing the monsters surrounding them warily.

“You and me both.” Robin sighs clutching a batarang in his palm.

Guardian’s eyes slowly return to normal. No longer housing the glassy-eyed expression. Whatever mind control he was under seemed to of subsided for the moment. He turns to the teens with a look of absolute seriousness.

“Go, I’ll take care of Desmond.” He promises unaware of the doctor’s intentions.

“I’d like to see you make an attempt.” Doctor Desmond taunts holding up a vial filled with vibrant blue liquid. “With this, project Blockbuster, I can restore order!” He bellows, downing the vial in one gulp.

The empty container falls to the floor. Glass shards scattering everywhere due to the impact. Doctor Desmond’s body begins to change. A sickening sound fills the air with each shift of a bone or stretch of skin. His olive complexion darkens to sickly grayish-purple. Now standing before them, almost doubled in size, was not Doctor Desmond. Instead facing the teens was a massively grotesque monster. Stray pieces of skin and hair hung loosely from the monster’s form. The only remains of the doctor.

“Project Blockbuster? Desmond has lost his mind.”

Guardian plants himself between then teens and the monster. His attempts to protect them almost immediately end in failure. The man is swiftly knocked out by the hulking monster. Superboy is quick to jump into the fray. He wails at the monster managing to deal a few heavy blows. When he brings his fist back to hit him again, Superboy is tackled through the ceiling.

A giant hole opened up in the process giving those who remained access to the ground level. Using his grappling hook once more Robin goes through the hole with Kid Flash. HummingBird offers to carry Aqualad through but he reassures he that he can just jump. Giving the aquatic lover a nod she flies through the opening only to be greeted immediately by chaos.

Superboy was picking himself up off the ground after being thrown into the wall. Kid Flash ran circles around Blockbuster only halting just long enough to land a few punches. Robin grabs the two escrima sticks from his back and leaps into the air. He bares them down on the beast’s head but is back-handed out of the way.

“We need a plan.” Aqualad’s voice comes from behind HummingBird. Without looking back at him she retrieves her bo-staff from its holster. Her fingers brush over the crack in the metal she sustained from Superboy. She only hoped it could withstand a hit from Blockbuster as well.

“There already is one, it’s called try not to die.” She kicks up off the ground and flies as fast as she can at Blockbuster. Darting around the purple-skinned behemoth she slams her staff into his flesh with all the force she can muster. As she ducks in for another hit her staff is snatched by his oversized hand.

With a startled yelp HummingBird is yanked to a stop. Blockbuster releases an enraged snarl. The bo-staff in his grasp bends from the pressure he exerts. In the blink of an eye the weapon snaps in two as easily as breaking a toothpick.

“HummingBird get back!” Aqualad warns from above. In each of his hands were hammers made from solidified water. He slams them down on Blockbuster’s head after she lunges out of his way. In turn Aqualad is thrown into one of the cement pillars before he could get clear.

 _This is bad, at this rate we’ll wear down before causing any significant damage._  HummingBird could feel the exhaustion beginning to wear her down. From the corner of her eye she sees Robin trying to flag her down. Kid Flash was already making his way over to him and she follows suit. From behind she heard Aqualad and Superboy working together to keep Blockbuster at bay.

Kid Flash nods to the auburn-haired girl as she joins his and Robin’s huddled forms. “We have a plan, you got enough energy to distract Desmond while the rest of us get into position?”

Despite the sheer willingness to just fall over and take a ten hour nap HummingBird cracks a small smile. “You can count on me. I’m great at causing distractions.”

She dashes off to give Superboy and Aqualad some breathing room. Chirping of varying noise levels fills the air as she flew around Blockbuster. His hand swats at her in an attempt to knock her from the air. HummingBird taunts the man for being too slow to catch one girl only to enrage him further.

“She’s full of surprises.” Robin comments then focuses back on the task at hand. “Tell the other two what’s going on then get Blockbuster to take out another pillar. Once Aqualad and Superboy destroy their own leave the rest to me.”

Kid Flash follows the younger teen’s instructions. He weaves through the fighting to relay the message to both Superboy and Aqualad. The former wasn’t too keen on taking orders but agrees with a grunt. Relieving HummingBird from being the distraction, Kid Flash draws Blockbuster’s attention. He taunts the beast into charging at him. Sliding onto his knees he avoids becoming a pancake and succeeds in destroying another pillar.

“Aqualad, Superboy now!” Robin yells to the other two teens. Simultaneously they knock out two more pillars.

With his uncontrolled rage Blockbuster is easy to lure into a trap. Kid Flash skids into the center of the hall. Underneath him water kicks up from where Aqualad had doused the floor with his water-bearers. With Desmond hot on her tail Hummingbird comes barreling toward Kid Flash. He just manages to catch her in his arms and dash to the side as the monstrous man loses his footing. Superboy slams full force into Blockbuster knocking him to the floor. Aqualad proceeds to electrocute him giving Robin the opening he needed.

With Blockbuster distracted Robin remotely detonated his batarang. The explosion that follows is just enough to destroy the final cement pillar. As the ceiling begins to crumble all of the boys converge. HummingBird found herself shielded beneath Robin and Kid Flash who in turn were protected by Aqualad and Superboy. Debris falls all around them as the entire complex crumbles to the ground. Cadmus Labs was officially brought down.

*****

Eyes covered by an obsidian helmet widen in horror at the sight of the building collapsing. Leaping from his scouting position atop the hill Crimson Crest tucks into a roll. He’s immediately back on his feet racing across the street to get to what used to be Cadmus Labs. The male digs through slabs of broken concrete for any sign of the teenagers that were previously inside. After catching wind of the fire and finding the Hall of Justice empty he traced their steps here.  

 _Please don’t be dead. Please don’t be dead._ Crimson chants in his head tossing a rock over his shoulder. Dread filled the pit of his stomach. He didn’t want to end up being the bearer of bad news to the Justice League. Even if it wasn’t his fault he would still feel guilty if something happened to them. Especially since he wasn’t much older than them.

Movement to the right of him snaps his attention to a large slab of concrete being hoisted into the air. Underneath it was a boy he’d never seen before. The front of his suit was torn showing his muscular chest underneath. He releases a grunt dropping the debri to the ground. Crimson Crest trails a hand down to his gun. This boy could be a friend or foe, he wasn’t certain yet. His movements pause when he hears a series of coughs fill the air. Each from different people. Then he recognizes a head of auburn hair allowing him to release and audible sound of relief.

HummingBird waves a hand in front of her face to disperse some of the dust. Checking herself for injuries she doesn’t find any open wounds but her whole body was sore. A few deep purple bruises peppered her skin where parts of her suit were ripped. The four boys around her seemed to be in the same predicament.

Robin’s left sleeve was in need of repair and the right side of his cloak was missing. Kid Flash’s yellow suit had chunks taken out of the neck area as well as his left side. The entire right sleeve of his costume was now nonexistent. The red emblem on Superboy’s chest was barely hanging on by a slim piece of fabric. Even Aqualad’s red vest had small tears. Nearby, the brute of a man, Blockbuster is knocked out.His body trapped beneath the concrete.  

“We did it!” Kid Flash exclaims high-fiving Robin. Both boys release hisses of pain upon remembering just how beat up they were. Fireworks exploded from up above bathing the sky in multi-colored sparks.

“It isn’t exactly the sun but the moon should suffice for now.” Aqualad smiles softly at the expression of awe on Superboy’s face. His gaze was fixated on the sky drinking in the sights.

Rising to her feet HummingBird lets out a burst of laughter. The action made her ribs ache but she couldn’t contain herself. “Joining you boys tonight has been one of the best decisions of my life.”

Kid Flash chuckles slinging an arm around her shoulders. “I had a feeling you’d fit right in.” He flashes the girl a tired smile. Green eyes catch sight of the mask attached to her hip. “What’s that, a souvenir?” When he reaches for it HummingBird ducks out from under his arm.

“Uh, something like that.” She’s saved from explaining further when a new voice calls out to them.

“You guys actually managed to destroy an entire building. I’m not sure if I should be angry or impressed.” Making their way over to them was Crimson Crest. The white glowing eyeholes of his helmet seemed to intensify in the moonlight.

“Are you even capable of being angry?” HummingBird retorts placing her hands on her hips.

“What are you doing here?” Kid Flash questions as the man comes to a stop next to them. He raises a brow at Hummingbird who shrugs in reply.

“I could ask you guys the same thing. You know if you’re gonna disobey the League and go on a secret mission you may want to be a little more discreet.” Crimson gestures to the crumbled remains around them.

“It’s not like we exactly planned for it to wind up like this.” Robin grumbles kicking a pebble away with his boot.

“How exactly did you find us? Our distress signals were not working upon being so far underground.” Aqualad questions the helmet-clad hero. His eyes then shift onto HummingBird. He wondered if she told him their plans ahead of time but dismisses the thought. The reddish brunette was just as surprised to see Crimson Crest as the rest of them.

With a shrug of his shoulders Crimson replies. “Wasn’t too hard. I found the Hall of Justice empty and heard about the fire so I figured coming here would be my best bet. You guys seemed to of had it handled so I waited out here but judging by the state of the building maybe I should of helped.”

“We had things under control. Collapsing the building was the only sure fire way to make sure this guy stayed down.” Robin gestures over his shoulder to the mutated scientist trapped under a large amount of rubble.

HummingBird draws closer to Crimson Crest. Her hands rub up and down her arms subconsciously. The cool night air didn’t bother her in the slightest. Without her cloak to hide in she felt naked. Then again that could just be because her suit was in tatters.

“Uh Flit you might want to…” He trails off averting his eyes from her body. Shrugging off his black leather jacket he drapes it over the girl’s shoulders. “You’re going to need a new costume.”

“Yeah I know, this was my last backup.” HummingBird releases a sigh. Lately she’s been so busy she hasn’t had time to repair any of her suits. Couple that with the fact that she didn’t exactly have the resources on hand and she was just out of luck.

“So on a scale of Green Arrow to Batman just how screwed are we?” She places a hand on his arm to steady herself when she begins to sway. Crimson bends his knees a little to compensate for the height difference between them.

“I’d say a Black Canary.” He admits with a grimace. “Don’t expect me to cover for you either. I’m sure they warned you not to get involved.”

“I wasn’t counting on it.” She murmurs putting her sleeves through the jacket. The odd combination of motor oil and cocoa filled her nose. HummingBird begins searching through his pockets for anything edible. If she could hear her stomach then so could the others.

“Good, I got a lot on my case as it is.” Crimson mutters to himself.

“Does that have something to do with why you’re here?” HummingBird questions pulling out a half-eaten chocolate bar. It was dark chocolate, not her favorite but that didn’t stop her from munching on the treat. “Must be pretty big if you came all the way here from Chicago.”

“I guess you could say that.”

Kid Flash spies the candy in her hand and snags a piece for himself. “Well if it had anything to do with Cadmus you’re way late.” He points out with a mouth full of chocolate.

HummingBird offers some chocolate to Aqualad and Robin but they decline. Superboy took a piece and stared at it before shrugging and tossing it in his mouth. A few chews in his face scrunches up with distaste. He swallows the chocolate but complains about the bitterness.

Crimson crest shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He’s been growing increasingly agitated. The reason he came here was to talk with HummingBird but he didn’t want to risk the boys getting involved. Not until they had more information. Instead of elaborating he decides to shift the topic of conversation.

“So who’s the new guy? Another Superman?” Crimson questions looking over at Superboy.

The dark-haired boy sets his icy-blue eyes on the older teen. “I am not Superman. My name is Superboy.” He corrects with a grumble.

“Can I take credit for naming you? Cause I called you that first.” HummingBird’s comment goes ignored by the half-kryptonian. Deflated, she grumbles about the boy not being able to take a joke then takes another bite of chocolate.

Superboy catches sight of something in the sky flying toward them. In all his blue, red and yellow glory was Superman. He lands gracefully on the ground but carried an intimidating aura around him. When Superboy shows him the emblem on his chest the man’s eyes narrow. Not long after his arrival the rest of the League began to trickle in. Among them were each of their respective mentors. None of them looked pleased in the slightest.

Crimson Crest removes HummingBird’s hand from his shoulder. “I better go explain to them that I wasn’t a part of this. Stick around for awhile we need to talk.” HummingBird gives him a nod in reply balancing back on her own two feet. The hero leaves her side walking over to Green Arrow.

Batman narrows his eyes at Superboy. “Is  _that_  what I think it is?” His tone is harsh, gaze not straying from the blue-eyes boy.

“Uh, he doesn’t exactly like to be called an ‘it.’” Kid Flash chimes in earning a jab in the ribs from HummingBird. She could practically feel the glares of the adults burning holes in them. Now wasn’t exactly the time to joke around.

“You disobeyed direct orders, hacked into Justice League systems, endangered lives and compromised an ongoing investigation.” Batman lists off all the infractions their small team had committed. “You are forbidden from ever doing it again.”

“We only acted because none of you would. There was an entire network right under your noses and you did nothing about it!” Robin exclaims wanting a chance to explain their reasoning. It was unfair to belittle them for trying to do some good.

Aqualad is quick to come to his friend’s aid. “You cannot keep us from getting involved. When we do the case actually gets solved.” He didn’t mean to sound disrespectful but he truly felt that the work they did here should be acknowledged.

“Yeah, we even took down a genetically mutated and deranged scientist. You know, as a team.” Kid Flash states with a wave of his hand then crosses his arms over his chest. He was all in. They may of just started this team a few hours prior but if they were going to defy their teachers he’d be right there with them.  

“Who cares what they have to say anyway? Why do we have to listen to them at all?” The frustration in Superboy’s voice was understandable especially given how all his life he’s done nothing but follow orders.

HummingBird couldn’t fight the small smile on her lips. She felt a small sense of pride to see them standing up for what they felt was right. It was...a confidence boost. If they were going to lay all their cards on the table then who was she to back down? Even if it went against her mentor she needed to stand up for what she believed. No matter how much trouble came after.

“They’re right.” She pipes up. “You couldn’t act on infiltrating Cadmus without risking legal trouble. However we were able to act as a covert team, unveiled the fact that they were producing clones and building an army right beneath the city. Even integrated one of them into our  _team_.” The girl emphasizes gesturing to Superboy.

“Give us a chance. I mean this  _is_  what you trained us for right? If not then why train us at all?” Robin pleads with his mentor to see reason.

“Together, on our own, we forged something powerful and important.” Aqualad stood firm alongside his team.

“It’s simple.” Superboy crosses his arms over his chest. “Either you all get on board or get out of our way.”

The five faces of defiant teenagers show that if the mentors did not think this over the same situation would just repeat. They would go off on their own again and possibly find themselves in even deeper trouble. If they could monitor them...that would be a different story.

“Give me three days.” Batman demands prompting an end to the conversation. Aquaman, The Flash, and Black Canary lead each of their proteges away for private conversations. Superboy is able to speak briefly to Superman under the insistence of Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter. Needless to say the conversation didn’t exactly make them any closer.


	10. Little White Lies

As HummingBird is lead away by Black Canary she notices Crimson Crest loitering about. Now she was smart enough to know something was amiss. Especially when he asked her to stick around. Whatever brought him to follow their trail obviously had to do with her. He was agitated, something that would go unnoticed by most but HummingBird specialized in reading people’s body language.

Then there was Black Canary. The protege has seen her mentor angry before and has been scolded countless times before. No, the expression on the blonde’s face tonight was different. Almost urgent. HummingBird finds herself being spun around by the woman her shoulders succumbing to a firm grip.

“How much do you know?” Black Canary demands her icy blue eyes narrowing in a piercing stare.

“Whoa, I can send all the data I have on Cadmus Labs to the League ASAP. Why are you acting so intense?” HummingBird frowns looking questionably from Black Canary to Crimson Crest. “I know I might of upset you for disobeying but I still know how to follow protocol.”

“I’m not talking about Cadmus. I’m referring to our mission prior to arriving at the Hall of Justice, the hostage situation. What. Did. You. Do!” The woman persists tightening her hold on the girl’s shoulders. Her fingers were beginning to sink into some of the bruises littering her body. The sudden rise in her voice draws a few eyes over to them.

“Hey, that hurts!” With a wince HummingBird tries to shake herself free. “What are you talking about? I did what you instructed me to do. Recon and retrieval of the medicine without any casualties. Don’t tell me you’re going to yell at me for knocking the guy out. He shot me remember?”

As Black Canary opens her mouth to snap Crimson Crest beats her to the punch. Only he wasn’t angry, just sympathetic. “I knew it.” His voice was only a little more than a mutter but both females manage to hear him clearly. “You’ve been inside Cadmus so you haven’t heard the news.”

The grip Black Canary has on HummingBird is loosened enough for her to back away from the woman. She reaches up to rub her shoulder with an annoyed expression. The pain had intensified thanks to her mentor.

“Someone mind explaining to me what the hell is going on?”

“The man you pursued in order to recover the stolen medicine, his name was Miguel Flores. Police forces found him where you left him. Only by the time they got there his throat was sliced open.” The sheer disappointment and anger in Black Canary’s voice made HummingBird’s blood run cold.

The auburn-haired girl takes a step back and shakes her head in denial. That just wasn’t possible. When she left the man was alive, unconscious sure but obviously still breathing. He was a criminal but she was always taught to subdue not kill. Then a sudden thought hits her. The force of it nearly causes her to choke as she sucks in a breath.

“You can’t possibly...think that I killed him.” The words tasted foul on her tongue. She felt betrayal wash over her as she gazes up at Black Canary. This was her mentor. If anyone was supposed to have her back it should be Black Canary and yet here she was accusing her of a crime she didn’t commit.

“You are a suspect in the investigation along with a few of the men working with Flores. As far as everyone knows you were the last one to see him alive. There have been calls for your arrest.” Black Canary relays taking a step toward the girl. HummingBird retaliates by moving back another step to keep her distance.

The corners of the woman’s lips turned downward. She didn’t want to believe her protege was a killer. However if they did not get evidence then her hands were tied. She couldn’t protect HummingBird as much as she wished she could.

“N-no I didn’t...that’s ridiculous! I’ve beaten up bad guys before, a couple of broken limbs here and there but nothing of this magnitude.” Her head quickly snaps toward Crimson Crest. “Crimson don’t tell me you really believe this.”

Crimson Crest raises his hands up in surrender. Also to show he means no harm. “Easy there Flit, none of us are going to turn you over to the police.” He shoots a glare at Black Canary even though she can’t see it. “I know you would never kill anyone but you need to work with us to clear your name.”

HummingBird unclasps the bracelet around her wrist and throws it at him. He catches the black band in his hand and a holographic screen immediately pops up from the contact. On it was a list of logs all labeled with very specific tags. As he scrolls through a few he sees just how organized her system really is. Video logs and written reports had their separate categories. Everything was even color coded and alphabetized.

“All of my missions are documented with video footage taken from my perspective. I use it to learn from any mistakes I might make and to develop better strategies. Never thought I’d have to use it to clear my name of a murder charge.” A hollow laugh escapes her lips.

Closing out the screen Crimson Crest passes the device to Black Canary. He felt it was best for the League to review the evidence first. The gunslinger steps forward inching closer to the reddish brunette. When HummingBird doesn’t immediately move away he takes it as a good sign. She does however, clutch the oversized jacket closer to her body as if to hide in it. As hard as it could be to believe sometimes she was still in fact just a teenager. Even with their line of work being accused of something of this magnitude could take its toll on her. From here on out they needed to be delicate.

“Did Flores say anything to you when you pursued him? Anything extra could help us find his real killer?” Crimson Crest questions gently.

Miguel Flores was a criminal but whoever murdered him needed to be brought to justice that much he knew for certain. If not they may kill again, or worse come after anyone who was at the office complex that day. Including not only Black Canary and HummingBird but himself and the hostages as well.

HummingBird quickly shakes her head. As much as she trusted Crimson Crest she didn’t want to relay the information she knew. At least, not at the moment. “No he just...I tried asking him why he stole the medicine but when I did he spit in my face. After that I knocked him out and returned to you both with the case.” She shudders recalling the mixture of saliva and blood that was on her skin.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get to the bottom of this together.” Crimson Crest had doubts that HummingBird was telling the whole truth. When he first arrived on the scene he couldn’t help but notice the blue and gold mask that was attached to her belt. He only caught a glimpse of it as he covered her in his jacket but the shape was too similar to the same criminals back in Chicago. She had a reason for withholding the evidence. Something he wished to hear but knew that now was not the right moment. Not with both herself and Black Canary teetering on the edge of an argument.

His words bring a small smile to her lips. “Thanks, glad to know at least one of you still trusts me.”

Black Canary on the other hand is against the idea. “Getting further involved in this is out of the question. You should of told us sooner. We could of had this matter settled already if you didn’t run off with those boys.” She scolds the young girl sounding very much like her mother.

“Don’t bring them into this.” HummingBird warns. “It wasn’t like I had the chance to tell you anyway. We had to get to the Hall of Justice. You dumped us all off at daycare then rushed off to keep a crazy sorcerer from blotting out the sun. So no the opportunity didn’t exactly present itself.”

“Where you were meant to stay put until we got back. Which you are not off the hook for young lady.”

“You can’t keep me on training wheels forever. As much as I respect you I couldn’t just twiddle my thumbs until you deemed it the right time to talk.”

Crimson Crest releases a sigh. He found himself in between the two glaring women. Not a position he really wanted to be in. Especially given the temper they both had. On more than one occasion he’s had to come between them and act as a mediator. Normally they worked well together, even complimented one another. Then there were times like this where their personalities clashed.

“Let’s get the issue with Cadmus resolved first. Once that’s handled we can go over HummingBird’s footage on Flores and release it to the public. It’ll take some of the pressure off.” He reasons

“Batman stated that you give him three days. Until he reaches a decision you are forbidden from all superhero activities.” Black Canary warns HummingBird. “Let’s go, I’ll take you home.” She turns her back on her protege expecting her to follow.

An angry buzzing noise passes through HummingBird’s lips instead. “Why? Because you can’t trust me enough to go home without supervision? No thanks, I’d sooner fly home myself then leave with you.” Her words were harsh but she couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming sense of betrayal.

Black Canary, the hero she looked up to for years, was almost convinced that she would commit such a heinous crime. As if all the years of training and drilling the no killing rule into her brain were all for nothing. The thought made her sick to her stomach. Despite her body protesting the girl kicks off the ground and flies through the air ignoring the calls of Crimson Crest and Black Canary.

 _Baby bird’s barely able to keep herself standing. She won’t make it home herself._  Crimson watches the auburn-haired girl attempt to fly only for it to turn into a large leap instead. She falls slowly to the ground by one of the boys from before. Robin judging by the colors of his attire.

 _Guess I can leave her in his hands._ He turns his body partially toward Black Canary. His eyes narrowed behind his helmet. As much as he respected the woman he knew she could of handled the situation better. Coming right out of the gate by grabbing onto HummingBird and demanding answers was not the way to go.

“I know it’s not really my place to say but you had to of known that she wouldn’t take this lightly. That girl is brilliant and understanding but being accused by her own teacher of murdering someone? That would be too much for even the most seasoned hero.” Stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jeans he leaves Black Canary to her thoughts. Hopefully he could bum a ride off of someone. Maybe Green Lantern or one of his buddies from the corps.

“Crimson.” Black Canary calls out to him but he doesn’t cease his pace. “If this does run deeper than we originally realized I’ll need your help to watch over her.” She feared after tonight her relationship with HummingBird would be damaged. It would take time to build that trust back up again. The teen could be stubborn at times and may refuse her help in the future.

“As if you really need to ask.” He comments glancing over his shoulder. “Take care ma’am.” With one last parting wave he leaves the conversation. HummingBird was like a sister to him. Of course he would look out for her.

*****

HummingBird's feet land on the pavement, the action sending her staggering across the ground. Brown eyes droop behind her mask as she collides with someone’s back. Most of the remaining energy she had left went into her leap. She hated to admit it but she may not be able to make it home without someone else’s assistance. Someone's hand reaches out to steady her. Robin she believes, due to the blurry black mask gazing at her.

"Whoa, maybe you should hold off on the flying. You look like you’re about to pass out." His voice was laced with concern. A bit unusual coming from the boy who was always joking around. It would seem there is more to Robin than meets the eye.

"...'m fine. Just need a break s’all." HummingBird slurs with a half-hearted attempt at pushing him away. Instead of her hand touching his arm she completely misses and is just grasping at air. The effort only causes her to stumble over her feet again. She’s steadied again by Robin who now had her by the shoulders.

“Will you stop being stubborn and sit down?” He narrows his eyes at the girl. She complies allowing him to sit her atop a piece of broken concrete. “Stay here I’ll go get some help.”

As Robin turns to leave she grabs ahold of his cape. Halting in his tracks he turns his head in her direction. The auburn-haired girl rocks back and forth but doesn’t fall over. He’s about to question what she wanted only for her to beat him to the punch.

“Wall- Kid Flash. He, he can help or Flash but not....” She squeezes her eyes shut to concentrate. “Black Canary, we argued.” Her fingers release his cape.

“Alright, just wait here and don’t move.” Robin turns away from her and searches for any sign of Kid Flash or The Flash. If HummingBird didn’t want help from Black Canary she had to have a reason. He didn’t want to get on her bad side either.

After a minute or so he spots his best friend standing by himself. He had a brooding air about him as The Flash conversed with Hawkman. His demeanor changed however when the boy wonder made his way over.

“Hey man, you survived the wrath of Batman congrats!” Kid Flash claps him on the back.

Ignoring the burst of pain from the hit Robin jabs a thumb over his shoulder. “I could use a hand. We’ve got a bird down.”

“A bird…?” Following the direction he was pointing Kid’s eyes spy HummingBird. The girl’s head was bobbing to the side as she fought to stay awake.  A frown forms on his face as he begins to walk over with Robin. “What is she still doing here? Black Canary was her ride home.”

As he looked around he realized the number of heroes around them began to dwindle. Among those remaining he couldn’t spot Black Canary or Crimson Crest. Even Wonder Woman, who would be a last resort option, was long gone. So it was up to either himself or The Flash to deal with HummingBird.

“HummingBird said they weren’t talking.” Robin shrugs. “I assume you know what’s going on with her? She  _is_  your friend.”

Running a hand through his hair Kid Flash nods. “Yeah, I have an idea.” He comes to a stop in front of HummingBird and turns his back. Kneeling on the ground he glances back at her. “Alright HB you know the drill.”

Accepting the invitation immediately, HummingBird all but collapses onto his back. Her arms wind loosely around his neck and her face presses against his back.

"...'preciate it Wally." She murmurs into his suit. “Tried to fly, didn’t work out.”

"Yeah yeah. I’m sure fighting with Black Canary didn’t help either." Kid Flash shifts her weight around on his back. A brief yawn passes through her lips. Then like the flick of a switch, HummingBird is out like a light. Soft puffs of air escaped her lips with the steady rise and fall of her chest.

"You make it sound like this happens a lot." Robin points out. His eyes flicker from Kid Flash to the sleeping girl. She didn't move in her sleep, just dead weight on his friend's back. Honestly she looked more like she was in a coma than just taking a nap.

"It used to a couple of years ago. Now she had a better handle on it but tonight might of been a little too much on her." Kid Flash releases a soft chuckle. "Honestly after the night we had I'm ready to drop too."

In truth every inch of his body was sore. Carrying another teenager on his back wasn't his best idea. However, this was his best friend. He wouldn't just leave her in the hands of anyone else right now. Especially after learning she was left behind by Black Canary and Crimson Crest. Besides, the two of them were neighbors. It just made sense for him to bring her home.

"Alright man catch you later." Robin waves goodbye to his friend to join his mentor's side. He was his ride home after all.

Kid Flash would of waved but his hands were currently occupied. Instead he calls a quick goodbye and turns to begin the trek to the nearest Zeta-Tube. Only when he does he finds himself coming to an abrupt halt. Standing by himself with Superman now long gone was Superboy. As HummingBird mumbled incoherently in his ear Kid Flash walked over to the boy.

"Hey Supey, since you sort of don't have a home or a bed or...anything, come crash at my place." He wasn't sure why he was offering in the first place. It was plain to see the two weren't exactly the best of friends. In fact, he was almost certain that Superboy had a grudge against him. Or that could just be in his mind.

Superboy eyes him for a minute before shrugging. "Sure, lead the way."

The two boys traveled in silence. No words were spoken between them. Just the remainders of fireworks overhead and the occasional murmuring of HummingBird. The girl had a habit of sleep talking but always said the strangest things. They were halfway to the West residence when Superboy speaks up.

"So," He starts shifting his gaze to the sleeping teenager. "Is she your girlfriend or something?"

"What? No! We're not- Why does everyone say that?" Kid Flash groans. First Robin and now Superboy. Who was next, Aqualad? "She's just a fellow hero that I'm helping out. Nothing more."

Superboy gives him a look like he doesn't believe him but doesn't press. Instead he asks another question that’s on his mind. “Why did you invite me to stay with you?”

The redhead suddenly turns sheepish. In truth the invitation was a spur of the moment type thing. Not that he would tell Superboy that. Besides if he left the big guy homeless on the street corner HummingBird would have his head.

“Well...Aqualad lives underwater and the Batcave’s kind of a big secret so that left Robin out too.” He glances over his shoulder at HummingBird still fast asleep and pressed against his back. “HB’s iffy about bringing the hero work home so...I thought it’d be cool for the two of us to hang out.” Wally finishes with a grin.

Superboy nods at his explanation. “Thanks...I guess.”

Explaining everything to his parents went smoother than he expected. They even agreed to house his newfound friend until they could make other living arrangements. After bringing Superboy up to his room he reassures that he’ll be back soon and rushes back out of his house. Resting against the side of the house, half conscious was HummingBird. He left her there and promised to return after dealing with Superboy. Having his parents see her was a no-go.

“Everything good with the folks?” HummingBird questions quietly as they walk across the grass toward her house. She does her best to try to wake herself up further. Wally’s arm around her waist seemed to help a little.  

Wally had changed into his civilian clothes before coming back out to her so she could see his face clearly. “Yup, Supey should be snoring it up in my bed about now. That is if he’s even half as tired as I am.”

HummingBird felt guilty at that. She removes the mask from her face revealing her gold-flecked brown eyes. “Sorry Walls, I can probably make it the rest of the way on my own if you want to go home.” Releasing her hair from the ponytail she allows it to fall over her shoulders.

“And risk having you pass out in your backyard? Not a chance Vi.” He shakes his head and pushes aside a loose board in the fence. They squeeze through the space and replace the plank. Wally gazes up at her window on the second floor wondering how he was going to sneak her up there.

“Back door.” Sylvia mutters pointing toward the back porch. “Dad always stashes a key in the planter for me. Just gotta...stay quiet.”

“If your mom catches us we are so screwed.” Wally hoists her arm over his shoulders and walks to the back door. Fishing through the soil of the planter he produces a small silver key.

The auburn girl shakes her head slowly. “Mom’s not here.” She pauses to yawn. “Went to visit...Marie for a girl trip, took the twins too. Dad weaseled me out of it.”

Marie. He remembered the name. It was one of her mother's friends from work. He'd met the woman a few times during his visits to the Cartwright household in the past. She was a petite woman with mousy brown hair and always wore these huge eyeglasses. The lenses in them were so magnified Wally was certain she could detect even the smallest particle of dust. Marie was a nice enough woman, a good friend to Evelyn and always babysitting the twins when Sylvia was unable.

“Talk about a lucky break.” Wally comments stepping into the house with her. He closes the door behind them then proceeds through the kitchen to the stairwell. As he tries to get up the first step the lights above them turn on. Both teens freeze in place. Looking up they are met with the yawning form of Kenneth Cartwright. Sylvia curses quietly but it comes out more like a slur of sounds. She was really hoping her father wouldn’t wake up.

“I received a phone call from Dinah Lance. She told me to expect two teenagers on my doorstep looking a little worse for wear.” Kenneth comments while descending the stairs. His light blue eyes examine them. He raises a brow upon spying the unfamiliar jacket wrapped around his daughter but does not comment on it.

“Of course she did.” Sylvia grumbles. She hated to admit it but the woman knew her too well. If she didn’t get a ride home from her then of course she’d end up with Wally.

Wally gives her dad an apologetic look. “Sorry to wake you, normally I’d run her up to bed but…” He trails off knowing the man would put two and together.

“Out of juice? No problem kiddo I’ll take her off your hands.” Rubbing the sleep from his eyes Kenneth lifts his daughter into his arms. Sylvia allows her head to fall against her father’s chest. This wouldn’t be the first time he’s had to carry the teenager to her room. “Are you crashing here for the night? I can get the couch set up for you.”

“I’m good, got a friend over so I need to head back. See ya.” Wally leaves the way he came and hurries back to his own house. If he’s gone to long his parents might ask questions. As much as he was looking forward to sleeping in tomorrow, sleeping in a bag on the floor was far from ideal. That’s what he gets for being a good host.

“A friend? Something tells me I do not want to know.” Kenneth mutters to himself.

He brings Sylvia to her room and places her into a seated position on the bed. Pulling a pair of pajamas from her dresser he drops the folded items onto her lap. Kenneth tells her they can talk in the morning and gives her a quick kiss on the forehead. She is just getting to her feet to change when the door shuts behind him with a soft click.

Changing out of her suit in her condition was really a two person job but she managed. She would die of embarrassment if she called her father to help. Upon finally managing to tug on the t-shirt and shorts she collapses on her bed in a heap. Wrapping herself in her comforter she presses her face into her pillow. In three days she would await Batman’s verdict. Her only hope was that the odds were in their favor. She wasn’t ready to say goodbye to the boys. Slowly she felt herself entering a deep sleep. All the thoughts swirling in her head came to a halt. They were a problem for another day.


	11. It's Just a Routine

The three days passed by at an agonizingly slow pace. However the time had finally arrived and Batman was ready to relay his decision. Aquaman, The Flash, and Red Tornado also accompanied him. Superboy, Aqualad, Kid Flash and Robin all stood with them inside Mount Justice. It used to be the Justice League’s headquarters until it was compromised and they built the Watchtower. Now it will function with a different purpose other than just collecting dust.

“Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly.” Aquaman informs them of the reason they have all gathered at the mountain.

“You all will be a part of that team.” Batman elaborates for them. Each of the boys exchange looks eager to finally be given the chance they deserve.

"If we're really going to do this team thing then I have one request." Kid Flash pauses in running around the base to address his friends/teammates. He had an unusually serious look upon his face. 

Both Robin and Aqualad turn to the yellow speedster. Each curious as to what crazy request may come from their friend’s mouth. Superboy, although uninterested gives him his attention as well. He had since changed out of his white suit and into something more casual. A black t-shirt with the Superman symbol, baggy jeans and boots. He wasn’t exactly on board with this whole team thing but he didn’t have many other options at the moment.  
  
"That depends on the request." Batman tells him but motions for him to proceed.  
  
A grin forms on Kid Flash's face. "HummingBird’s gotta be given the same chance as the rest of us. I’m sure if you ask she’ll be game.”

The Flash releases a laugh. “Of course she would be if it meant she could keep you in line.” He jokes giving his nephew an amused pat on the shoulder.

“I assumed that was already a given seeing as she was there alongside us the other night. Yet she is not here with us now. Will she not be gifted the same opportunity?” Aqualad questions the members of the league. He found it strange to exclude the auburn-haired girl.

“Her reconnaissance abilities are next level. If we’re going to be a covert team she’s one of our best choices.” Robin agrees with Wally’s recommendation.

“I tried getting in touch with her this morning but she must have her phone on silent. Come to think of it, I actually haven’t heard from her since I took her home the other night.” Wally frowns looking down at his phone in his hand. “HummingBird got into a spat with Black Canary, do you think she made her quit?”

The Flash shakes his head at the possibility. “You know firsthand how stubborn that girl is, there’s no way she’ll allow herself to get canned. Black Canary just...benched her for a few days.”

“What? Why?” Robin finds himself frowning at The Flash’s words. He spent the last few days attempting to research the elusive girl only to come up with facts that he already knew. So upon finding out they would be forming a team he had hopes that she would be among them. She was a case the detective in him wanted to solve. He did promise to give her private hacking lessons as well and had yet to follow through.

Batman is swift to answer before The Flash can open his mouth again. He gives the scarlet speedster a glare. “For the time being the reason is classified. HummingBird’s suspension has been lifted as of this morning. That is all you need to know.”

"Just because she's a friend of yours means we should just automatically trust her?" Superboy snaps much to everyone's surprise. "Why should someone shrouded in secrets be welcomed?" 

  
“Dude she helped us break you out of Cadmus.” Robin points out. “We all have things that no matter how much we want to talk about them, we just can’t.”

A sense of irritation washes over Wally. He knew both of them would clash from their personalities but having Superboy dis his friend ticked him off. Who was he to judge someone he didn't even know? Especially after everything they risked to help him. He even let the guy crash at his house. 

  
"She's had my back since the very beginning. Even before I became Kid Flash. If I'm going to trust anyone it'll be her."  
  
Someone clears their throat from beside him and Wally turns to Robin. "And Rob of course but that's a whole other story."  
  
The expression on Batman's face barely changes but Robin could detect a small twitch of the corner of his mouth. After years of working with the guy you tend to pick up on a few things. That includes not only body language but even the most minimal changes in expression. He seemed almost amused. As if he expected Kid Flash to make that demand.  
  
"We had a feeling you would recommend her. Which is why we extended an invitation to her as well.” Batman tells them.

“We’re just as surprised as you not to see her here kid.” The Flash tells his ex-sidekick.

“It’s not exactly her we should be worried about agreeing anyway.” Robin comments with a frown.

Wally catches on to what he means. “You’re talking about Black Canary right? She can’t just force HB not to join. Forming this team is supposed to be a solution!”

“Yes but she is still HummingBird’s mentor. She has some pull in the final decision.” Aqualad reminds.

Batman cuts in to cease his uproar. “It is. So make sure to behave so I do not regret my decision.”

“Give her time, the day is not yet over.” Aquaman tells the teens. “You have yet to meet your other teammate.”

Following his statement the Zeta-tube activates behind them. It announced the arrival of Martian Manhunter. The four boys turn around to greet the hero taking notice of a girl walking beside him. She had the same green complexion as Manhunter and shoulder length red hair. Her amber eyes glanced around nervously. She wore a short sleeve white top with a red X across the front. Her skirt, boots, gloves and cape are all a dark blue.

“This is your new teammate, Miss Martian, Martian Manhunter’s niece.” Batman introduces from behind the group. “I trust you all will make her feel welcome.”

Miss martian gives the boys a slight wave to say hello. Robin makes her way over to introduce himself. In the middle of shaking the girl’s hand Wally worms his way between taking Robin’s hand into his own to cease the contact. He introduces each of them individually but reassures her that it’s alright if she forgets everyone but himself. His comment earns a slap to the back of the head by Robin.

"Recognized Black Canary one-three." The robotic voice that always announced new arrivals rang throughout the mountain. The blonde woman dressed head to toe in black makes her way over to the group.

"We are pleased to see you have made it." Red Tornado greets in his monotone voice. "Although it seems that your protege is missing. Has she decided not to join us?"

“She’s not here?” Black Canary glances around to find that what the android said is true. Releasing a sigh she presses two fingers to the bridge of her nose. “That girl has no regard for time today. It is one thing to be late but another to not show up at all.”  

Wally furrows his brows at her comment. He was the one that was always late. HummingBird either arrived early or right on time. There were so many times that she’d covered for him when he was late to school from sleeping in. Even with the rare chance that she was late then she would of told him. Clearly there was something Black Canary wasn’t telling them. Only he had no concrete evidence so he couldn’t call the woman out on it.

“I’m sure she will arrive shortly.” Aquaman speaks up upon noticing the growing tension in Black Canary’s demeanor.

“Red Tornado will be your guardian on the mountain.” Batman gestures to the red android. He then nods over at Black Canary. “Black Canary has offered to act as your combat instructor. If you’re going to act as a team then keeping up with your training will be essential.”

“The Justice League will still handle all high profile cases. Any missions we send your way will first go through Red Tornado so be sure to talk to him for any debriefing.” The Flash advises clapping Wally on the shoulder.

The redhead raises a brow at him. “You mean he’s a glorified babysitter?”

“Hey, be thankful Batman even let you kids have a gig like this.” Flash reminds. He says goodbye to his nephew and zips out of the mountain. Most likely to head back to Central City.

Following his departure the other mentors began to trickle out as well leaving only the newly formed team, Black Canary and Red Tornado. Back to business as usual.

“It would be wise for you all to familiarize yourselves with the layout of the base.” Red Tornado pulls up a large hologram showing the complete interior of Mount Justice. Robin and Wally decide to pick out their sleeping quarters. Both of them raced down the hall to call dibs on the best room. Superboy opted to hang out in the lounge while M’gann announced she would be in the kitchen. Aqualad wished to spend his time training so Black Canary volunteered to accompany him.

*****

Sylvia taps her finger impatiently against the metal examination table she sat upon. Tossed onto the counter nearby were her personal items. A folded fuchsia hooded sweater and a backpack adorned with a plethora of keychains. Stuffed inside her bag was her laptop, utility belt, Crimson’s jacket and the bird mask she stole from Miguel Flores. Any accessories she wore upon arrival were neatly set atop the sweater. Thankfully she didn’t have to change into a hospital gown and was allowed to stay in her tank top and rolled up jeans.

The walls of the room she was in were made completely out of glass. In order to gain a bit of privacy the glass becomes cloudy with just the click of a button. It obscures those inside for any onlookers that try to sneak a peek. It was a safety measure put in place to protect the identities of anyone visiting S.T.A.R. Labs for treatment. Whether it be for official business or health concerns the lab offered a discreet place for those that are worried about raising too many questions at normal facilities.

For the past three hours or so she has been subjected to every medical test on the planet. As soon as she arrived she stripped off all metal belongings to undergo an MRI. Almost immediately after the teen experienced a Bone Density Study and an exercise stress test. A vial filled with her blood was currently being run through a machine to test for any abnormalities. Many other tests later and here she was at the final stage.

Tacked on the wall were all of her x-ray results. Thanks to the advancement of this facility’s medical equipment they could detect even the smallest abnormality. The transparent documents were backlit showing crisp clear images. Each displayed a different part of her body and even separated the organs from the bones. Nothing was out of the ordinary. She was perfectly healthy for someone with her genetic makeup.

A blood pressure cuff was strapped to her left arm. Various other wires were connected to her torso beneath her tank top. They monitored her heart rate and lung compressions. The machine hanging beside her released a rapid yet steady beeping sound. A factor that always annoyed her about the facility. Insistent beeping.

Across from the teen sat a man analyzing her results on a handheld tablet. His auburn hair was lightly peppered with gray due to stress. He wore a perfectly ironed lab coat over his tucked in dress shirt and slacks. Perched on his slightly crooked nose were wire-framed glasses. An identification tag was clipped to the front pocket of the coat. The name ‘Kenneth Cartwright’ was portrayed underneath a photograph of the man.

Light blue eyes lift from the the screen to the fidgeting girl. “Sylvia, stop moving we’re almost finished.” He scolds reaching out to tap her knee with the stylus in his hand. She almost kicks her leg out at him due to her reflexes. “Blood pressure is normal, heart rate is maintained for your standards...good, good.” Kenneth mumbles to himself checking off his list.

Releasing a groan the girl glares at the scientist. There was no animosity in the look just impatience. It was well past the time her mentor asked her to meet in a town called Happy Harbor. Apparently Batman has decided to allow the ex-sidekicks to form a covert team. He even extended an invitation to her. Something that Sylvia was over the moon to hear. She had informed Black Canary that she would be late ahead of time but here she was still sitting around. If the medical examination didn’t wrap up soon Sylvia feared she would miss her chance to tour their new home base.

“We’ve done this same routine for four years now. I come in for a checkup every month, you find nothing has drastically changed and send me off. It got old a long time ago Pops.” She complains as the blood pressure cuff loosens on her arm. Those numbers were also well within what was considered normal.

Kenneth Cartwright pinches the bridge of his nose with his fingers. He never really understood where she got her impatience from. He assumed that it must be another result from the accident those few years ago. The ability to fly at high speeds just made the rest of the world around her seem so slow. Something both she and Wally had in common.

“I understand but as your father and healthcare adviser I am allowed to take the necessary measures to ensure my superhero daughter is running in tip-top shape.” Kenneth states, wheeling his stool over to detach the blood pressure cuff from her arm.

“Technically you are a father of three who just so happens to have a Doctorate in both Chemistry and Medical practices.” Sylvia points out with a smug smile.

Kenneth rolls his eyes while releasing a small chuckle. “Why yes how could I forget that technicality? Go ahead and remove the wires, I’ll get your pack ready for you.” He leaves his daughter’s side to wheel his stool in front of an elaborate workstation. Displayed across the counter were various test tubes, syringes, beakers and medication bottles. Each were color-coded and labeled so methodically that even a child would be able to tell the difference.  

“You said you had something new for me this time?” Sylvia questions as she peels off the tape attached to her body. A wince escapes her when one in particular is difficult to remove.

Kenneth hums to show he heard her question. “Yes, a form of patch. I worked with my team to find a way for you to better regulate your use of energy. For now I highly recommend you only use it in emergency situations or whilst near those who can assist you if something goes wrong.”

“I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.” Sylvia removes the last of the tape and chucks the tape ball into the trash. “Hey dad, what time is it?”

“Half past twelve. Do you have another engagement?” He questions placing a clear bottle filled with pink gummies into a small red case with a white cross on the front. There were also a few normal first-aid supplies and a syringe inside accompanied by a vial of yellow liquid. On the very bottom was a tin container full of paper-thin patches that matched Sylvia’s skin-tone.

Hopping off the table she wanders over to her belongings clasping her medical bracelet onto her wrist and reattaching her necklace. It was a gold ‘S’ written in delicate scripture. Each end of the letter had a tiny jewel embedded in the metal. At the top was a Topaz and the bottom had a Garnet gemstone. It was a gift from Wally a few birthdays ago to commemorate her silent debut as Black Canary’s sidekick. He saved up his allowance for a whole year just to afford the trinket. The sentiment alone was enough for the accessory to become one of her most treasured possessions.   

Sylvia tugs on her sweater and digs around in her bag for her phone. Moving her hero costume out of the way she spies it tucked into a side pouch with her tangled earbuds. “Wally’s been trying to get in touch with me. Might have some super duties to attend to as well.” She replies flicking through the multitude of messages on her phone. Almost all of them were from her best friend. Mainly questioning her whereabouts. The latest message had a timestamp from ten minutes ago.

_Wallster: Meet on Happy Harbor Boardwalk. Wear civilian clothes._

Sylvia texts him a quick ‘on my way’ then scrolls to the final message in her inbox. Only this one was from Crimson Crest. It was rare for the hero to send a text message. He normally stuck to phone calls or left voicemails if she was busy.

_Big Bird Bro: Flit can we meet? I got some news._

Sylvia felt another eye roll coming on at the use of Crimson Crest’s nickname for her. She could imagine it’s the same name he uses for her in his contacts to replace HummingBird.

_HB: I’m already late meeting with Kid Flash. We can meet up tomorrow, 11:30 at our usual diner._

After sending the reply she quickly types up another message.

_HB: And stop calling me Flit, it’s childish._

Sending the reply she places the phone in the back pocket of her jeans. Lifting her bag from the counter she strides over to her father.

“I thought you were suspended until further notice. Has Dinah decided to lift it?” Kenneth questions zipping up the case in his hands. He swivels around in his chair to face her. “You never did tell me what transpired.”

“I teamed up with Wally and some of his friends to take down a facility run by a maniac who wanted to clone then kill us. We sort of ended up destroying the building in the process and since the adults didn’t know they basically grounded us for it. My suspension was lifted this morning.” She left out the part about being accused of killing a man not wanting her father to get involved. The less he knew about her missions the better. Which is why she always made sure to give him the shortened versions.

During the three day suspension Sylvia hasn’t spoken to anyone outside the house. Instead she focused on fixing the damage done to her gear. In the end she able to salvage enough material to completely repair her mask but not the entirety of her suit. A new one would have to be constructed for her from scratch. She just had to find somebody willing to do it discreetly. In the meantime she’ll just have to make do with the one she has.

When not holed up in her room she enjoyed quality time with her sisters, Adeline and Caroline. Her mother even roped her into cooking dinner one night to gush about some new birds they welcomed into the sanctuary at Central City Zoo. The three days went by slow but Sylvia enjoyed the time she was able to spend with her family. Something she hasn’t been able to do as often as she would like.

“I see, well I can’t very well blame her you kids could of been hurt or even killed.” Kenneth places the red case into her backpack on top of her laptop. He frowns slightly upon noticing her suit was worse for wear. He makes a mental note of it and zips up her bag. “As always be clever but careful.”  

A lopsided smile is flashed at him as Sylvia leans down to peck his cheek. “I’m your daughter, of course I will be.” She slides her arms through the backpack straps and tugs them snug against her. “If I’m late tonight mom probably won’t buy another excuse so I’ll be sure to get home before dinner. Bye dad, love you.” She gives him a wave and walks to the door.  

“I love you too sweetheart.” He returns the wave watching her retreating form.

Her phone buzzes in her pocket so she retrieves it as she walks. Punching in the passcode Sylvia notices a reply from Crimson. A slight chuckle escapes her.

_Big Bird Bro: Sounds like a plan_

Followed almost immediately by,

_Big Bird Bro: I’ll never stop you secretly love it, ttyl_

“You know.” Sylvia’s hand pauses on the door handle when her father speaks. “We could always just tell your mother the truth. I’m sure after all this time she would understand.”

Sylvia’s hand tightens on the metal handle. She shakes her head defiantly. “If she finds out I’ve been sneaking off to fight crime and that you’ve been covering for me it will destroy her. She’ll never trust me or you ever again. It’s safer this way.” Reaching up to her head she places the red-framed glasses over her eyes. The lenses automatically darken concealing her brown hues from the world.

As she walks out the door her father’s voice calls out to her. “Think about it, we may be able to find a compromise!” The door closes soon after ceasing any more conversation on the subject.

*****

A piece of butter popcorn soars into the air then lands into the mouth of Wally West. Munching on the salty treat he glances around the pier. Once they reached the Boardwalk the speedster ran ahead to grab a bite to eat. Every other member of The Team had ventured around to do their own thing. With the exception of Robin. The boy wonder walked by his side munching on a chocolate donut. Originally Wally wished to go off with M’gann but the girl quickly pulled Superboy aside to check out the carnival games. The pair come to a stop and lean on a nearby railing to gaze out at the water.

“So how long do you think it will take for our next mission?” Wally asks while crunching loudly on another handful of popcorn.

Robin shrugs his shoulders to aid his response. “I hope it isn’t long I’m ready to get out there. At least we’ll be able to go on missions without the adults breathing down our necks.”

“I’m just glad we get our own home base. It even came with cute girls.” The yellow speedster sighs dreamily. His mind began to drift to M’gann, their newest member. He even found his thoughts wandering to Black Canary. She was a bit too old for him but a knockout all the same. For some reason he clumped Sylvia into the group. As weird as it was for him to admit she wasn’t exactly hard to look at.

Rolling his eyes behind his shades Robin gives his friend a sharp jab with his elbow. “Earth to loverboy you wanna quit daydreaming? You’re the one that dragged me along to wait for HummingBird.” He reminds while polishing off one of the two donuts in his hand. The young hacker could be at Mount Justice flicking through the database. Instead he was standing here beside his best friend as he fantasizes about girls out of his league.

So far they haven’t seen a trace of the auburn-haired girl. There were quite a lot of people loitering around the town but none that matched her description. Oddly enough Robin wasn’t sure what exactly he should be looking for. He’s never seen the girl in civilian clothes. Wally did mention that she wore these distinct red-framed glasses and always had feathers braided in her hair. It really wasn’t much to go on.

“Knowing HB she either found the candy store, stopped to pet the nearest animal, or...is on the beach talking to Seagulls.” Wally lists on his fingers. On more than one occasion he’s seen the girl get into arguments with different species of birds. Long story short, going to the bird exhibit at the zoo with Sylvia was extremely entertaining.

 _She can understand birds? I wonder how in depth her powers go._ Robin ponders in his thoughts. “Or she’s lost since I’m sure nobody gave her directions. Which would leave it up to us to find her.” The dark-haired boy supplies only to receive a shake of the head from Wally.

The yellow speedster chuckles quietly. “HummingBird getting lost? No way! She’s got this sort of super memory. Finding the Boardwalk should be child’s play.”

It was a trait that came in handy during missions. HummingBird could create an entire three-dimensional map just by memory. It would include entry/exit points, security cameras, and even how many individuals were inside the building. Even outside of missions Wally found her using her memory to her advantage in day to day life. He was a little envious of it to be honest.

Robin had grown quiet beside him. The last donut he was previously snacking on was gone. Only the crumpled paper napkin remained in his hand. The boy wonder was drawn into his thoughts. He could see how having such a good memory could come in handy. However there had to be a downside. There always was.

“It can be both a blessing and a curse.” Judging from the look of confusion he received from Wally he didn’t understand. “Think about it. Sure it comes in handy but not being able to forget the bad times? I couldn’t deal with it.”

Wally gives him a nonchalant shrug. He didn’t really pay any mind to that. It wasn’t like HummingBird ever really complained either. “She did go to therapy when we were young but that was after the accident.” His hand flies to his mouth immediately realizing his mistake. Robin was just too easy to talk to so he was bound to let something slip.

Instead of mishearing him like Wally hoped his best friend was thoroughly intrigued. His focus was completely on the redhead as he stared him down from behind his glasses. “An accident? What kind of accident?” Robin persists with his questions.

“I didn’t mean accident I meant incident! Yeah like uh bullying!” Wally quickly tries to backpedal but Robin was having none of it. “She was bullied in school!”

“Is that how she got her powers? Were you there when it happened?”

“What? No I just-”

“You’ve known her way before donning the suit so it would only make sense. If she can fly it must of altered her DNA in more ways than she initially thought.” He begins to mutter to himself with his hand placed on his chin. Thanks to his friend’s slip-up he may be able to find out more about HummingBird’s true identity.

“Rob forget I said anything.”

“Then there’s the advanced memory and if she had to go through therapy the accident must of been traumatizing so-”

“Dick!” The dark-haired boy flinches when the redhead raises his voice. Lucky for them it would seem like Wally was insulting him instead of saying his name. Slowly he looks into Wally’s green eyes finding poorly concealed panic. “Please, just stop asking questions. If you want to know more ask HummingBird yourself.”

“I’m...sorry Wally I didn’t mean to upset you I just got carried away.” Robin felt guilt wash over him. He didn’t realize how much pressure his best friend could be under. Not only did he have HummingBird’s identity to keep secret but his own as well.

The frown on Wally’s face is quickly replaced by a half smile. He slings an arm around Robin’s shoulders and jostles him a little. “How about you make it up to me by treating me to some pizza?”

A tiny smile forms on the boy wonder’s lips as he is steered away from the railing by the speedster. “Sure Walls, whatever you want.”

*****

Red converse clad feet stepped lightly across the paved sidewalk. Warm brown eyes concealed by dark sunglasses scanned the surroundings with hidden wonder. A loud crunch fills the air as her teeth grind into the sugary shards of a lollipop. The flavor of strawberry blossoms upon her tongue as she strolls down the sidewalk. The calm sea breeze felt pleasant along her skin. Happy Harbor certainly lived up to its name. Everyone the young teen had encountered so far was relatively friendly. Although, the man running the candy store seemed overly enthusiastic given how much money she spent on copious amounts of sweet treats.

Upon arriving in the town Sylvia decided to make a small detour before meeting up with Wally. Of course that meant she would also take the opportunity to explore. Besides, it gave her a chance to gather her thoughts a bit more. To come to terms with being a part of an official team. It's always just been herself and Black Canary with the occasional hero mixed in. So suddenly being offered a spot out of nowhere was nerve wracking. Despite that she could still feel the excitement bubbling within her.

“I wonder if Robin was just joking about teaching me some more advanced hacking.” She comments to herself leaping onto the cement wall to walk along it. “It could really benefit the team in the long run.” Throwing the paper stick into a trash can as she passes by Sylvia continues her search. 

  
Her glowing orbs became transfixed on the scenery. Boats sailed to and from the docks, propelled by the seabreeze. Families mingled on the nearby pier. Happy Harbor has some form of carnival going on for the summer. Children snacked on half melted ice cream cones while their parents guided them along by the hand. This place was tranquil to say the least. Nice and quiet unlike the bustling city she was raised in.  
  
It almost left her feeling nostalgic. Longing for the days her parents used to spend their time with her. Whether it was a day out in the city or staying in with movies and pizza. But like all good things the time they spent together became less frequent. With her double life as a superhero and high school student most of her time is spent out of the house. Sylvia’s relationship with her father was a strong as ever but lately she could practically feel her mother slipping away from her.

The gentle breeze blew her auburn hair over her shoulders. One of her hands reach up to play with the braided feathers in her hair. Her feet come to a stop perching along the edge of the wall. An easy feat for someone of her aptitude. For the first time in a long while Sylvia felt mostly at peace. If only she was allowed to relish in it for just a little longer. 


	12. Let Them Eat Cake

A bell chimes from behind Sylvia, most likely from someone leaving the pizza place across the street. Turning partially on her heel she finds her assumption to be correct. Two boys were exiting the shop. One carried five boxes of pizza and struggled to see over the top. She could just make out his head if dark hair. The other juggled two shopping bags full of groceries. This one had fiery red hair that she recognized immediately. 

Sylvia felt her smile widen at the sight. Finally she found someone she recognized around here. Pursing her lips she whistles to grab their attention. The ginger of the duo snaps his attention toward her. He immediately grins and lifts a hand up to beckon her over. 

"HB! About time you showed up!" 

“Stay there I’ll come to you!” Hopping off of the wall Sylvia checks both ways before crossing the street. Her pack slapped against her back as she eagerly made her way to them. Reaching out she takes two of the pizza boxes from the clearly struggling teen. Balancing them in her own hands she is finally met with the face of Robin. 

“Hey Walls, Robin sorry for coming so late. I was actually just on my way to the Boardwalk but…” Sylvia trails off giving them a sheepish look. She didn’t want to admit to becoming sidetracked. 

Wally snickers at her expense then nudges Robin. “I told you so.” 

“Yeah, yeah let’s just get back to the mountain. I spent a lot of money on pizza because of you.” The dark-haired boy glares at his friend from behind his shades. His expression softens when he looks over in HummingBird’s direction. “I’m just glad to see we didn’t scare you off.” 

Sylvia giggles at his comment continuing to walk along the cement wall beside them. “You offered to give me hacking lessons remember? How could I just pass up that opportunity?” She teases. 

Robin’s cheeks flush lightly recalling the conversation. He was half joking when he initiated the offer. He didn’t really think she would take him up on it. “O-Oh sure, whenever you’re free we can get together for your first lesson.” 

Wally releases a huff from Robin’s left side. “You mean you didn’t agree to join because your best friend on the planet is a part of the team? That’s just cold.” 

“All I’m saying is if I have an opportunity to hone my skills even further I’m going to take it.” She shrugs dropping down to walk beside them. The wall she was walking on ended as they drew closer to the mountain’s hidden entrance. “Hopefully Black Canary is still around. I need to talk to her about getting a bo-staff to replace my broken one.” 

“She’s been tasked with helping us keep up with our training. Red Tornado’s hanging around too to act as our guardian.” Wally 

"So you should get used to seeing her a lot in the future." 

Robin and Wally proceed to fill her in on everything she missed. Instead of it being the five of them like she originally assumed there was another addition. Miss Martian or M’gann for short. Sylvia didn’t even know Martian Manhunter had a niece. Wally and Robin both spoke highly of her. If nothing else she was just glad to have another female on the team. 

Trekking across the grass the trio enter through the bay door. As soon as they are clear the door rises from the floor and closes. Sylvia’s eyes immediately darted around the room. Her feet leave the ground and she takes off before the boys can stop her. She took in every inch of the base moving from room to room. The teen even flies past Red Tornado stopping just long enough to say hello before flitting off again. She managed to make it as far as the kitchen before someone grabs onto her backpack tugging her back down to the floor. 

“Oh no you don’t M’gann made cake and we’re about to get this party started.” Wally keeps a hand on her to prevent her from flying off. “You can explore later, now’s the time to socialize.” He nudges her to walk back toward the lounge. 

“I already socialized today. I talked to you and Robin.” Sylvia crosses her arms over her chest. 

The yellow speedster stares at her blankly. “Sometimes I can never tell when you’re joking.” 

With one final shove the reddish brunette enters the lounge. She spies Superboy sitting on the couch staring at a static filled television screen. Aqualad conversed with Robin near the counter. He nodded his head to her in greeting then returns to his conversation. 

Wally proceeds to steer her into the kitchen where a girl was putting the finishing touches on a cake. The chocolate iced cake was accented with swirls of white frosting and cut strawberries. The pink cardigan and skirt she wore complimented her green skin. Freckles dusted her cheeks and her red hair reminded Sylvia of Wally’s fiery locks. 

“M’gann! This is HummingBird, HB meet M’gann.” Wally introduces gesturing both hands dramatically to Miss Martian. 

Amber eyes rose to settle on the teens. A welcoming smile appeared on Miss Martian’s face. She flies out from behind the counter and takes one of her hands into both of her own. 

“It’s so nice to meet you HummingBird!” M’gann gushes. “I was beginning to think these boys scared you off.” 

“You as well Miss Martian.” Sylvia releases a soft laugh. She places her hand over top of M’gann’s. Her cheerful demeanor was contagious. “Us girls will have to stick together in this sea of testosterone.” 

“I like you already.” M’gann beams pulling her closer to the counter. “I was just putting the finishing touches on the cake, would you like a piece?” She releases her hands to levitate a few plates, silverware and a large knife. 

“Yes please.” Sylvia wasn’t one to pass up a sweet treat. Especially if it contained copious amounts of strawberries. M’gann cuts a generous slice of cake for her and hands it over. Retrieving a fork from the counter Sylvia digs in. A large piece is stuffed into her mouth. Instantly rich cocoa mixed with sweet strawberries assaults her taste buds. “M'gann you have now become my one and only cake supplier.” 

“I’m glad you like it. I actually really enjoy cooking so if you have any requests I'll gladly give them a shot.” M’gann flushes lightly from the compliment. She picks up two plates with the intention of offering some to Superboy. As she departs from the kitchen area Sylvia hops up to sit on the counter. Her plate full of cake was perched carefully on her lap. 

"Looks like you all are getting comfortable." Black Canary's voice breaches the air as she enters the lounge. Her eyes drift across the room taking count of each teenager. 

M'gann flashes the woman a warm smile. "Hello Black Canary, would you like some cake?" The Martian holds up her own half eaten slice for emphasis. 

The blonde shakes her head. "Maybe later, right now I have business with my protege." 

"HB's in the kitchen probably hogging all the cake." Wally supplies jabbing his thumb over his shoulder. Robin jabs his elbow harshly into his side for ratting the girl out. The redhead yelps and rubs the area shooting the younger teen a glare. 

"Dude, way to rat her out." 

"She wouldn't be able to hide from Black Canary anyway." 

A clatter comes from the kitchen area drawing the group's attention. Slyvia, who was previously viewable in the open air kitchen, had vanished. Placing her hand on her hip Black Canary drew closer to the area. Light blue eyes scan the area and settle on a hastily discarded plate on the counter. Without even looking up the woman releases a sigh. 

"Get down here right now  _ little bird _ ." 

A cold shiver runs down Sylvia's spine at the strictness in Black Canary's tone. Cursing under her breath the flying hero settles back into her previous spot on the counter. Her eyes darted around the room focusing on everything but the steely gaze of her mentor. Internally she swore up and down at Wally for giving her away. 

"I can explain." 

"Look at me and start talking."  

Sylvia turns her head to see if the others are listening in. Wally, Robin and M'gann each quickly turn their heads in an attempt to not get caught. Aqualad seemed more concerned with the transparent tablet on his lap than the conversation Sylvia was having with Black Canary. Superboy on the other hand seemed disinterested altogether. The boy actually seemed to be sleeping. 

Huffing to herself Sylvia hovers off the counter and draws closer to the woman before her. Barely above a whisper she utters the words 'doctor appointment.' She watches as light blue eyes widen with recognition. Unknown to them Superboy cracked one eye open, overhearing thanks to his heightened senses. 

"Were you given the all clear?" There was evident worry in the woman's voice. Her motherly side was showing. 

"Mhmm, fit as a fiddle. I meant to come here right after but it ran longer than I anticipated. Then I sort of got distracted walking around Happy Harbor." Sylvia releases a nervous chuckle. 

Black Canary nods in understanding allowing the girl to breathe a sigh of relief. "Is there anything else I should know about?" 

"Actually...yes." Grabbing her backpack from the floor Sylvia opens up the smallest pouch. "I realize this may be asking a lot but I'll need a replacement suit and bo-staff." Taking out a small thumb drive the auburn-haired girl holds it out. 

Black Canary takes the small device and pockets it. "I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, will you be able to manage?" 

Sylvia nods and returns to her slice of cake. Black Canary pats her shoulder and decides to leave her be. As she's walking out of the kitchen area she halts in her tracks. "That reminds me, Crimson asked me to return this to you." 

A familiar black bracelet it tossed in Sylvia's direction. She shoves her fork in her mouth and catches the accessory with one hand. "I was wondering when I'd get this back, thanks." Wrapping the band around her wrist it clamps closed with a soft click. 

"Remember to mingle with your new team. Being a wallflower will not cut it anymore." Black Canary reminds and departs.

When Sylvia rejoins the group she sees Wally snagging an entire box of pizza for himself. The greasy pepperoni pie was already halfway gone before she could scold him. Robin and Aqualad both rushed to fill their plates before the speedster could come back for seconds. Even Superboy was finally eating the cake M’gann offered him. Sylvia polishes off her cake then decides to bring up a question that’s been on her mind. 

“So do you guys have alternative names for your civilian lives that I should be aware of?” Her inquiry gathers the attention of the rest of the team. 

“Well most of you already know I go by Wally so I'll stick with that. Oh and Kid Flash on missions." Wally throws out with a nonchalant shrug. "I'm a simple guy." 

Aqualad nods. “Aqualad is mine but my name is Kaldur’ahm or Kaldur for short.” He didn’t see the harm in them using his name whilst not on missions. 

Miss Martian decides to go next. “Megan or M’gann will work for me. On missions I mainly go by Miss Martian.” 

All eyes land on Superboy next. The dark-haired boy narrows his eyes into a glare. “What? Can’t I just be called Superboy?” 

“I’m still taking credit for naming you.” Sylvia chimes in causing him to roll his eyes. 

“Well...that could prove to be a problem if you need to fit in around other people.” M’gann explains to the clueless boy. She taps her hand to her head as she suddenly comes up with a name. “Hello Megan! How about Conner? Conner Kent.” 

Superboy's brows furrow as he contemplates the name. Finally he shrugs and chews on a slice of pizza. “Okay. Conner it is.” 

“I guess that just leaves HummingBird then since I’m sticking with Robin.” The boy wonder points out. They could just call her HB as an alternative since saying HummingBird in public will just draw unwanted attention. Then again that in itself sounded rather boring. 

The reddish brunette hums to herself. She lifts off the countertop to snag a slice of cheese pizza then plants herself back in the same spot. “I do see how calling me HummingBird all the time could be a mouthful." Folding the slice in half she takes a large bite out of it. Sylvia had an alternative in mind that was risky but shouldn't give away her identity. 

“It’s not a big deal, we can come back to-” 

“Vi.” Wally nearly chokes when the girl cuts him off. "I want to be called Vi." He beats on his chest trying to soothe his coughing fit. M’gann rushes to hand him a glass of water which he downs in seconds. The redhead gives her a grateful nod. 

“Thanks doll.” He tilts his head back on the couch to look at Sylvia. Despite being upside she meets his gaze. The pair have a silent conversation involving minor changes in facial expressions. 

Curious to know what it is they may be thinking M’gann takes it upon herself to open a mindlink among the group. “ _ Do you both have silent conversations like this often?”  _  Her question is greeted by groans as each of the teens place a hand to their heads. 

“What the-” Robin winces. 

“Are you in our minds?” Kal questions Miss Martian. 

_ “Well yeah, it’s normal for everyone on Mars.”  _

“Knock it off!” Conner bellows causing the girl to flinch. He’s had enough of people poking and prodding at his mind. He didn’t need her to be doing the same. The super teen storms out of the room in a huff. 

Sylvia could feel M’gann trying to pinpoint a singular thought in her head. However, her mind never seemed to rest on one given thing. It was always drifting from one thought to the next. A factor that, for the moment, she was grateful for. Gritting her teeth she vaults off the counter. 

“It isn’t an everyday occurrence for us M’gann. More like it’s an invasion of privacy so please stay out.” Taking another slice of cake she flies out of the room and down the hall. All the while she tried her best to block the girl from prying into any of her secrets. 

Miss Martian grows apologetic as she severs the mindlink. “I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make anyone uncomfortable.” 

“Just...ask us next time okay? You just surprised us is all.” Wally offers her a smile to reassure that he wasn’t mad. 

"Wally is correct. Most of us have thoughts or memories that we wish to keep only to ourselves. Having someone around that can potentially exploit that will take some getting used to." Kaldur places a gentle hand on M'gann's shoulder then sets off for another part of HQ. 

“Speak for yourself, I for one don’t like people prodding around in my head.” Robin huffs tossing down his half eaten pizza slice. Suddenly he didn’t seem very hungry anymore. 

"I...I understand. I'll just leave them be and start cleaning up." M'gann returns a small one of her own then retreats to the kitchen to start tidying up. She wasn't exactly in much of a partying mood anymore. 

Robin places his plate in the sink and spies Sylvia’s backpack still on the counter. His shade-covered eyes glance in the direction HummingBird retreated in. From the quick tour they took earlier he knew the sleeping quarters were in that direction.  _ I’ll just bring it to her.  _ Picking up the bag and a water bottle from the fridge Robin sets off in search of the auburn-haired girl.


	13. There's No Harm in Bonding

By the time Robin catches up to Vi she already entered one of the training rooms. The door was ajar allowing him to poke his head inside. Her body floated lazily through the air and she didn't even acknowledge his arrival. The auburn-haired girl seemed deep in thought. A screen projected from the bracelet on her wrist grasped all her attention. He didn't need to read minds like M'gann or need to see her eyes to recognize the signs. He too became the same way when trying to crack a case. 

Clearing his throat he tries to make his presence known as he steps further in the room. Vi turns her head in his direction then snaps her focus back onto the hologram. A distracted hum of acknowledgement comes from the floating girl signifying she knew of his arrival. However, the auburn-haired girl made no move to join him on the ground. Whatever she was staring at really had her enamored. 

 _I'm beginning to think I'm not welcome here._ Robin begrudgingly thinks to himself. He was ready to leave her bag on the floor and leave when Vi finally spoke to him. 

"Do you think it's silly sometimes that we go out of our way to keep our identities secret from even our own teammates?" Her sudden inquiry snapped his attention back to Vi. She closes the holographic screen and descends toward him. Robin’s eyes follow her until she lands silently in front of him. 

The boy wonder felt his eyebrows furrow at her question. Did he find it foolish? Sure if it was up to him he may be more lenient when it came to his private life but Batman always had the final say so. Not that he blamed the man. It was wise to be wary of those around you, especially when it came to those in his personal life. To keep them as far away from harm as possible. For a while his mentor's warning stuck with him. At least, until he met and befriended Wally West.

"Not really. I mean, everyone has a different reason for keeping their private life private. You barely know anything about us so it isn't like we expect you to spill everything." Robin empathized with a soft smile. "Besides, that just gives me a reason to try and get to know you better." His smile morphs into a teasing smirk as he holds out her backpack. 

Sylvia giggles softly and slips her arms through the straps. "I'm afraid you may feel letdown in the end. I'm not exactly the most interesting person." 

The boy wonder shakes his head. "No way." His eyes gain a glimmer of amusement she can't see. "If you truly were uninteresting you wouldn't feel the need to say that." Her cheeks flushed pink from the compliment and his heart swells with accomplishment. Robin relished in the fact that he could get a rise out of her. 

“Oh, sorry about before I promise I wasn’t ignoring you just…” Sylvia releases a sigh and taps the side of her temple. “Got a lot going on upstairs since M’gann unintentionally rooted around.” She knew the girl didn’t mean any harm nor was she mad at her. It was just hard to calm her thoughts after being caught off guard like that. 

Robin shrugs nonchalantly. "No biggie, I know I'm a hard person to ignore." He winks with a teasing grin. 

Sylvia snickers into the back of her hand. "You certainly are Rob. So why'd you leave the others to come find me? It couldn't of been just to deliver my stuff." She tilts her head at him questionably. 

Robin raises his hands in surrender. "You caught me, I have a second motive for coming here." 

Sylvia pauses focusing her analytical gaze on him. "Then please bestow upon me the reason for such unwavering motivation." She jokingly bows eliciting a laugh from the raven. 

"Since you were late we ended up touring HQ without you. I figured since I know my way around I could be your personal tour guide." His motives were purely innocent. Robin truly wished to only show her around Mount Justice. If they happened to get to know one another along the way then so be it. Besides, he was bored and Vi could keep up with his banter. 

Releasing a hum the auburn-haired girl taps her chin in thought. "I reckon it couldn't hurt to memorize the layout for future reference." A smile forms on her lips. "Sure, lead the way." 

If Sylvia had to be 100% honest, Robin wasn't the best at giving a tour. He managed to get them lost twice but thankfully she managed to intervene and get them back on track. In the end it was as if the little debacle never happened. His talents as a tour guide aside, the boy wonder managed to keep her enthralled. Normally her focus would wander while exploring an unfamiliar place, only this time she kept her attention solely on Robin. 

He spun tales of his accomplishments as Batman's sidekick. How together they took down the likes of Mr. Freeze, Penguin, Scarecrow, and the notorious Joker. The way Robin came alive while speaking of their endeavors warmed her heart. She had no doubt that Robin truly was in the hero business to help people. To try and make the world a safer place while paying justice where it was due. 

In return Sylvia found herself divulging information to her fellow 'bird'. That being said, she was extra careful to speak only of her hero life. She elaborated on how having Black Canary as a mentor was more like having second mom. Meaning that she found herself getting away with way less than she liked. 

She told him of her ongoing partnership with Crimson Crest as well. Which then lead to her reenacting a riveting scenario involving herself, the gunslinger and a civilian dressed as a hotdog in a sombrero. By the end Robin was laughing uncontrollably with his arms clutching his stomach. 

The boy wonder's laugh was contagious. It was different than the one he used while hiding in the shadows. As hard as she tried not to join in Sylvia failed miserably. The two teens lean against the other in an attempt to compose themselves. It takes a few minutes for them to calm down. Once they do the duo separate themselves with sheepish grins.

"Just between you and me, I think The League could take a page from your book when it comes to compiling data." 

Robin praises her out of nowhere.  An action that never fails to embarrass Vi. Batman had mentioned before that he could learn a thing or two from her. The girl was spoken of in high regard despite being not much older than himself. He stubbornly had to admit that his mentor was right. Especially when Vi began to teach him. 

She offered to talk him through her process. A sense of excitement radiated from the auburn-haired girl as she delved into her extensive recordkeeping. The explanation housed so much detail and yet she managed to make it so he could follow along with little to no trouble. Robin began to see just what made HummingBird so unique. Each of them brought something different to the table and this is where she really shined. He couldn't wait to see how she was on the field. 

Before either of them realized a few hours passed with their tour long over. Currently they resided in Robin's mostly barren room. Sylvia sat on a rolling chair with her laptop poised on her lap. She typed rapidly on the keyboard, eyes trailing across the array of numbers and letters. Robin lounged on the bed nearby watching her progress. The boy wonder held up his end of the bargain and began showing her bits of his hacking process. He wouldn't show her all of his trade secrets but just enough for her to evolve her own craft. 

Although far from an amateur, Sylvia was determined to learn as much as she could in order to refine her own style. In turn she hoped to teach Robin as well. Perhaps in chemistry or the proper way to file a mission report. She heard from a certain speedster that he could definitely improve the latter. Not that said speedster was any better of course. 

Just as Sylvia deciphered the last of the code, a cell-phone rang. Her phone to be exact. As she left her father's lab this morning she set a reminder to ensure she made it home on time. Fishing the device from her pocket she shuts off the alarm. She was having such a good time that she didn't even realize how late it became. 

Closing the lid of her laptop Sylvia gives Robin an apologetic smile. "Hate to cut and run but if I'm not home in time for dinner I can kiss my freedom goodbye." She gathers her things and flies to the door. "See ya around songbird!" Flashing a smile, the auburn-haired girl throws up her hand and vanishes before he could blink. 

Robin gazes dumbfounded at the closed door. He didn't even get the chance to call out a goodbye. "Did she just call me songbird?" Shrugging to himself he departs from the room opting to head home. 

 

******

 

Skidding to a stop Sylvia swiftly fixes her hair and climbs the front steps of the Cartwright household. Two cars sat in the driveway signifying both of her parents were home. Turning the doorknob she enters and shuts the door behind her. Shrugging off her bag she hangs it on a hook in the hallway. Toeing off her sneakers her sock-clad feet pad across the carpet runner in the entryway.

"I'm home!" She announces to her family. Pushing her glasses atop her head Sylvia makes her way toward the kitchen. 

“We’re in the dining room!” Evelyn’s voice rings out. Right after, a hooting noise comes from somewhere else in the house. "Our extra guest says hello as well." 

 _Sounds like mom brought another bird home from work._ Sylvia sighs washing and drying her hands. _Must be another special case._ As she slides into her seat at the table the aromatic smell of beef stew wafts up her nose. The smell alone made her mouth begin to salivate. 

Kenneth flashes a warm smile her way. Half of his bowl was already gone. “Hey there little bird, you seem happier than usual.” 

Nodding her head Sylvia tucks into her meal. After chewing and swallowing she begins to elaborate. All the while keeping in mind not to let any part of her hero life slip. “Conner, Megan, Kal, Robin, Wally and I all got together for some pizza and cake. Wally even ate a whole pizza like a giant taco.” Her comment warrants laughter from her family. 

"That boy will never change." Kenneth chuckles with a shake of his head. "Looks like your circle of friends is growing. I'm glad." 

Sylvia nods with a smile. "Honestly, as much as I adore Wally as a friend, it’s refreshing to converse with someone new.” At the moment her mind couldn’t help but wander to thoughts of Robin. The bewildered expression she left on his face made her happy just thinking about it. 

“If they are friends of Wally I doubt they could be part of a bad crowd. Could one of these friends end up being more?” Evelyn teases her daughter with a nudge of her foot. She caught the fond expression that briefly crossed Sylvia’s face. It was a look she’d only ever seen a handful of times. Mostly when it came to Wally. 

Sputtering into her glass Sylvia turns to the side to cough. Wiping her mouth with her napkin she flushes at her mother’s insinuation. “W-what?! No way I barely know them!” She denies waving her hands in the air. “Besides I have too much going on in my life to date. Violin, babysitting, school, not to mention the S.T.A.R. Labs internship takes up most of my free time.” 

Evelyn releases a disappointed sigh. "Dear I know your internship is important but you'll never find love with that attitude." 

"Mom please I'm only sixteen and the work we do at S.T.A.R. Labs is a step closer to a brighter future." Sylvia groans slumping in her seat. "You didn't even meet dad until well into college."  

Kenneth on the other hand began to gain his protective dad look. Unlike his wife he didn't approve of his daughter dating. Not unless it was a boy he knew would treat her right. 

“That’s right! Dear you should see the progress she’s made at the lab. The team and I really think she has a future job in the works. In fact just this morning she…” Sylvia tunes her father out as he begins to gush about her ‘achievements.’ Instead she focuses her attention on the twins seated across from her. 

Caroline catches her doe-eyed gaze and straightens her posture. A toothy grin is flashed her way pairing well with her cutesy appearance. Her curly honey hair was pulled into two ponytails resembling pom-poms. The pastel blue ribbons matched with her cream and light blue dress perfectly. A bit of stew stained the side of her mouth and her blue eyes sparkled from behind her glasses. 

“ViVi can we meet your new friends sometime?” Caroline inquires with the utmost innocence. Over the years she hadn’t changed much, still as rambunctious and outgoing as ever. There was an air of naivety that hung around her. A factor that Sylvia worked twice as hard to protect. 

“I want to see Wally again too.” Adeline speaks up from beside her sister. Over the last four years she turned into the more mellow twin. Her clothing choice also began to differ from her sister’s almost all blue wardrobe. Adeline preferred anything with a pattern. She even began to wear a feather shaped silver clip to hold her bangs back. 

As much as she wanted to grant her sisters’ wishes it just wasn’t possible. At least not at the moment. “Ah, we’ll see alright? With school starting soon everyone’s bound to be busy with homework.” Instead of crushing the idea completely Sylvia wanted to give them at least a little hope. Even if in the end it wound up just being an empty promise. 

“I’m glad to hear your internship is doing so well Sylvia.” Evelyn praises drawing her daughter’s attention once more. “That reminds me, do you have any plans tomorrow?” Her inquiry is met with a nod. 

“Sort of, I meant to ask dad earlier for permission. One of my close friends from the internship wants to meet up for lunch. Unless you need me to watch the twins that is.” Sylvia crossed her fingers under the table in hopes her mom would say yes. If not she’d have to reschedule. 

Kenneth’s interest was peaked. “Who is it this time around?” 

Slurping down her remaining soda Sylvia’s eyes flicker from her mother to her father. “It’s Ian. The one who rides a motorcycle, designed the new logo and lets me borrow his jacket on occasion.” _He also fights crime with your metahuman daughter._  

Her father's eyes widen slightly in realization. "Oh right, the Ian who treats you like a younger sister. I have no problem with you being around him but your mother needs to agree." 

Evelyn places her glass down on the table. Her nail gently taps against it as she contemplates her answer. “He's not exactly who I imagined you hanging around but as long as he's kind I can't complain. You can go if you behave yourself. ” 

Sylvia releases a celebratory ‘yes’ but composes herself. Her mother holds up a finger to show she isn't finished. “Only if you take the twins to Beth’s house in the morning. A bunch of the neighborhood girls are getting together for one last summer sleepover.” 

“A sleepover huh? Sounds exciting.” Sylvia’s clearly faked enthusiasm causes Adeline to snicker into her hand. Catching the action, the auburn-haired girl sends her a wink. Evelyn gives her oldest daughter a look that clearly told her to act appropriately. 

“Pippa promised to show me how to make friendship bracelets. I’m gonna make the best ones and give em’ to all of you!” Caroline beams almost knocking over her cup of grape juice. Adeline was quick to reach out and stabilize her sister’s glass. 

“I’m sure they’ll be the best bracelets in all of Central City sweetheart.” Kenneth gushes. “Everyone at the lab will be so jealous.” If one thing was known through his division it was that Kenneth Cartwright loved to talk about his family. Specifically how proud he was of his three daughters. 

A fulfilling dinner came and went as the hours ticked on by. The sun quickly set with the moon rising in the darkened sky outside. Sylvia’s family had turned in for the night long ago leaving only the teenager awake. The only light in her room came from the glow of her laptop. A 3D model of a bird mask was on one side of the screen. On the other, case files opened and closed automatically looking for any correlation. She was currently running a search for any comparisons to the mask she nicked from Flores. 

"This will keep gnawing at me unless I get some answers. BC wants me to leave it to her and The League but they don't seem to be doing anything." Grumbling to herself the teen falls back into her plush pillows. 

Releasing a yawn Sylvia ponders texting Wally to see if he was still awake. It wasn’t unusual for one to text the other at odd hours of the night. In the process of reaching for her phone she looks out her window to the house next door. The second floor window was dark and the curtains were drawn. Her eyes flicker to the clock on her bedside table checking the time. Just a few minutes prior to eleven. Curling her fingers around the device she pockets it instead.

Anticipating it could take a while Sylvia crawls out of her bed and moves her laptop onto her desk. She checks the coast is clear outside her door then flies to the kitchen for a midnight snack. After retrieving an apple and a bottle of water she shuts the fridge door. Spinning around in the direction of the stairwell Sylvia halts. A voice called out to her from the darkness. 

“ _A flying human? These old eyes of mine must be playing tricks.”_

Placing her feet back on the ground Sylvia heads in the direction of the voice. A massive birdcage was situated in the corner of the den. Resting on a sturdy wooden branch was a Great gray owl. Quite a few of his feathers were missing from his rounded wings. His yellow eyes were vibrant, with the dark circles around them appearing very prominent. She could just make out a  white identity band around one of his talons. 

“I for one can assure you that your eyes aren’t failing you this time.” Sylvia comments stopping in front of the cage. Her eyes peered at the owl with interest. 

The owl straightens his posture and puffs out his chest. “ _Well color me surprised. Those birds at the zoo said there was a girl who could understand us. I thought for certain they were just pulling my wing yet here you are.”_ His head turns sideways as he examines the teenager.

“I should have known those Macaws couldn’t keep a secret.” She huffs crossing her arms over her chest. “If you don’t mind me asking, what do they call you? Rather, what _should_ I call you?” It only felt right that she learned the owl’s name since he’s already heard about her. 

“ _They have been calling me by the name Mink._ ” He steps down from his perch and makes his way closer to Sylvia. _“Between you and me I detest the name, do I look like a Mink to you? No, I much rather prefer my true name, Ulrich.”_  

Sylvia settles herself onto the carpet in front of the cage. Resting on her knees she catches a glimpse of the darkness from beyond the curtains. “I’ll be sure to relay the message to my mom. An owl that’s been around as long as you have should be called by his preferred name.” 

Ulrich places his right wing over his chest in a show of gratitude. Even that small notion was more thanks than Sylvia has received from a bird in a long time. Earlier she tried talking to the seagulls on the beach but they all ignored her in favor of chasing after scraps of food. However, something was clearly off as the Great grey owl moved. He tended to move around while keeping his left wing stationary at all times. It was subtle and to a normal human it would of gone mostly unnoticed. 

“Ulrich, you’re at the Central City Zoo because of your wing aren’t you?” Although her question was purely out of curiosity she seemed to offend the bird. He tensed before her eyes and turned away to stare at the window. “I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean to bring up a sensitive topic.” 

The owl’s chest heaved in a form of sigh. _“No child you did not offend me. I am merely coming to terms with the fact that this old bird will never fly again.”_ Piercing yellow eyes meet her glowing brown orbs. They held a touch of melancholy that stabbed her heart. _“I am not as young as I once was but do not worry yourself over me.”_

“Don’t say that, I bet you’ll outlive even the healthiest bird out there.” Lips upturned into a frown Sylvia looks around. She spies a thick brown leather glove on the coffee table nearby and slips her left hand inside. Unlatching the cage locks one by one she glances over her shoulder to make sure her parents wouldn’t hear. 

Ulrich watches her movements intently. _“What are you doing child? I was instructed to remain in the cage for my own safety.”_ The Great grey owl backs away from the bars as she swings the cage door open. It squeaks louder than anticipated and Sylvia winces at the sound. 

Holding her arm out she offers the old owl a gentle smile. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to have you back inside before my mom even notices.” Sylvia moves closer to the branch Ulrich stood upon. “Come on old man, live a little and leave this stuffy cage.” Her taunt earns a hearty hoo. 

 _“I’ll show you who’s old you sprout.”_ Slowly Ulrich reaches one claw out and latches onto the glove. Then the other. The added weight was apparent but not too much on her arm. Carefully she maneuvers his body the rest of the way and shuts the door. Slipping on her sneakers she heads out the back door and into the night. 

Up above them the dark sky was sprinkled with a small amount of stars. One of the downfalls to living in the city was that most of the smog and flashing lights blocked the starry sky. Even the suburbs her family resided in had an obstructed view. A cool breeze blew by with Ulrich lightly shivering from the contact. 

"Make sure you hang on." She advises with a half smile. “I like to travel fast.” 

Placing one hand gently against the back of his head, Sylvia begins to hover in the air. Covered by the darkness she gradually climbs higher until the entire neighborhood was visible. Ulrich's talons clench the leather glove tighter. She whispers soothing words to the elder owl from above the wind. 

Sylvia keeps an eye on Ulrich as her body slowly glides through the air. His right wing flutters in the wind. The owl hooted with delight at the sensation of wind beneath his wings. Hastening her pace she spins in the air and performs a flip. After a few more tricks she slips through a small cluster of trees at the park. 

Breaking through, she flies low enough to splash water from the pond. The fish in the water disperse from the action. Soaring high into the air she makes her way back home. Coming in for a landing Sylvia touches down on the roof beside her window. Propping it open she nestles her body within the frame. Her arm, which Ulrich still held onto, rested on her lap. 

 _"Whooo! I haven't felt that exhilarated in years!"_ Ulrich celebrates flapping his wing from sheer excitement. Sylvia giggles to herself running two fingers along the back of his neck. The Great gray owl cranes his neck to pluck the twigs from her hair. _“I cannot thank you enough young one. Although, I cannot fathom why you would do this for me.”_

Shaking her head Sylvia cracks a smile and gazes up at the sky. A sense of nostalgia washed over her as the nightlife surrounded them. “Let’s just say I know what it’s like being forced to deal with the hand you're dealt." 

Silence engulfs the two was they spend a bit more time outside. Sylvia felt herself begin to doze off to the sound of cicadas. Ulrich insisted she returned him to his cage and rested for the night.  She complied with the owl’s request and promised to visit him again. Writing a small note she sticks it to the cage for her mom to find in the morning. Before she realizes it her body is flopping down into bed, already falling into a light slumber. Across the room on her desk laid her laptop. The screen displayed a list of results. Yet, as her face burrowed into her pillow it was forgotten. There was always tomorrow after all. 

 

******

 

A bulky figure slowly strolled down a back alley in Chicago. Their eyes, which were protected by an obsidian helmet, thoroughly scanned the vicinity. The putrid smell wafting from the city's dumpsters was barely masked by the light rainshower. Torn remains of police caution tape stuck to the wet ground. 

Previously while on patrol Crimson Crest was analyzing the footage he received from HummingBird. Even though the League stated they would handle the matter further, they have yet to take action. There was also a factor in the video that didn’t add up. Flores wore a mask much like his fellow criminals. Only, the police never found one so it was never submitted into evidence. Thankfully the city had been relatively quiet tonight allowing him to do some minor detective work. He wasn't on par with the likes of Batman but he was capable of scoping out a crime scene. 

"As much as I love this city we could really use a few alleyway cleanups." Crimson grumbles shifting his attention to the dumpster closest to the building's fire escape. The scanner built into his helmet began to beep. It highlighted the dumpster then zeroed in on an object hidden underneath. 

Crimson walks to the back of the dumpster and wedges himself between it and the wall. Using all his strength he shoves his shoulder into it even kicking one foot against the wall for added leverage. Slowly the metal bin inches out of the way with a metallic groan. 

A flash of grimey silver is revealed just enough for him to stop pushing. Crouching down he grabs the object with two fingers. Holding it up to his face he gains a better view. The metal was cut into the distinctive shape of a feather. It was sharpened on all sides to ensure optimal impact. A throwing knife that he's seen used in action countless times before. 

"These must of been scattered around from the fight. Just another reason for them to pin the blame on HummingBird." Brandishing a rag from his pocket he carefully wraps up the weapon. Opening the pouch on his belt he lays it inside and rises to his feet. "Still no mask. Either the person who offed Flores has it or I still haven't gotten the whole story out of baby bird." 

Narrowing his eyes Crimson reaches up to his helmet. He was just about to call the flying hero until he catches sight of the time. 1:00 A.M. _Ah, on second thought I’d better not._ Instead his hand drops to his side as he releases a yawn. The rest could wait until their lunch date. Not only was he exhausted but the gunslinger isn't cruel enough to deprive a teenager of her well needed rest.

Taking one last look around the area Crimson retreats to where he parked his motorcycle. He promised HummingBird that he would help clear her name. That's just what he intended to do. Even if it meant going behind The League's back. 


	14. Diners and Dives

Deep in the heart of Downtown Chicago there was an establishment called Littleton Diner. A twenty-four hour family run joint loved by both tourists and regulars alike. It sat nestled between a hip new coffee shop and an old flower shop that's been around for ages. 

The interior design of the diner had a nostalgic feel to it. The checkered red tile flooring was reminiscent of the 50's. Cozy plush leather booths enticed you to grab a bite and rest a spell. The menu had standard items such as burgers and shakes but with a twist. Although the food was top notch on its own, the atmosphere is what kept most people coming back for more. 

The owners, Al and Lori Littleton were some of the sweetest people you will ever meet. Al, short for Alberic, retired from the special forces to open the diner with his wife. His physique was still reminiscent of a soldier's despite being retired for over six years. He had a certain rough and tumble way about him that scared most people at first. Until you got to know him that is. Then you find that Al, despite his harsh exterior, has a softer side. 

Lori on the other hand looked as if she time-traveled from the fifties. From her over the top hair to her brightly-colored poodle skirts. She treats every single one of her customers like family. Even going as far as sitting down with someone to help sort out their troubles. The petite woman had a kind soul with a fiery temper to match. 

Over time this family run diner became a frequent stop for Chicago's resident hero. Crimson Crest's missions wrapped up with to-go meals eaten on nearby rooftops. Soon enough he even roped HummingBird into giving the place a try. Now the two met at the Littleton dinner almost regularly both in and out of costume. 

Releasing a long sigh Sylvia slumps in her seat. The notes she was combing through on her laptop were forgotten as her eyes wander to the window. She arrived at Littleton diner a few minutes ahead of schedule and snagged a booth meant for two. Ian, AKA Crimson Crest, would not be too far behind. At least, he shouldn’t have been. 

Forty-five minutes later, the seat in front of Sylvia was still unoccupied. Then an hour fully passes with no sign of Ian. Sylvia tried texting and calling her missing friend multiple times. Each message went unread, the calls sent straight to voicemail. With each minute that passed by she could feel irritation bubbling inside. She couldn't very well sit here all day. 

"One Golden Goose extra saucy, fries and a vanilla shake with all the fixins." Lori recites Sylvia's order as she place the items across the tabletop. “Oh and a side of extra pickles.” A small ceramic dish full of pickles is set down last. 

The Golden Goose was the teen’s go-to menu item. A thick burger topped with cheddar cheese, ketchup, mayo, pickles and a sunny-side up egg. This was the only diner in the city where she could order any concoction and not earn a funny look. Which how she wound up with a whole slice of cherry pie shoved into her vanilla shake. 

Pushing her laptop to the side Sylvia eyed her food hungrily. “Thanks Lori everything looks perfect.” A grateful smile is flashed at the waitress. She pops a few fries into her mouth noticing how the woman didn’t immediately flee back to the counter. “Wanna sit with me for a few minutes? You seem like something’s on your mind.” Sylvia gestures to the booth seat in front of her.

Accepting the girl’s invitation Lori slides into the seat placing her tray on the tabletop. "I tell ya that boy has some nerve blowing you off like this." She scowls as Sylvia eats her lunch. The auburn haired girl nods along to her words as she continues. "Honestly, what could be so important that he couldn't even answer a phone call or send a text message?" 

Releasing a giggle Sylvia places down her half empty milkshake glass. "Your concern for my loneliness is heartwarming as always." She chides tossing a few fries into her mouth. "Knowing Ian he either overslept, took on an extra workshift, or found another skirt to chase."  _ Although, if it winds up to be the third option he and I are going to have a nice looong chat.  _

Folding her hands on the table Lori eyes the auburn-haired girl. "Ian aside, are you prepared to head back to school? Our little Maximus is beginning his first year of middle school." 

"Middle school huh? That's exciting." Sylvia grins, already almost done with her food. "I feel like I'm ready to go back after being stuck at home for half the summer." 

"You're in highschool correct?" A nod from Sylvia. "What do you reckon your plans are for after you graduate?" Lori questions with a curious tilt of her head. 

Leaning back in her seat Sylvia ponders her answer. In truth she still had a couple of years to decide so none of her plans were concrete. Lately her future plans became rather complicated with juggling a double life. She hoped to further her education and follow in her father's footsteps at S.T.A.R. Labs. Only recently, the teen found herself second guessing that plan. 

"I guess you could say I'm still undecided. I'm always rushing around so finding time to actually plan out my future just hasn't been in the cards." 

"Well if you ever need any help deciding I'd be more than happy to offer my opinion." A commotion comes from the kitchen area followed by Al calling for his wife. "Goodness I'd better go see what all the hubbub is about." Sliding out of the booth Lori leaves the bill and retreats to assist her husband. 

Sylvia meant to return to her notes following the woman's departure but finds herself people watching instead. The front doors of Littleton dinner are thrown open causing the bell overhead to jingle. Sylvia's eyes automatically flicker to the commotion. Standing just inside the restaurant was a young man attempting to catch his breath. Gold-framed aviator sunglasses covered his eyes. A rich mocha leather jacket covered his torso. There was a white and red checkered flannel tied over his charcoal jeans. He seemingly scanned the restaurant searching for someone. His gaze seemed to rest on Sylvia who raised her hand in greeting inviting him to come over. 

Tossing his bag into the seat the young man runs his hand through his windswept brunet hair. At the same time he shoves his glasses atop his head revealing light gray eyes. "I'm so so sorry for being late baby bird. I forgot to charge my phone so I missed my alarm. Then my bike stalled so I had to push it to the university and-" He pauses when Sylvia holds up a hand. 

"Ian it’s fine, I just ended up eating without you." Sylvia shrugs picking at the few remaining fries on her plate. “I told Lori your order ahead of time and she’s been holding it for you.” 

“You’re the best.” Ian flashes her one of his award-winning smiles. He unzips his bag and pulls out a manilla folder. Glancing around he double checks to make sure nobody is watching then slides it over to Sylvia. “I had my contact at the police station pull a few strings. This is all the evidence they have on the Flores case.” 

Pushing her empty plate aside Sylvia opens the file. As her eyes scan the contents she couldn’t help but wonder who he knew that had these sort of connections. “You’re a vigilante that occasionally works alongside the law. Contact or not this couldn’t of been easy to get. What did it cost?” She raises a brow, closing the file and drumming her fingers on the top. 

“Nothing major, don’t worry about it.” Ian waves off her concern. A few minutes later their conversation is cut short when Lori returns. Only this time she had a tray of food for Ian. 

“You know I should charge you double for making this sweet girl wait so long.” Lori chastises Ian while lightly pinching Sylvia’s cheek. The teen whines in protest at the action but doesn’t swat her hand away. 

Ian, who already started stuffing his face with food, gave Lori his best pleading expression. He knew the woman was just kidding around but he couldn’t afford to eat out if she raised the price on him. Rolling her eyes Lori gives in and lightly punches him in the arm instead. Reminding him to mind his manners she leaves them alone to attend to other tables. 

Chewing on her bottom lip Sylvia catches Ian’s gaze from beneath her shades. “We both know you didn’t invite me out to lunch just because you missed me. There’s more than just that folder isn’t there?” 

“Well...before I continue is there anything else you want to fill me in on?” He counters, narrowing his eyes at her. “This is your last chance to come clean to me baby bird. If there’s something you’re keeping from me I need to know now.” 

Sylvia grumbles incoherently realizing she was caught in the act. If she had been more cautious then maybe she could have gotten away with her little fib. “Okay fine you caught me. Look, I’ll tell you what I know on one condition.” She holds her index finger up and waves it side to side. 

“Dare I ask what you have up your sleeve?” Ian groans leaning back in his seat. 

“The two of us work on this by ourselves, no League.” 

“Vi I don’t know if that’s such a good idea. If they find out we’ve been investigating behinf their backs this whole time we’re screwed. Hell, even BC knows we haven’t exactly given up since your little fight.” 

Sylvia shakes her head defiantly. “They won’t find out. You can just tell her you convinced me to let them handle it. I’ll even go with you to tell her if it’ll make it believable.” 

Ian runs a hand over his face. A long drawn out sigh passes from his lips as he weighs his options. It wasn’t like this would be the first time he’s acted without permission from The League. He wasn’t exactly a full-fledged member after all. 

“Before I say yes or no let me ask you one question.” 

“Go for it.” 

“Why are you so obsessed with this case? It’s not even being deemed a high profile case. There isn’t enough evidence present at the scene to even convict you anymore. Not to mention the solid alibi of your video footage. So why keep this up?” 

At first Sylvia doesn’t answer him. Instead her focus falls onto the bag at her side, then outside the window to the passing civilians. “Before he died...Flores said something to me that’s been weighing on my mind ever since. He said there was a higher power he worked for. One that would stop at nothing to succeed and that we weren’t even aware of the true danger.” 

Ian frowns clasping his hands atop the table. He leaned closer to Sylvia who followed suit. Their voices dropped to a whisper. “Vi this guy was a thug, he could of been lying just to make you overthink this. It has happened before.” 

A scowl forms on Sylvia’s lips. “You don’t think I already thought of that possibility?” Sliding out of her seat she sits down next to Ian. The older teen moves over just the slightest to give her more room. Placing her laptop between them she shows him the results of her search from last night. A perfect digital replica of the bird mask currently hidden away in her bag. Alongside it was an ongoing list of filed cases. 

“You…” Ian trails off running a hand over his face to quell his growing frustration. The law student inside him was struggling not to give Vi the third degree. “If you were anybody else I wouldn’t hesitate to turn you into the police for hindering an investigation.” 

“There are over 300,000 cases that involved perpetrators with masks. Half of which are repeat offenders. Only a fourth of that number have ever been solved. Rumor is that the police are sweeping the rest under the rug and the Justice League doesn’t deem them as high priority. Wanna guess where I’m going with this?” 

Reluctantly Ian nods. “You want the two of us to go after these guys. Alone. No League, no cops. Vi you’ve got to admit this a lot for us to take on.” Just two people taking on a whole rumored crime syndicate? Sure one of them had super powers but they could still bleed just like any other human. 

Sylvia visibly deflates beside him. Her fingers drummed against the tabletop in an unsteady rhythm. “I know but...if these weirdos hit S.T.A.R. Labs again who's to say it won’t be California, Texas, or India this time?” She pauses for a moment. Thoughts of her dad and his team filled her mind. “Even Central City could be on their list.” 

“You sure seem to know a lot about the locations of S.T.A.R. Labs in particular.” The brunette eyes her with a suspicious look. “Should I be concerned about the reason why?” 

“Not at the moment.” Chewing on her lip Sylvia craned her neck to scan the diner. Nobody necessarily stuck out to her but it was better to be safe than sorry. “You mentioned being worried about just the two of us going up against these criminals right?” Returning to her side of the booth she shoves her laptop in her bag and pays for her half of the bill. 

After throwing a wad of bills on the table and chugging his cherry cola, Ian gives her a nod. “Are you having second thoughts about involving the League?” 

With a shake of her head the auburn-haired girl waves around her hand. Clutched in it was her cell phone. “Not quite.” She muses tapping away on the device. “I think it’s time for you to meet the Team in a more official capacity.”


End file.
